


Pressure

by Atisan



Series: You Put the Load Right On Me [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atisan/pseuds/Atisan
Summary: A direct continuation of The WeightVictor has thought about how his family would react many times. But while his immediate family's reaction surprised him, his grandparents' reaction was sadly not a surprise.Meanwhile, Victor learns that his best friend Felix had been concealing a secret of his own. After serving as a rock for Victor, now Felix is the one who needs support while Victor's parents continue to deal with the challenges their marriage is facing as new pressures come to bear on the Salazar family.What happened after Victor's grandparents find out and how do Victor and his family move forward as he continues on his journey.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Series: You Put the Load Right On Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856557
Comments: 148
Kudos: 147





	1. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gives a speech.  
> Armando and Isabel go to counseling  
> Movie night for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2!
> 
> For those reading for the first time, welcome! It is strongly recommended to read the first story, but not necessary.
> 
> For those continuing on this journey, welcome back! This first chapter takes place only 6 days after the end of The Weight.
> 
> This story will be progressing through time a bit faster after these initial few chapters, but so far each chapter covers one specific day. Chapter 1 is Friday.

The auditorium at Creekwood High was packed. Victor Salazar had not expected that. But perhaps, he reflected, he should have. He glanced to his right and saw his boyfriend, Benji Campbell smiling at him. Victor smiled back. He almost felt like it was a reflex at this point.

He couldn’t help it though. He loved Benji. And Benji loved him. They had confessed as much to each other less than a week ago on a romantic ferris wheel ride. Victor had now been dating Benji for nearly two whole weeks and he loved every minute of it. 

Victor looked to his left and saw his best friend Felix Weston. Felix was leaning on a pair of crutches and talking with his girlfriend Lake Meriwether. Victor could tell from his face that Felix was still processing the events of the past week. In truth, Victor was still trying to wrap his head around the secret that his best friend had concealed from him.

At first, Victor was hurt. He had confided his deepest secret with Felix and trusted him fully. So when he came home after his date with Benji to find Felix on the sofa in his father’s apartment, he was very confused. And when Felix finally told Victor about his mother and the state of his apartment, he broke down in tears as Victor held him; just as Felix had done for him at Brasstown. Felix had been strong for him then. And now, Victor needed to be strong for his best friend.

He looked directly ahead to the stage and saw that his principal, Mr. Worth had finished speaking and was walking off stage. Victor hadn’t even realized that he had been speaking. He listened as the next speaker approached the podium.

She was the same age as Victor and had become like another sister to him. Nora Spier calmly walked to the stage and began to speak.

“Thank you Principal Worth. Fellow students, as the president of our school’s LGBTQ and Ally alliance, I am incredibly honored to present our keynote speaker today. To many of our students, he is considered a high school legend. To me, he is just the greatest older brother a sister could have. Please welcome my brother, Simon Spier.”

Victor began to clap and cheer loudly and saw Benji doing the same, a giant grin on his face. He saw Felix and Lake doing the same.

Behind him, Victor felt a warm hand resting on his shoulder and he turned to see Simon smiling at him. 

“Wish me luck.” he said, letting out a nervous breath.

“Good luck.” Victor said.

Simon proceeded past Victor and walked to the podium. 

“Thanks Nora. That’s my sister everyone.” 

The audience applauded as Nora walked over toward Victor and stood in the wings of the stage with them. Beside her, Simon’s boyfriend Bram Greenfeld was watching nervously as Ms. Albright, the school’s Vice Principal stood next to him, smiling from ear to ear as she listened to her favorite pupil.

Victor watched as Simon looked out on the crowd.

“So, I know that some of you are wondering why you are here today. And I’m sure some of you are wondering why Mr. Worth asked me to speak to you rather than someone who might be better trained in this area. And I get that. Public speaking has never really been my thing. You can just ask Ms. Albright about my awful performance in Cabaret-”

The audience broke into laughter and Victor saw Ms. Albright laugh as well.

“I’m here because I wanted to come and talk to you. Even though I am not good at public speaking, I am stepping out of my comfort zone to talk to you because this topic is that important.” Simon’s gaze surveyed the room and Victor briefly locked eyes with him before Simon returned his gaze to the audience.

“I’m here because a little over a week ago, Creekwood High School went viral for all the wrong reasons.”

There was murmuring among the crowd. Victor’s hand fell absentmindedly toward his ribs. The bruise had faded, but the memory of being hit by his own teammate during last week’s basketball game was still seared into his memory. Beside him, Benji moved closer and grabbed his right hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“When I was outed by a fellow student in my senior year, it felt like my world had come crashing down. I wasn’t ashamed to be gay. I just didn’t feel that it was anyone else’s business but mine. And I felt that I would tell people when I was ready. Instead, one of my classmates _took_ that choice away from me. Not only that, he blackmailed me into harming my friends and then he outed me anyway.”

Victor could see Bram visibly tense as Simon spoke. He knew that this was not a conversation Simon liked to have.

“Eventually, I learned that I needed to take back control of my narrative. And I did. Many of you are familiar with the ferris wheel ride that went on for hours. Many of you know that it's where I finally met my current boyfriend, Bram. But what isn’t talked about enough is what came after.”

Simon motioned to the figures on the stage that had gathered behind him. Bram was now standing to Simon’s right along with two other guests.

“My fellow classmates, encouraged by what happened, were brave enough to share their own secrets with the school. Bram revealed that he was gay by going on that ferris wheel and kissing me in front of what was essentially the whole school.”

Simon turned to his left. “Cal Price revealed that he is bisexual. He felt confident in sharing this after others shared their own secrets and were accepted.”

Simon continued. “After my class year, Creekwood was generally considered to be a more accepting and tolerant school and more LGBTQ students felt comfortable coming out.”

Simon turned to the middle figure. And Victor felt all eyes turn on him.

“By now, you all know Victor. He is your classmate. And he’s gay. Last week, Victor made the brave decision to come out to this school on the very site that outed me. And he felt comfortable doing so because he was led to believe that Creekwood High was tolerant and would accept him.”

Simon paused and Victor could see that heads were shaking and some eyes were to the ground.

“Last week, while he was playing basketball for this school’s team, his own teammate purposely injured Victor. It was an act that shocked the conscience. And I know it shocked you. Because you are better than that. We are better than that. The act that occurred does NOT represent Creekwood High!”

Simon let his voice reverberate around the room for a moment and Victor could hear scattered applauses and students saying “Yes!” and “That’s right!”

Simon looked back at Victor and smiled at him. Victor smiled back.

“I’m here to talk to you all today because I know that my high school is still that same tolerant place. I’m here because I know that many of you feel betrayed and hurt by what happened. I certainly was. And I know that many of you are wondering what you can do now.”

Simon looked to Nora. “Since last week’s game, the attendance for the school’s alliance has tripled. It’s why this speech was moved to the school auditorium as opposed to the classroom I was supposed to give it in.”

There was again a scattering of applause.

“And that’s great. It’s great that so many of you are willing to try. That you are willing to learn and become better allies for your fellow students.”

Simon looked to his left and saw that other figures had now taken the stage. Simon acknowledged them with a nod.

“As a result of what happened, the entire Creekwood basketball team has decided to join the alliance and will be holding a fundraiser throughout the remainder of this month. All profits will be going toward local shelters to help those LGBTQ kids who are homeless. So if you are wondering how you can help, that’s just one way.”

Victor looked over at his team. Andrew Spencer stood in the center of the group and Victor saw that his entire team was flanking him. Andrew made eye contact with Victor and smiled. Victor smiled back.

When Victor had first come to Creekwood, he and Andrew had not gotten along. Victor later learned that Andrew and he had liked the same girl, his best friend Mia Brooks. However, ever since he came out, Andrew and he had started to develop a friendship. While it still had a ways to go, Victor could not deny that his teammate was trying. Andrew had come up with the fundraiser idea and had identified the charity. With Mr. Worth’s blessing, the team sprung into action and had already raised over $5,000 dollars within the first 48 hours. 

Simon continued. “And for those of you where money is tight, or your responsibilities don’t allow much room to volunteer, just remember the impact that little acts of kindness can have. If you see someone being treated badly, say something. Don’t ignore it. It doesn’t matter if the person is LGBTQ, brown skinned, dark skinned, or disabled. It doesn’t matter if they are male, female or transitioning. Creekwood High is a place of tolerance and that tolerance extends outside of these walls.”

He looked out at the faces of the students as they nodded their heads.

“Look, I’m not expecting you all to change over night. But the small things you can do matter. The looks you give someone in the hall, the body language you project around others. The words you use when talking to your classmates. And most importantly, what you are writing in messages back and forth to one another. All of that matters. All of that is important.”

Simon blew out a breath. “Because the truth is, for many LGBTQ students, it’s not possible to just come out. Not without risking being disowned by family and being thrown out on the street.”

Victor felt his heart pang. He looked to his right and saw Benji was looking at him with concern. Victor now knew what Simon was talking about. 

He wasn’t homeless of course. And his relationship with his immediate family had never been better. True, his parents were separated and he was living with his father. But his parents continued to be incredibly supportive of his decision to come out and his siblings loved Benji.

No, the problem lay with his extended family. Following the incident at the game, video of the hit had gone viral. And it did not take long for that footage to reach Victor’s family back in Texas. His father had spoken to his grandmother and tried to explain, but she would not hear it. She simply could not process what his father was trying to say.

Victor loved his grandmother and his extended family. And he had always feared that they might react poorly to the fact that he was gay. But as others had reminded him, that was their problem. He wasn’t going to stop being who he was just to please them. And his father did not expect him to nor would he ask that. Since then, his father’s family had gone radio silent. No one had reached out to them and Victor could tell it was weighing on his father.

Which is why Victor and his father were going to Texas on Monday. Victor looked back at Simon and smiled. Simon had offered to go as well and Victor had accepted his adopted big brother’s offer. The three of them were to depart Monday morning. His father had managed to book a hotel near his grandparents’ house. Mentally, Victor was prepared to have the door slammed in his face. But he knew that he had to try.

Benji had wanted to go, but Victor couldn’t bear to put him through that. Not this time. Benji had already gone above and beyond for him and to ask him to endure abuse from his family was just too much. Victor remembered all too well how his Tito had reacted seeing Benji kiss his then boyfriend Derek. He feared that seeing Benji again would only make his grandfather react even worse.

But that was Monday. And Victor would worry about it then. For now, he listened as Simon wrapped up his speech.

“We need to remember that little acts of kindness, of tolerance, go a long way. In the coming weeks, Mr. Worth and the students of the alliance will be bringing you more guest speakers and activities. I would encourage anyone who is able to attend to please come. Today, you all made a conscious choice to be part of this alliance. And as a gay man, I want to thank you for that. But this is just one step in a much larger struggle. And I am proud to have you by my side.

Thank You.”

Simon stepped away from the podium and walked over to Bram who was applauding loudly. The audience was standing up and applauding. Simon moved forward and kissed Bram, causing even louder applause.

Simon, with Bram by his side, walked over to Victor and Cal. “How bad was it?”

Victor scoffed. “Are you kidding me?! You killed it out there Simon!”

“Yeah Si. You did a great job. Just listen to them.” Cal said.

“I’m so proud of you.” Bram said, squeezing Simon’s hand and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

Simon blushed.

“GUUUURL!” Justin shouted, rushing onto the stage with Simon’s other roommates Kim and Ivy. The roommates engulfed Simon and Bram in a hug and motioned for Victor to join them. Victor obliged the request and joined the massive hug.

“You were so great Si!” Ivy added.

“So good.” Kim agreed. 

“Thanks everyone.” Simon said. He looked up as three other figures approached.

“Si!” Leah exclaimed, running over to Simon and pulling him into a hug. Beside her, Simon’s two other friends Nick and Abbey waited to hug their friend.

“When did you guys get here?” Simon asked, completely taken aback.

“We just managed to make it here by the time you took the stage.” Nick explained.

“I’m so glad we did!” Abbey said, “You were amazing.”

Simon smiled. “Leah, Nick, Abbey. I want you all to meet Victor.” Simon said, he placed his hand on Victor’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Victor, it’s so great to finally meet you!” Leah said. “Si talks about you almost as much as he talks about Bram.”

“What are you telling her about me?” Bram demanded of his boyfriend.

“Only good things.” Simon said.

Leah rolled her eyes. “Riight.” she turned back to Victor.

“Okay, now where is your guy?” she asked.

Victor waved Benji over and Leah ran up to him immediately.

“Hi Benji. I’m Simon’s friend Leah.” she said, moving in for an immediate hug. Abbey followed. Nick spared Benji and just extended his hand.

“Well, looks like the gang’s back together!” Mr. Worth exclaimed as he approached the group. “How are you all?” he asked.

“Doing good Mr. Worth.” Abbey said.

Victor left Simon and his friends to catch up while he made his way to Benji. He immediately pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss and draped an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m so glad that’s over with.” he said.

Benji laughed. He walked with Victor over where Felix and Lake were standing.

“Great job dude.” Felix said.

“Felix, I was just standing there man. I didn’t have to say anything.”

“Well, you did a great job not falling over.” Felix supplied. Lake rolled her eyes and Victor laughed.

“Okay. Thanks Felix. You headed home soon?”

Felix shook his head. “Lake and I are going out for a bit. I let your dad know I’d be home after dinner.”

Victor nodded. “Alright man. I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye Victor. We’ll see you later.” Lake said.

He watched as Felix and Lake made their way to the exit. Beside him, Benji was again squeezing his hand.

Felix was now staying with Victor and his dad while the situation with Felix’s mom was getting sorted out. Simon’s mother Emily had worked with Victor’s mother to try and find the woman. Felix had claimed she was staying with an aunt, but they had been unable to reach her. In the meantime, Victor’s parents, in consultation with Simon’s parents, had decided it was not safe for Felix to continue to live in the apartment in its current state. And so, until they could clean the apartment, Felix was staying on the pull out sofa in Armando’s apartment.

Victor knew that Felix both loved and hated this arrangement. While he loved being with his best friend and being treated as part of Victor’s family, he was still incredibly embarrassed about the apartment. For the past few nights, Felix had lain with Victor on his bed as they watched old movies. Periodically, Felix would break into tears and Victor would just hold him close and let him cry. He knew from experience that this was all he could really do in such a situation. 

Emily meanwhile had spearheaded a cleanup movement with Isabel. And so tomorrow morning, all of Simon’s friends and Victor’s friends were helping box up all of the clutter in the apartment and they were taking it to a UHaul that the Spiers had rented. 

Afterwards, they were all going over to the Spiers for a big celebration. Victor continued to be overwhelmed by the generosity of Simon and his parents and he knew that Felix was also touched. That still however left the matter of Felix’s mother and how to combat her depression. Emily had spent several days talking with Felix to try and get more information, but unfortunately, Felix just didn’t know where she was. 

Victor’s father had gotten the idea to trace where the apartment rent payments were being sent from. He was currently trying to work with the landlord to find a legal way to do this. Until then however, Armando had told Felix that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted. Victor suspected that would be at least until Felix’s foot had healed. And he was fine with that. It was his turn to take care of his best friend.

“Ready for work?” Benji asked, interrupting Victor’s thoughts.

“I am. I hear there’s a sexy barista working today.” Victor teased.

“Oh really?” Benji said. “I guess I better go as well.”

Victor smiled. He loved working with Benji at Brasstown. The two knew each other so well at this point that they were like one finely oiled machine. And as long as they kept any drama out of the workplace, their boss Sarah was fine with them continuing to work together despite the fact that they were now dating.

“Alright then. Let’s go.” Victor said.

****

Armando Salazar sat on the couch and felt his foot tapping on the carpet. He willed it to stop as his hands fidgeted in his lap.

A warm hand slowly came down on his right forearm and squeezed. He looked to his right and saw his wife, Isabel, looking at him warmly. Yes, right now they were separated, but they hoped that this was temporary. They still loved each other and they were determined to work through the problems in their marriage.

Which was what had Armando so nervous as he sat in their marriage counselor’s office. Across from them, Dr. Crane sat patiently in his chair, once again taking no visible notes and wearing a simple red polo and khakis. Aramando was still not sure how he felt about the man’s more casual dress attire. 

He knew these thoughts were just distractions. He was trying to buy himself time from talking about what was going on. But he couldn’t avoid it any longer.

Dr.Crane cleared his throat. “So as you were helping Felix, you say that your mother called?”

Armando nodded. “Yes. She called to tell me that one of my cousins had shown her and my father footage of the basketball game-”

“The one where your son was injured by a teammate on purpose.” Dr. Crane confirmed.

Armando again nodded. “Yes. And from there, they found Victor’s posting on the web.”

“The post where he came out as gay to his school.” 

“Yes.” Armando was silent again.

Dr.Crane seemed to be deciding whether to let Armando take his time or if it was better to give him more leading questions. However, after Armando remained silent for over a minute, he opted for the second option.

“What was your parents’ reaction?”

Armando sighed, he felt his foot tapping and his leg shaking again. 

“They weren’t happy.” he said.

That of course was an understatement. His mother had broken down in tears over the phone. His father refused to even get on the phone. And after the very short call, no one in his family had returned any of Armando’s calls, texts, or emails. 

“And so you’ve decided to go down to Texas.” Dr. Crane stated.

“I’m hoping it will be harder to ignore me in person.” Armando admitted.

“And if they don’t let you in? If they still reject you?”

Armando spread his hands. “I have to try. For Victor’s sake. And for my own.”

Isabel squeezed his arm again. She was proud of him for standing by their son. And, she knew, for standing up for her against his parents.

“Have you thought about what you are going to say?” Dr. Crane asked.

Armando sighed. “Many, many times. I’m more afraid of losing my temper than anything. Honestly, I wish it were just me, but Victor insisted on going as well.”

Dr. Crane looked from Armando to Isabel. “How do you feel about that? Do you agree with your husband?”

Isabel frowned. “I wish we could protect Victor from this. I do. But he’s sixteen now and this is his life. If he chooses to try and talk to his grandparents about this, then all I can do is try and support him.”

The counselor nodded. “Armando, we’ve talked previously about how religious your family is. Given their initial reaction, are you prepared for the things they might say to you or to Victor?”

Armando tensed. The man had hit on his worst fear. Yes, he was prepared for his parents to say hurtful things. In truth, they had said them for years and Victor had just never let them know he was hurt, concealing it along with the fact that he was gay. But now, out in the open, they could be even worse. And Armando was not sure how he would react to that.

“I... acknowledge that is a possibility. But I still have to confront them.” he replied.

“Getting back to Felix…” Dr. Crane said, changing the subject for a few moments to let Armando regroup, “I understand that he is now staying with you?”

“Temporarily.” Isabel explained. “His apartment is not safe. We’re cleaning it tomorrow and then, hopefully, he will feel comfortable going back to it.”

“And still no word on his mother?” Dr. Crane asked.

“No.” Armando sighed. “We’ve hit a dead end for now. We contacted the school and the principal has been trying to help as well, but wherever she is, she is not reachable.”

“Does he have other family? Where is the father?” 

Isabel paused. “Felix...doesn’t like to talk much about his family. He’s still very upset about being discovered. We’ve been giving him time to get comfortable and tell us what he can. And Emily has been helping with this as well.”

Dr. Crane sighed, clearly not liking what he had to say next. “Still, the fact remains that Felix is still a minor for two more years. Now, he could petition the court for emancipation- and he might get it. But until he does, social services should be contacted.Felix is on the older side so it’s unlikely they would take him but-”

“That’s a bit extreme at this stage. We’ve only just found out about this and have only had a week to try and contact his mother-” Isabel started to say.

“Except she’s been gone for three months. By legal standards, she has abdicated her responsibility and abandoned her son.” The counselor pointed out.

“We’re not turning him over to DCF.” Armando insisted.

“I understand your concerns, but you may not have a choice much longer. Especially if the school is now involved.”

Isabel sighed.

Dr. Crane tried a new approach. “What about this aunt? Surely she has an address or a telephone number? Perhaps she could assume custody until the mother is found.”

Isabel shook her head. “We’ve tried. Felix didn’t have anything with her address or number.”

“Is there any family nearby he might have mentioned? Something he might have said to Victor in passing?”

Armando sighed. “Nothing that Victor could recall.”

Dr. Crane leaned back in his chair, clearly trying to think of how to phrase what he said next.

“Frankly, I’m concerned. The two of you are separated and you are trying to work on your marriage. But between your three children and your current situation with your family Armando… Not to mention Victor’s own struggles…” He sat forward and clasped his hands together. “I worry what the stress of helping Felix will do to the two of you.Your marriage is in a very fragile state and parenting in this situation is hard enough. But adding this to it may be the straw that breaks the camel’s back.”

Armando and Isabel sat in silence for several minutes as they absorbed what the counselor was telling them.

“We can’t abandon him. He’s like another son to us.” Isabel finally said.

Dr. Crane nodded his head. “I understand. I do. But you need to ask yourselves if the two of you are the best people to support him right now. If Felix has family nearby, they should be stepping up. Even if you split the load, that would be preferable. At some point, everyone reaches their breaking point. And I fear you are both perilously close.”

He looked at the Salazars. “You need to decide if you are doing what is best for Felix and your children right now.”

****

Work at Brasstown had gone well. It was a typical Friday afternoon crowd. Victor had noticed throughout the week that, as a result of the basketball game going viral, he was being stared at by some of the customers as they ordered their coffee. Thankfully however, that seemed to be winding down.

Victor and Benji had closed up and headed out to grab a bite together. Simon had invited them to join his friends but Victor had wanted to give Simon time to catch up with them on his own. Besides, he reasoned, they would see everyone tomorrow morning for the big cleanup at Felix’s apartment followed by the big meal Emily had been planning for over a week. 

Simon’s parents being who they were, they had expanded the invite list to include Felix, Lake, Mia, and Andrew as well as Victor’s parents and siblings. Mia and Andrew had already politely declined. They had already planned their first date for tomorrow evening. Lake meanwhile had wanted to go but was forced into joining her mother on a weekend getaway. So Felix would join Benji and Victor along with Pilar, Adrian, and his parents.

Finished with dinner, Benji walked Victor up the flight of stairs to his father’s apartment. 

“Did you want to come in for a bit and hang out?” Victor asked.

Benji hesitated. Of course he wanted to. However, he knew that Felix might need Victor’s support and Benji did not want to get in the way of that.

Victor saw him hesitate. “Listen B, I know it’s been a tough week. But, I really would like you to come in and spend some time with me before I leave for Texas.” He reached over and squeezed Benji’s hand. He smiled softly.

Benji looked at his boyfriend and knew he was in trouble. Every time he looked into those eyes, he was in trouble. “Just for a little while.” Benji said.

“Sure.” Victor agreed, opening the door and pulling his boyfriend inside.

“Hey Benji.” Felix greeted from his spot on the sofa. He had the bed out and was laying on it watching a movie.

“Hey Felix. How’s the foot?” Benji asked.

Felix shrugged. “It hurts, but it seems to be healing.” he paused the movie and turned to face them. “I made some popcorn and there are some snacks if you guys want to join me.” he offered.

Victor looked at Benji to seek his permission. Benji smiled. “Sure. What movie are we watching?”

“Star Wars: The Force Awakens” Felix answered. “I just started it.”

“Huh.” Benji said. “I never saw that one. I’ve only seen the classics.”

“Not the prequels?” Victor asked, horrified.

Benji laughed and knew he was in trouble. “Nope. I was told to avoid those.”

“You’re missing out on the best lightsaber fight in the films!” Victor exclaimed.

“The Sequel Trilogy is better than the Prequels anyway.” Felix said.

He ducked his head as Victor’s shoe whizzed by his ear.

“Vic!” Benji exclaimed in surprise.

“Sorry! But that’s blasphemy! The prequels are far more original than what Disney put out.” Victor protested.

“I just like the original three.” Benji said, pulling his boyfriend in close “I love you.” He kissed Victor.

“I know.” Victor said after. All three boys burst out laughing.

“Alright Han, let’s go get some snacks and join Chewie on the couch.”

“Right away your worship.” Benji replied. 

Victor looked at him and grinned. He loved his boyfriend.

****

_“Rey, May the Force be with you.”_

Victor looked over at Benji and smiled.

Victor lay on one side of the bed while Benji was on the other. In between them, sleeping peacefully, was Felix.

The two boys watched as the movie finished up and the end credits began to roll.

“Okay. I really should get going.” Benji whispered.

Victor nodded and in the same low whisper replied. “I’ll walk you out.”

The two boys carefully extricated themselves from the sofabed and quietly walked to the front entrance of the apartment.

“I still can’t believe Luke didn’t even say anything.” Benji said, still whispering.

“I know! And Han!” Victor replied, also in whisper.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

“Also, Poe and Finn are totally gay right?” Benji asked.

Victor nodded. “Absolutely.”

Benji smiled again and looked back at their sleeping friend. He didn’t want to risk saying anything else that might wake Felix up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Benji replied. He held his boots in his hands. He would put them on when he got outside.

“Alright. I love you.” Victor said, falling into the new way they said goodbye.

“I love you too.” Benji said with a smile. He moved in and kissed Victor. Then he quietly opened the door and let himself out.

He nearly jumped as Armando came up the stairs.

“Evening Benji.” Armando greeted in a tired voice.

“Evening sir.” Benji replied.

Victor stood in the doorway. 

“Felix is asleep, papi. Benji was just leaving.”

Armando nodded. “Alright. I’m heading straight to bed as well. I’ll see you both tomorrow at 9am sharp.”

“We’ll be ready.” Benji promised. “Have a good night Mr. Salazar.”

Armando smiled at him. “Get home safe Benji.”

He disappeared into the apartment, leaving his son alone with his boyfriend.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Benji promised. He finished putting on his boots and stood up.

“Text me when you get home.” Victor reminded him.

“Always.” Benji replied with a final wave.

Victor watched him descend the steps and then went back inside.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. It hopefully functions as a small recap for readers without feeling like too much retreading of the plot. 
> 
> A word of warning for everyone: These next few chapters will be tough. There will be some crying for these characters. But much like The Weight, they will ultimately come out of their experiences stronger than before.
> 
> One last thing: While I will endeavor to keep to nightly updates, that may not be as possible through August. As a result, updates may at times be less frequent.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Victor and their friends help clean Felix's apartment.  
> Everyone gathers at Simon's for a celebration.  
> And a lot of conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By some miracle, this chapter managed to get itself finished by today. I really thought this one would get delayed but I am finally happy with how it turned out and hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you as always for those of you who are leaving your kudos and your comments. The feedback is greatly appreciated.

It looked like a small army had been assembled. Simon’s father Jack had arrived with a large UHaul truck and boxes. Emily had tape and markers while Isabel had a full array of cleaning supplies. The assignments were broken down simply. Emily, Isabel, Lake, Mia, Ivy, Kim, Pilar, Leah, Abbey and Nora would sort and label the boxes. Jack, Armando, Simon, Bram, Justin, Nick, Cal, Victor, Benji, and Andrew would lift any heavy objects into the boxes and load all of the labeled boxes onto the truck. Once the space was clean, Kim and the girls would clean while Jack would take the boys to unload the boxes into the rented storage unit.

Felix stood in the center of the room feeling completely useless due to his broken foot. Lake decided to get him involved by having him identify some of the piles. She and Mia would then sort them over and label them.

As he looked through the items, Felix felt memories threaten to overwhelm him on more than one occasion. He remembered happier times with his mother and wondered why it had all gone so wrong and why he hadn’t stopped her sooner.

After sorting through one particular pile of toys his mother had bought him, he collapsed to the floor and started to weep. Kim and Abby were the next to him and they ran over immediately.

“Hey sweetie. It’s alright. It’s alright.” Kim said, bending down and rubbing Felix’s back as the tears kept coming.

Abby sat down on the floor across from Felix and took his hand. “Hey Felix. You don’t have to be here for this. We can continue from here. You’ve gotten us off to a great start.”

Andrew and Nick, back from their latest load of boxes, came over and joined them.

“Abby’s right man.” Nick said, “We’ve got this.”

“Come on Felix. Let me take you back to Victor’s apartment.” Andrew offered.

Felix looked up at his classmate and nodded. Andrew and Nick bent down and each lifted an arm, helping Felix up again while Kim and Abby got his crutches.

Andrew placed a steadying hand on Felix’s arm and guided him out of the apartment and back to Armando’s.

Lake saw them as they were leaving. “Felix? Honey, what’s wrong?”

Andrew turned to her. “I think it’s just a bit much for him right now.” 

Lake nodded. “You go rest sweetie. I’ll be over in a bit. We’ll take care of the other boxes.” she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek, then she threw her arms over his head to hug him.

“Thanks everyone.” Felix said, trying to compose himself. He knew they were right. Emotionally, this was just too much for him.

Lake moved out of the way and let Andrew and Nick help Felix out of the apartment.

Justin looked up from his own load of boxes. “He’ll be okay. He just needs time to process all of this.”

Leah nodded in agreement. “It’s a lot to have your life exposed like this- especially to people he barely knows.”

Lake sighed. “I really appreciate all of you helping us. When I first saw this apartment, I honestly wasn’t sure what to do.” she turned to look at Isabel. “I’m so glad you are getting him the help he needs.”

Isabel moved over to her and embraced her in a hug. “Of course honey. Felix is family. As are you.”

Lake felt a tear form in her own eye and wiped it away. None of her friends’ parents had ever said that before. Not even Mia’s father. But the Salazars valued family and friends as much as the Spiers seemed to. Lake only wished her own mother felt the same. She brushed the thought off and got back to work. She was here for her boyfriend and she was determined to keep this about him and not make it about her.

But her best friend wasn’t about to let her off that easy. Mia could see she was conflicted and she went over to her friend and gave her a hug.

“I know this is tough. But we’ll get through this together.” she promised.

****

Even with an army of volunteers, it still took several hours to make a dent in the apartment. Thankfully, Jack had sprung for the large UHaul so there was still plenty of room on the truck. 

The group had managed to clear the main hallway and the back living area. They were now tackling the closets, bedroom and kitchen when Isabel and Emily arrived with lunch for the hungry volunteers.

They set up in Armando’s apartment and spread out to the hallway and the empty spaces they could find in Felix’s apartment. Everyone was chatting excitedly as they got to know each other better. Andrew and Nick in particular had hit it off while Leah was commiserating with Mia about having a gay friend whom she had had a crush on. Abby meanwhile was talking with Pilar, Ivy, and Kim. Simon took advantage of all the conversations to pull Victor aside.

Once they were in Victor’s room, he closed the door and turned to him.

“I just wanted to check in with you and see how you’re doing.” he said.

Victor shrugged. “I’m good Simon. I mean, I’m worried about Felix, but there isn’t much more I can do right now.”

“My mom is looking into all the options.” Simon assured him. “Felix will be okay.”

Victor knew that Emily would move heaven and earth to help so he relaxed slightly.

“I am worried about leaving him alone while we’re in Texas.” Victor admitted. 

With both Victor and his father going, he was concerned that Felix would be all alone in an empty apartment. 

Simon nodded. “I thought you might say that. It’s up to your dad and Felix of course, but Felix is welcome to stay with my parents and Nora.”

Victor shook his head. He didn’t like the idea of Felix being that far from his home. He knew that at least with his apartment, his mother and sister would still be around. And really, the only reason he hadn’t asked his mother if Felix could just stay in his old room was due to the stress she was currently under with taking care of Adrian and Pilar while giving all those piano lessons.

“I’ll talk to my parents and Felix. That’s really nice of your parents to offer, but I think Felix would be more comfortable closer to his apartment..”

Simon smiled. “Remember what I told you about family Victor.” he sighed. “Honestly, if Bram and the others didn’t have to get back, I know they would jump at taking care of Felix. But since Leah, Nick and Abby are here for the rest of the week, I can also ask them to check in.”

“Thanks Simon. And I appreciate it. Really. But I need to check with Felix. I don’t know how comfortable that would make him.”

Simon nodded. He looked around the room before returning his gaze back to Vicor. Victor could tell there was more.

“Are you ready for what may happen in Texas?” Simon finally asked.

Victor sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. “Honesty? No. But I also wasn’t surprised about how they reacted.”

Simon frowned. “I know you had mentioned your grandfather’s reaction at seeing Benji and Derek kiss-”

“And he has said things around us for years. Honestly Simon, he was one of the main reasons I was so desperate  _ not _ to be gay. I always thought he’d react poorly.”

Victor sat down on his bed. “I thought maybe after I stood up to him at my party, they would have started to look at this differently. I guess not.”

Simon sat down next to him and placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder, giving him a pat.

“I get it Victor. I know you and I haven’t discussed this much, but some of my family doesn’t accept me. We aren’t currently on speaking terms.”

Simon sighed. “It’s not easy. And you already know about Justin and his family. But you and I are lucky that our parents and siblings support us.”

“I know Simon. I just-” Victor trailed off, “it hurts.”

“Yeah” Simon agreed, “It does.”

He placed his arm around Victor’s left shoulder and pulled him close, wrapping his other arm to interlock and embrace Victor while leaning his chin on Victor’s head. “But I’m here for you. And so is everyone else. Just remember you always have family who will be there for you.”

Victor nodded. He knew that now.  _ Really _ knew that. And if he needed any further proof, he only needed to look at the small army of friends and family who had come today to help Felix. These were people who helped each other when they needed it. Because that is what a  _ true _ family does.

“Alright, let’s get back out there before Bram gets the last sandwich.” Simon said. And Victor couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

Simon looked at him and smiled. “Bram  _ will _ eat your sandwich.” he promised. 

Victor stood up quickly and moved toward the door. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he saw Bram moving towards his sandwich. Victor moved to intercept him as Simon laughed.

“Told ya.”

****

It was nearly 4pm when they finished. The entire space had been cleared and as the rooms were empty, Isabel and Pilar got to work dusting while Lake and Mia took care of washing down any surfaces. Kim and Ivy were vacuuming while Abby and Leah helped put things back in order. Emily had gone to sit with Felix and talk with him.

By the time they had finished, the apartment had never looked so clean. Lake was astounded at what they had been able to accomplish in a single afternoon.

Victor looked around the space with Benji and Lake. It looked like a normal apartment again. The kitchen had been cleaned and all the items put away. The dining room table had been cleaned off and dusted. There was a couch and coffee table under all the boxes that had been cleaned up and the pathway to Felix’s room was also clear. Isabel had also put clean sheets on Felix’s bed and made sure his room, which was already incredibly clean, was also dusted and vacuumed.

Unsure of how Felix would react, Jack suggested that Simon and Bram take their friends back to the house and get ready for dinner. Andrew and Mia likewise had gone home to prepare for their date. Pilar had gone back to the apartment to stay with Adrian, who had returned from staying at a friend’s house for the day. This left Victor with Armando and Isabel along with Lake and Benji to take care of Felix. Jack was downstairs, waiting to see what to do next.

Victor and Lake decided it would be best if they were the ones to retrieve Felix. When they entered Armando’s apartment, they found him talking quietly with Emily. As soon as he saw them enter, he stopped speaking and Emily looked up at them.

“We’re all done.” Victor said.

Emily nodded. She looked over at Felix. He had his head to the floor but he nodded as well.

“Do you…” Lake asked cautiously.

Felix shook his head. He wasn’t ready.

Emily looked at him. “Felix, honey, I know this isn’t easy. But the sooner you do this, the sooner you can start to move on. Are you sure?”

Victor stepped forward. “Lake and I will be right beside you buddy. We’ve got you. I promise.”

Felix sighed. He nodded and then slowly used his crunches to stabilize himself as he got up.

He walked over to where Victor and Lake were. “Let’s get this over with I guess.” he said with a sigh.

Victor frowned but nodded. He opened the front door and let Felix and Lake enter the outer hallway ahead of him.

Then, he went over to Felix’s apartment and opened the door.

Felix hesitated for half a second and then started in, Lake was right behind him. Inside, Victor’s parents and Benji were standing in the sitting area. They turned to see Felix, but said nothing. They let him process the state of the space on his own.

Felix was silent as his eyes surveyed the apartment. He knew exactly where every pile had been and despite the cleaning, he could still make out the small impressions of where the boxes should have been in the carpet.

He proceeded into the kitchen and saw that it had all been freshly wiped down and cleaned. He sighed as he recalled this being the space where most of the magazines had been stored. He moved through the kitchen and into the dining area, seeing for the first time what the table looked like underneath all the junk that had sat on it for years. He could tell that despite the cleaning, the table itself was warped from the weight that had been placed on it for years.

Felix continued through the sitting room, looking down at the space where Victor’s parents had found him trapped just one week earlier at around this same time. Now, there was a coffee table. He looked up at the Salazars and saw that they were watching him with concern. He imagined they too were reliving that awful moment. Beside him, Lake and Victor were hovering nearby, ready to catch him if he stumbled. Felix could see that Benji was also ready to do the same.

He continued on, down to the hallway where his mother’s room was. Inside, Felix could tell that her sheets had been changed and the room had been cleaned. Felix could see that all the rooms in the house had been scrubbed. He made his way to his room and saw that it was mostly the same aside from some fresh sheets and a little more tidy.

He slowly sat down on the bed and looked up at Victor and Lake. The two could see the tears were already welling up and they were by his side in an instant holding him close as he wept. Benji joined them while Armando and Isabel stood by the doorway, unable to do anything but watch.

****

Drained by the events of the day, Felix opted not to go to Simon’s and after informing her mother that she would not be going on their weekend getaway as planned, Lake stayed behind with him. They had offered to watch Adrian and Isabel had gratefully accepted.

Victor, his parents, his sister, and Benji arrived at the Spier residence at 6pm. There were already several cars parked outside the house when they arrived.

Simon and Bram were in the front yard ready to greet everyone.

“Hey guys!” Bram said, moving to embrace Isabel, Pilar, and Victor. He extended his hand and firmly shook Armando’s. Simon moved to do the same. 

“Felix and Lake send their regrets.” Victor said.

Simon inclined his head. No further explanation was needed. “Of course. Well, everyone else is in the back if you’d like to join.”

Isabel nodded and started to follow Bram as he led them back. Simon hung back with Victor and Benji.

“So really, how is Felix?” Simon asked.

“He’s struggling.” Benji admitted. “Lake cancelled her trip with her mom to stay with him.”

“I don’t think he can be left in that apartment alone right now.” Victor added. “I really don’t like leaving him alone while we’re in Texas.”

Simon nodded. “The offer still stands. Felix is welcome here if he wants.”

Victor shook his head. “I really don’t think that will work. I’m worried about him though. Maybe we should postpone.”

“Or, you could just let your father go. You don’t need to be there.” Simon suggested.

Victor shook his head vigorously. “No. I won’t run from this. I have to talk to them. I have to hear it from them.”

Benji sighed and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “In that case, I will stay with Felix. I’ll talk to my parents.”

Victor looked at Benji. “Are you sure B? I know that’s a lot to ask of you-”

Benji smiled. “Felix is my friend too. I’m sure.”

“Alright. Thank you. You can take my bed. I’ll put some clean sheets on it before I leave. It’ll only be for one night. We’ll be back late on Tuesday.”

Simon smiled at them both. “Alright. Now that that’s settled, let’s head back and see everyone.”

****

Armando saw Jack in the back by the grill and headed over to check in.

“Hey. There’s beer in the cooler if you want one.” Jack offered.

“Thanks.” Armando replied, withdrawing an ice cold bottle and popping off the top. He turned back to Jack. “Thank you for all your help today. I wasn’t sure how we were going to get that apartment cleaned up.”

Jack smiled. “I get it. I thought the same when I saw it last week. But luckily, our sons have a lot of good friends willing to help out.” he motioned to the group of friends that were sitting at the long set of tables that Emily and Jack had set up in the backyard.

“I’m so glad Victor found Simon. And that he has a whole network of support now.” Armando admitted.

“And so do you.” Jack reminded him, raising his own beer and tapping it to Armando’s with a clang.

Armando smiled. “I appreciate that Jack. Really. I’m not looking forward to this trip.” His smile faded.

“Been there too I’m afraid. I still have some extended family that I haven’t spoken to going on over two years now. Is a part of me sad? Yes. Do I regret standing by my son? Absolutely not.”

Armando looked over at Victor and saw him talking with Nick, Justin, Leah and Ivy. To his right, Benji was chatting with Abby, Kim, and Bram while Pilar was talking with Simon and Nora. He looked to the kitchen and saw his wife laughing as she helped Emily prepare the salad.

“You’re right.” he said, turning back to Jack and smiling. “I have no regrets either.”

He raised his beer in a silent toast and Jack did the same.

****

“And he draws.” Bram said to Abby. “And it’s amazing. You should have seen the painting he gave Victor for their one week anniversary.”

Benji blushed a little. He took a sip from his soda to calm down. Beside him, Bram took a sip of beer while Ivy and Kim nursed their wine.

“That’s amazing Benji.” Abby said. “I’d love to see some of your sketches sometime.”

Benji smiled. “I’ve mostly been drawing Victor lately.” he admitted.

“Awww.” Kim exclaimed. “That is adorable!”

“You should have seen their date last week. Oh wait! I have pictures on my phone.” Bram said, retrieving the photos from his iPhone. He held his beer out to Benji. “Could you hold this one sec?”

Benji felt himself turning scarlet. He moved his hand out to accept the beer.

“Bram, stop embarrassing him.” Leah said, walking over to join the group.

Bram paused, still holding the phone in one hand and the beer in the other. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you Benji. Honestly, I was just thrilled for you both.” Bram said, noticing how red Benji had been.

Benji smiled. “I really appreciate it Bram. I’m just still getting used to all of the attention I guess. But you can show them the photos.”

Abby and Kim squeezed in closer and Leah moved around to get a look as well. Bram handed her his beer bottle as he pulled up the photos.

“That is an amazing jacket!” Kim said.

“Seriously, you guys look amazing.” Leah agreed. “I wish my dates treated me that way.”

“Hey, isn’t it your two week today?” Abby asked.

Benji nodded. “It is. We decided rather than drive ourselves crazy and with everything going on, we’d wait until our one month for another big celebration.”

“Aww. Well that makes sense.” Abby replied.

“Oh my god that painting!” Kim exclaimed. 

Abby and Leah rushed over to see the photo on Bram’s phone.

“That is the most adorable picture I’ve ever seen!” Leah squealed. She took a sip of wine.

Benji again felt himself blushing.

****

“Nora, the salad is ready to go out.” Emily said, turning to her daughter.

“Okay mom. I still think we should have tried my recipe though-” Nora replied.

“Another time honey. We just had so much going on, I didn’t want to add anything else to your plate.”

Nora rolled her eyes. She knew when her mother was lying. Emily sighed.

“Okay fine. I hate that salad. Are you happy?”

Nora nodded. “I knew it.” she said triumphantly. She took the large salad bowl off the counter and proceeded outside.

Isabel watched the exchange and looked at Emily. Emily shrugged and laughed.

“What can I say? I hate my daughter’s cooking. Simon will take a bite and then conveniently find a way to feed it to the dog. Jack seems like he may have lost his taste buds and chokes it down.”

Isabel laughed. “Victor is the cook in our family. Though it's mostly breakfast. His pancakes are good though. They’ve brought peace to the family on more than one occasion.”

Emily nodded. Isabel’s face fell as she realized what she had said. Her son used food to fix his family. It was another example of Victor doing something to try and hold the family together rather than allowing an argument to play out to its conclusion.

“I didn’t mean-” Isabel started to say.

“Hey! It’s okay. Tonight is for celebrating right? I’m not here to analyze anyone.” She raised her wine glass in a toast and Isabel grabbed her own glass to match her.

“Alright, what’s next?” Isabel asked.

Emily looked around the kitchen. “I think we’re just about ready. Jack should be finished grilling right about now. And I just need to take the sides out of the oven.”

As she said this, the over timer beeped.

Emily grabbed an oven mitt and retrieved the food from the over. She set it down on the counter and looked over at Isabel.

“Okay. I guess we’re ready.”

****

The unlikely crew of family and friends gathered around the large backyard dining setup and sat down as a family. Emily waited until everyone was seated before standing up.

“I want to welcome all of you to our home.” she began. She looked at her husband, son, and daughter before continuing.

“Just over two years ago, Simon entered a new phase of his journey to adulthood that changed our family- for the better. While we are thrilled to welcome back old friends-” she acknowledged Leah, Nick, and Abby, “We are equally thrilled to welcome new ones.” she motioned to Ivy, Justin, and Kim. Then her gaze turned to Victor.

“Victor, I know that these past few weeks have been a rollercoaster for you and your family. But I hope all of you know how thrilled we are to add you to ours.” She smiled at each of the Salazars and Benji.

Victor smiled back and squeezed Benji’s hand. Simon raised his wine glass in their direction as did Bram. The other Spiers followed suit except for Nora who raised a glass of ice tea. Victor and Benji raised their soda and Pilar raised her own glass of lemonade.

“To friends new and old.” Emily said, raising her wine glass to complete the toast.

Everyone repeated the toast and began to clink their glasses. Benji smiled shyly as he clinked his soda against Simon’s wine glass and then Bram’s. Victor grinned as he touched his soda to Ivy and Kim’s and then Abby and Nick’s.

Jack stood up. “I promise, I’ll be brief. I know you all want to eat.” he said. Everyone laughed.

“I just wanted to echo my wife’s wonderful toast and add that I hope that all families will eventually be able to have the kind of celebration and relationship that we have.” Jack looked at Justin and Armando in particular. He raised his glass and the others did the same.

“To a better tomorrow.” he said.

“To a better tomorrow!” Leah and Kim shouted. Others joined in and again the glasses clinked.

Victor had his back turned to the left as he clinked glasses with Nick and then Pilar and his parents. Benji hesitated as he touched his soda again to Simon and Bram’s wine glass and then to the others. He smiled again as he did so.

“Alright. Enough talking. Let’s eat.” Jack said.

Everyone cheered and began to dig in.

****

The dinner was full of laughter and conversation as everyone got to know each other a bit more. Pilar had hit it off with Abby and Ivy and the three were having some discussions about the fashion choices of Victor and Simon. Pilar received several compliments for the outfit she had picked out for Victor.

Justin meanwhile had taken Victor aside and the two walked to the front yard.

“Simon told me about how your grandparents reacted.” Justin began.

Victor had his head down looking at the blade of glasses. He nodded before raising it to meet Justin’s eyes. “Yeah. I wish I could tell you I didn’t expect that.”

Justin moved forward and hugged him. “Vic- I know this is hard. And I know these past two weeks have felt excruciatingly long with all you’ve been through. But, I know you will get through this too.”

Victor smiled at him. “Thanks Justin. I know I will too. Because I have you and Ivy, Kim, Bram, Simon and everyone else. And I know I love Benji and no one can tell me that is wrong.”

Justin felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Ohhh! My baby is all grown up!” he said, wrapping Victor in an even tighter hug. Victor moved his arms to return the hug, patting Justin on the back softly.

****

Leah and Simon walked down the street opposite his house. While dessert was getting prepped, everyone had spread out for a bit and Simon had asked his own guru to take a walk so they could chat. Naturally, they found themselves walking their usual path.

“So spill Si-” Leah said as they walked slowly down the sidewalk.

Simon sighed, he had his hands stuffed in his purple hoodie- another one Bram had threatened to burn.

“I’m worried about this trip to Texas.” he admitted. “I don’t think Victor should go.”

Leah stared at him as they continued to walk slowly. “Why?”

“Victor has been through so much so fast. His grandparents have cut off contact, but maybe the best thing to do is to let things sit for a bit. I’m worried that going down there might trigger some type of-”

“Explosion?” Leah supplied.

Simon looked at her and nodded. “Yeah. Based on what little I know about the conversation his dad had with Victor’s grandmother, it didn’t sound like they will be exactly pleased to see Victor on their doorstep right now.”

Leah nodded.

Simon continued. “I just wish I could slow things down for him you know? I wish he could take things one step at a time. Instead, it feels like the poor kid has had to run a nonstop marathon since he came out to his family.”

“That’s you wanting to be protective though Si. You did the same thing when Nora started cooking. You didn’t want her feelings to be hurt so you made all of us pretend her cooking was good.” she reminded him with a grin.

Simon sighed and Leah continued.

“You know you can’t protect him. But you want to control this as much as possible. And that’s because you are a control freak Si.” she held up her hand. “No offense.”

“Uh. Taken.” Simon said with a frown. “But I know you’re right.”

“I’m always right Si. It’s part of being a guru. You should know that.” she laughed and Simon laughed as well.

He looked at her. “But seriously Leah, that’s why I volunteered to go on this trip. You’re right that I may not be able to control what his grandparents say to him, but I can at least control what comes after. I can take care of him if it comes to that.”

Leah smiled. “And that Simon Spier, is why you are the right guru for Victor.”

She paused and motioned to the house. “Shall we head back? I think dessert is probably ready and we probably want to make sure there is still some left.”

Simon nodded. “Lead the way oh wise guru.” he smiled.

She punched him playfully in the shoulder and the both laughed.

****

After dessert, the parents retreated for some light coffee and conversation while those under the age of thirty continued to talk outside. While everyone was sitting at the table, Nick walked over with a small black box and placed it on the table.

“Oh! We’re playing?” Ivy asked.

Nick nodded. He looked over at Simon who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at Victor. “Victor, are you guys up for a game of Cards against Humanity?”

Victor looked over at Benji, who had been quiet for much of the evening. “What do you think?” he asked.

Benji looked at him and squeezed his hand. “Sure. If you’ll be on my team.”

“Ooh! What are the teams?” Justin asked.

“We should mix it up a bit.” Nora suggested.

Everyone nodded. Victor looked at Benji, and he nodded, giving his permission. 

After some quick sorting, everyone had paired off into a team. They were: Pilar and Justin, Nora and Kim, Leah and Benji, Abby and Victor, Simon and Ivy, and Nick and Bram.

Nick started to deal out the cards. He placed the black card out:

“I drink to forget _____”

Pilar and Justin giggled as they quickly tossed out their card. Simon and Ivy also quickly tossed theirs followed by Nora and Kim. Abby and Victor conferred for a moment and then tossed their card onto the pile.

Leah looked at Benji. “What do you think?” she asked.

Benji sighed. “I don’t know. Whatever one you think is best.” he took a sip of his soda and set it down.

Leah picked a card and tossed it in.

Nick looked at the pile and then began to read the answers:

“I drink to forget....My inner demons. Oh that one’s dark.”

He read the next one. “I drink to forget...the cool, refreshing taste of Pepsi. Okay…”

He picked up the next one. “I drink to forget...Deb,” Nick laughed at this one.

He moved on. “I drink to forget...Sudden and unwanted poetry slam. Ouch!”

He picked up the last card. “I drink to forget...the fear and hatred in men’s hearts. Wow…”

He looked at Bram and then two conferred for a second.

“We’re going with Deb. Poor Deb.”

Justin and Pilar high-fived each other. “Yes gurl!” Justin shouted.

Nick turned to them. “Alright, we’ll go this way. So you guys are next.”

Justin withdrew a black card and set it down.

“____ It’s a trap!”

Everyone looked at their cards and selected one. Benji looked at the deck with Leah and pointed out one that she tossed in. Victor did the same with Abby and soon Justin was reading the responses out loud.

“Bananas.... It’s a trap!” Everyone laughed.

“Going to bed at a reasonable hour...It’s a trap.” Justin cracked up at this one as did everyone else.

He read the remaining responses but of course, going to bed won. Simon and Ivy congratulated themselves and the game continued on.

****

It was almost midnight by the time everyone had wrapped up. After many hugs and warm goodbyes, the Salazar family and Benji got in their car and headed home.

Armando stopped at Benji’s to let him off. Victor got out of the car with Benji and walked him to the door.

“Hey, thanks for being so amazing today.” Victor said. He kissed Benji. 

Benji smiled. “It was fun.” he said. He looked at Victor. “I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Victor winked at him. “I think you mean later today. Get some sleep. I love you.” he kissed him again.

“I love you too.” Benji said. He waited until Victor was back in the car, waved to him and then headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 3 is done. It will definitely be posted tomorrow. Chapter 4 however... that may take a bit longer.
> 
> Fair warning: I'm pretty sure no less than three people cry in Chapter 3.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Armando and Simon go to confront Victor's grandparents in Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, fair warning that this doesn't go well. As in previous chapters, I avoid using specific language and leave it up to the reader's interpretation of what some of the characters might be saying.

The Dallas airport was bustling with activity as the three men entered early on Monday morning. The flight had been tense. All three of them were clearly nervous. Victor was nervous about seeing his grandparents and what they might say to him. Armando knew that he not only had to confront his parents about Victor, but also how they had treated his wife. And Simon was just worried for Victor’s general mental health. As a result, no one had talked during the two and a half hour flight. Simon had tried to watch a movie but gave up halfway through while Armando attempted to read a book that Dr. Crane had assigned him and Isabel as part of their therapy. Victor attempted to do some homework but his mind was not on the topic. He just kept thinking about his last tense encounter with his grandparents at his birthday party and how Tito had reacted to seeing Benji and Derek kissing.

Armando led the other two boys to the rental car station and quickly completed the needed paperwork to complete the rental of a small sedan for the next two days. Simon sat in the back while Victor sat in the passenger seat as his father drove to the hotel.

They were only staying one night. Their flight was for 12pm the next day. Simon and Victor were in one room while Armando had a room just across the hall. The three agreed to drop their bags and get settled for an hour before heading to visit Victor’s grandparents.

Simon set his bag down on the far bed and pulled out his phone. He quickly called Bram and his parents to let them know that they had arrived safely. Victor did the same, texting Benji since he was still in class and calling his mother to assure her that he was alright. When they finished, Simon sat down on the bed beside Victor and waited for him to sit as well before talking.

“Okay, we’re here. How are you feeling? Really?”

“I am absolutely terrified.” Victor admitted. He looked at Simon and flashed him a small smile.

Simon didn’t smile. Instead he acknowledged Victor with a nod of his head. “I’d be worried if you weren’t. But here’s what I want you to remember Victor: Whatever they might say to you, it may hurt, it may even feel true, but it doesn’t mean it is. You decide who you are and what you want to be. This is your life. And you get to live it how you choose. Okay?”

Victor let out a long, deep breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Okay.” he said.

Simon looked at him, still concerned. Again he wished Victo wasn’t going, but he knew Victor had decided that he had to do this. So Simon would be there to catch him if he fell.

“Okay, let’s breathe a few times together. Slow and steady. Ready?”

Victor nodded. He followed Simon’s lead, breathing in slowly and breathing out slowly. They repeated this exercise a few more times until Victor felt his body start to calm down. He glanced over at Simon.

“Thanks Simon. That helped.”

Simon smiled back at him. “Anytime Victor.” He stood up and extended his hand down to Victor. “Now, let’s go meet up with your dad.”

Victor nodded, reached for Simon’s hand and stood up. Together, they grabbed their phones, room keys, and proceeded out of the room and down to the lobby where Armando was waiting. He looked over at his son. “Mijo, are you sure about this? I can go alone.” 

Victor looked at his father and shook his head. “No pap. I have to do this for myself.”

Armando didn’t argue. He simply bowed his head and led the way to their rental car. They drove the rest of the way in silence, no one really in any mood to chat.

It was just after noon when they arrived at the home of Armando’s parents. They could tell both of them were home by the parked cars in the driveway. The neighborhood was quiet for a Monday afternoon. The sidewalks were clear and few cars were on the road.

Armando parked the car across the street and turned to look at this son.

“Alright. Are you ready?”

Victor shook his head. “I’ll never be ready. But I know I have to do this.”

Armando sighed. He was terrified for his son, but there was nothing he could do to prevent what would happen next. Victor was sixteen years old now and he had already proven that he could endure what society might throw at him. Still, this was the one thing Armando wished he had better control over. His own family had caused so much pain to his wife and children and it had happened on his watch.

All he could do now was try and manage the fallout. He might not be able to change his parents’ minds, but he would stand up for his son and support him however he could. And if it came to choosing between his parents and his son, he already knew he’d take a bullet for Victor without batting an eye. He knew that from the day his son was born and since then, not a day had gone by that had changed his mind. He opened the car door and stepped out. Victor and Simon each did the same.

Simon turned to Victor. “Okay, I will be right here outside if you need anything.” he reminded Victor. The two had already discussed that it would probably be best if only Victor and Armando went to speak with his grandparents lest they mistake Simon for Victor’s boyfriend and cause more problems.

Victor looked at Simon and nodded. He saw Simon looking at him. Simon took several deep breaths and Victor followed, again repeating the exercise until he felt calm. Simon looked at him and smiled. “Good luck. I’m proud of you.”

Armando rested a hand on his son’s shoulder and looked at him. “Let’s go.”

The two walked calmly across the street and though it was less than a few meters, to both of them, it felt like they were walking at least a mile as the distance to the front door seemed to stretch on and on. 

Finally, they were standing at the front door. Victor could tell his father was debating whether to ring the doorbell or to knock. Victor found his finger instinctively pushing the doorbell before his father could raise his fist to the door.

They could hear the bell ring throughout the house and saw movement behind the glass. The door opened and Victor saw his grandmother looking very surprised that the two of them were by the front door.

And then Victor saw the surprise fade to disappointment as she reached for the door handle to open it.

“You shouldn’t be here.” she said quietly. Victor noticed that her eyes were focused on his father. She didn’t look his way.

“You wouldn’t answer my calls mom. And we need to talk.” Armando responded.

“It’s not a good time.” His mother said tersely. She turned back to look and see if her husband had appeared. So far, he had not.

“We came here to talk, mom. I’m not leaving until we do.”

Victor’s grandmother paused, clearly wrestling internally with what to do. Unfortunately, she waited too long as Victor’s grandfather called out.

“Who’s at the door Nati?” he called.

“No one!” she yelled back. And just like that, Victor felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was now ‘no one’ to his grandmother.

“It’s me dad!” Armando shouted. His mother’s eyes went wide with fear.

“WHAT!? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Tito shouted and as he rounded the corner he saw Victor. “And take _THAT_ with you!”

Victor’s father however, did not budge. “We are here to speak with both of you. And then we will leave.”

“Oh will you now?” His father said, coming closer to the door, his face red with anger. “Well, we don’t _need_ to talk. We saw all we needed to on the internet!”

“Tito, please-” Victor started to say.

“You don’t talk to me! _¡_ _Vergüenza!_ ” he roared.

“You will not talk to my son that way!” Armando barked.

“Your _son_ is a disgrace! As are _you_ for allowing this!” His father shouted.

“Tito, please-” Victor’s grandmother said. She was looking outside, worried the neighbors might hear. Victor looked back and saw that Simon was now by the sidewalk just outside the house, he was watching intently, clearly determining whether to intervene or not.

“Leave! Get away from my house!” Tito screamed.

Victor felt himself take a step back but his father’s hand shot out and steadied him.

“How _dare_ you...” Armando said, his voice colder than his son had ever heard. “You will listen to me.” he declared.

“Nati! Call the police! I want these… these _intrusos_ off my property!”

“Please Armando. Mijo-” his mother said, her eyes welling with tears. “Just go. Please...”

“Yes! Leave! Take your sin out of my home! You are no family of mine!”

“Papi” Victor pleaded, his own eyes now filling with tears.

Armando turned to his son, his face softened but his voice was firm. “Go to the car mijo.” he ordered.

“But-”

“Please Victor.” his father pleaded softly.

Victor nodded. He took one more look at his grandparents and saw the hatred in his grandfather’s eyes and the disappointment in his grandmother’s before he turned around and started back toward the car.

“That’s right! Go! You- !”

“ _FINISH THAT WORD!_ I **_dare_ ** you.” Armando retorted. Victor stopped walking and saw that his grandfather had taken an involuntary step backward as did his grandmother.

Victor saw fear in their eyes. He looked at his father and saw a cool rage in his eyes. Victor was paralyzed, afraid to move another step.

Simon ran up to Victor and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Come on. We’re going.” he said.

Victor felt the tears streaming down his face, but he nodded as Simon hurried him across the street and into the backseat of the car. As soon as they were in the car, Victor collapsed against Simon’s chest and sobbed as Simon held him tight to his chest, rubbing his back slowly and rocking him.

Simon looked back out the window to see that Victor’s father had not left his place by the front door.

****

Out of the corner of his eye, Armando saw Simon take his son to safety. He returned his gaze to his parents, letting the full fury he felt out.

“How dare you speak to my family that way! How _I_ choose to raise my children is _MY_ business. And I will be _damned_ if you tell me what is best for **MY** son!”

“Armando please, you can’t approve of this- this _sinful_ life.” his mother pleaded through tears.

“It was those boys at his party!” Tito spat, “Those _mestizos_ ”

“Is-is Victor why you went to Atlanta mijo? Because you knew he was gay?” Natalia asked.

Armando sighed and his voice softened. “No mom. We went to Atlanta because I punched out my boss after I found out he had slept with my wife.”

His parents recoiled. And his mother grew angry. “That witch! I knew she was no good for you-”

Armando held up a finger, silencing his mother from continuing. He kept his voice calm, even though he could feel himself trembling with anger.

“My marriage is in trouble. And a large part of that is because of this family. Because of how the two of you have mistreated my wife. Because of the _POISON_ you-” he stabbed a shaking finger at his father. “-filled my children’s heads with!” Armando remembered vividly when Adrian had called Victor a fairy, unaware of the hurtful context in which the word had been used.

“Poison?” His father repeated. “The only poison is whatever you allowed your son to be filled with Armando! You should be taking him to church and get him fixed! This is not natural! This is not God’s way!”

“There is NOTHING wrong with my son! He is sixteen years old and free to love _whoever_ he chooses!”

His father spat on the floor at his son’s feet. “I didn’t teach you this sinful behavior! You spit in the face of God!”

“Maybe.” Armando said evenly, “But that’s between me and him.”

“Armando- Please, you must realize what you’re doing!” his mother cried.

“I am protecting my family. I just never thought it would have to be FROM my family.” Armando replied sadly.

“You are no family of mine! Go! You are _desterró_ \- banished! I never want to see you again!”

“Tito! No!” Natalia wailed. 

Armando looked at his mother, his expression cold as ice and voice eerily calm.

“It’s **fine** mom. As long as you refuse to treat my son like part of this family, then I want _nothing_ to do with this family either. If you change your mind, you know how to reach me.”

Armando spun on his heel and started walking back to the car.

“Armando! Please! Armando!” Natalia cried, running outside the house and continuing to call his name.

“GO! GET AWAY! ¡VAS!” Tito shouted from the door. His face was purple from anger as he continued to yell.

“Armando!!!” Natalia wailed, collapsing onto the front lawn and sobbing.

Armando kept walking, ignoring the wails of his mother and the spanish cursing of his father, letting it roll off him as best he could. He got in the car and started the engine. In the back, Victor was still quietly sobbing into Simon’s chest. Simon looked at him sadly and nodded.

Armando put the car in drive and quickly left the street. As he passed an intersection, he spotted a parking lot and pulled off. He found an empty section of the lot and parked. He put the car in park and turned to Simon.

“Simon, do you think you can drive us back to the hotel?” he asked.

Simon looked at him and nodded. Armando opened the passenger door and then the back seat where Simon was. 

Simon carefully lifted Victor off his chest and waited for him to sit up before he slid out of the backseat. Victor’s father slid in immediately and turned to his son.

“I am so sorry Victor. I am so, so sorry.” he held his arms out and let his son fall against him as he held him tight to his heart. Victor continued to sob as Armando held him, bending his neck down to kiss his forehead and continuing to rub his back.

Simon sat in the driver’s seat. He took one look at Armando and gave him a sympathetic smile. Then, he shifted the car into drive and returned to the road. His phone guided him the rest of the way back to their hotel.

****

By the time Simon pulled the car into the hotel parking lot, Victor had composed himself and sat in silence, his head leaning on his father’s shoulder while Armando continued to rub his back.

Simon pulled the car into the space and put the car in park. He turned off the ignition and sighed.

“Thank you Simon.” Armando said, leaning forward as he moved to open the door.

Simon opened his own door and stepped out. The two men waited as Victor slowly shuffled himself out of the backseat and stood up. He looked at both of them and they could see how utterly gutted he was.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Simon suggested. He could tell that all Victor wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

Victor nodded and followed Simon as Armando put his arm around his son. Victor leaned against his father, unable to walk straight at that moment. Armando guided him to the elevator and Simon pushed their floor. He took out their keycard and held it in his hand as the doors opened. Fortunately, they were only a few floors up so no other guests got on their elevator. 

Simon opened the door to the room and Armando guided his son to the bed. Victor sat down on the bed and found he was staring straight at the floor.

“Mijo, you get some rest okay? I’ll be right next door if you need me.” Armando said.

Victor looked up at his father and nodded. Then he resumed looking at the floor.

“I’ll walk you out.” Simon said, looking back at Victor one more time.

Armando and Simon entered the hall and Simon pulled the door shut.

“I should never have let him come.” Armando said, his own eyes welling with tears. He blinked them back.

Simon shook his head. “You tried to persuade him not to come. So did I. He made his choice. As awful as it was, he had to see this with his own eyes.” 

Armando looked at the young man. Armando was in his mid thirties now, but while Simon was definitely closer to his son’s age, he was also much wiser than Armando when it came to this type of situation. Much as he had hated it initially, he found himself deferring to Simon on experiences like this because Simon was usually right.

“I just hate that he’s hurting.” Armando said, shaking his clenched fists against his sides.

“I know. But he will get over this. He will be okay. I promise.” Simon said calmly. He resisted the urge to lay a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“I need to call Isabel and tell her what happened.” Armando realized.

Simon nodded. “You go. Get some rest. I’ll watch over him. He’ll be safe.” Simon promised.

Armando nodded. “Thank you Simon. My family is so lucky to have you in our lives.”

Simon smiled and then returned to his room.

He closed the door and turned back to see that Victor was exactly where he had left him.

Simon sighed and sat down on the bed next to Victor. He draped an arm over Victor’s shoulder and rubbed his back.

“Do you want to try calling Benji?” he suggested.

Victor shook his head. “He’s still in class and then he has to get to work.”

Simon looked at his watch. It was only 2pm in Texas. It was 3pm in Atlanta.

“Are you sure? I’m sure he’s worried about you.” Simon said gently.

Victor sighed. “I just can’t right now Simon. I just....can’t.”

Victor looked at his hands and saw they were trembling. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep.

Simon was silent for a moment, he just kept rubbing Victor’s back trying to keep him calm.

“Are you hungry? I can order some room service.”

Victor shook his head. He had no appetite. Simon sighed.

“Alright then. Let’s get you to bed.”

Simon knelt down and removed Victor’s shoes. He placed them at the foot of his bed.

Victor unbuckled his pants and pulled his jeans to the floor where they dropped. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it atop the jeans, leaving him with just his white undershirt, boxers, and socks. He stood up briefly as Simon pulled the covers back and then he sat back down and swung his legs in, He pulled the pillow close to his head and lay down. Simon pulled the covers up over him and sat back on his own bed.

“Get some sleep Victor. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thank you Simon.” Victor replied.

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

****

Pilar practically burst through the front door as she entered Brasstown. Benji immediately looked up in concern. He finished assisting the customer at the counter and waited for Pilar to approach.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

Pilar shook her head. “I need a favor, Benji.”

Benji looked at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“I was supposed to go out tonight. But mami had a last minute schedule change and now she needs me to watch Adrian so she can tutor a kid.”

Benji understood where this was going, but he just nodded.

“Felix would normally help, but I know he and Lake are having dinner tonight and after the weekend he’s had, I don’t want to ask them to cancel. They just watched Adrian this weekend.”

Benji stopped her from continuing. “Okay Pilar. I’ll watch him. Let me just talk to Sarah and I’ll get the end of my shift covered. Okay?”

“You are the greatest person in the world right now.” Pilar said, a giant smile coming to her face.

Benji grinned and he motioned for her to take a seat. He helped serve the next client and then, seeing a break in the activity, he went over to Sarah’s office.

Sarah was sitting in front of her computer fussing over the profits for the month. Benji knocked once at the door.

“Hey Sarah, I have a bit of a family emergency and need to leave a little early. Is anyone available to work tonight?”

Sarah looked up at him and thought for a moment. “Give Chloe a call. I know she was looking for a few extra hours this week. If not, I’m going to be here until closing anyway. I can close up. Is everything okay?”

Benji nodded. “I’m just watching Victor’s younger brother tonight. He and his father are out of town and his mother has to work late.”

Sarah nodded as well. She understood. “Let me know if Chloe can’t do it.” she requested.

“Will do. Thanks Sarah.”

Sarah nodded and proceeded to resume her work on the computer.

Benji saw that the counter was still clear. He turned to his coworker and asked them to watch the front for a moment. Then he proceeded back to the storage room and withdrew his phone from his locker. He dialed Chloe’s number.

“Hey Benji! What’s up?”

“Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you could cover the last few hours of my shift tonight. I have a minor family emergency- I need to watch Victor’s younger brother because his mom is working late and Victor and his dad are out of town.”

“Sure I can do it. I need some extra hours anyway. Will 6pm work?”

“Perfect. I owe you Chloe.” 

“No problem Benji. See you then.”

Benji hung up and sent a quick text letting Pilar know that she was all set. She immediately responded with:

_THANK YOU!!!!!_

Benji smiled and then he sent a text to Victor.

_Hey, How are you doing? Call me when you can. I love you._

Then, knowing that Victor might not be okay, he sent a second text to Simon. He knew that he could depend on Simon to tell him the truth, even if it wasn’t good.

_Hey Simon, just checking to see how things went. Is he okay?_

Simon wrote back immediately and Benji’s heart dropped.

_It went very bad, Benji. He’s sleeping right now. I will try to get him to call you later. I’m with him. Will keep you posted._

Benji sighed. They had all expected this possibility. But to see that this was the case was another thing entirely. Benji just wished he could hop on a plane and run to Victor. But he couldn’t. Instead, he would help Victor by helping his family tonight. He would have to leave Simon and Victor’s father to help Victor for now.

Benji looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:30pm. He had a half hour until Chloe arrived to relieve him. He tucked his phone in his pocket, just in case, and headed back to the counter.

****

It was just after 8pm when Isabel returned home. Benji had already put Adrian to sleep and read him a bedtime story. He was cleaning up in the kitchen when she arrived. She found him looking obsessively at his phone and knew immediately what had happened.

“Armando told me it went poorly. Victor hasn’t called you yet?” she asked as she put her purse down on the kitchen island.

Benji turned around and sighed. “No. According to Simon, he’s still sleeping. Simon’s tried to wake him a few times but he just keeps rolling over, asking to go back to sleep.”

Isabel frowned. It infuriated her that her in-laws could be so heartless. It was one thing to treat her with such disrespect. It was another to do that to her son.

She sighed and walked over to the kitchen counter where Benji was cleaning up.

“Adrian is asleep already?” she asked.

Benji nodded. “He went right off after a bedtime story.”

She turned to look at him. “Thank you for doing this Benji. I know you had to work-”

“It’s not a problem Mrs.Salazar-”

“Isabel. Please.” 

“It’s not a problem Isabel.” Benji repeated. “I’m glad I could help. Plus, Adrian likes my cooking.” 

Isabel looked at the pasta dinner that Benji had prepared and felt her own stomach grumble.

Benji saw it too. “I saved you a plate as well. I wasn’t sure if you had eaten.”

Isabel smiled. “You’re a godsend Benji.” 

He smiled. “Why don’t you take a seat. I’ll get this reheated for you.”

She nodded. “I’m just going to check in on Adrian and I’ll be right back.”

Isabel walked down the hall, exhausted by the long day. She opened her youngest son’s door a crack and peaked in. She could see that Adrian was fast asleep. She closed the door and sighed.

When she had first met him, Isabel wasn’t sure what to think about Benji. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that Victor was gay and that he had a boyfriend. But Benji had quickly proven himself to be a worthy partner for her son. He had taken care of him when he was injured, he had stepped up to help the others clean Felix’s apartment without being asked. And he had stepped in to save Pilar and Isabel this evening. And, she reflected, he could cook.

She made her way back to the kitchen and saw that Benji was placing the meal on the table. He had a glass of water set out but after Armando’s news, Isabel needed something stronger. She walked over to the pantry and withdrew a bottle of red wine. She retrieved a wine glass from the cabinet and set it down. As she was about to pour, she noticed that Benji’s face had paled. She set the bottle down.

“Are you alright Benji?” she asked.

Benji nodded. “It’s nothing. I just.” he paused. “I don’t know if Victor told you, but I um... I’m a recovering alcoholic.”

Isabel blinked. Victor had not told her this. Benji wasn’t even old enough to drink legally anyway.

Benji could tell she didn’t know. “It’s a long story. But before I came out, that’s... how I uh... self medicated.” He sighed. He really didn’t want to tell this to Victor’s mother right now.

Isabel nodded. She put the cork back in the bottle.

“No! You don’t have to do that. Really.” Benji said.

Isabel smiled at him. “I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable in this apartment Benji. I’m glad you told me. Now please, go have a seat at the table. I’ll be right over to join you. That dinner smells delicious.”

Benji nodded and moved to the table. Isabel returned the bottle to the cabinet and walked back to the table. She looked down at the meal and smiled.

“Benji, this looks amazing.” she said, grabbing her fork and digging in.

She felt her taste buds explode as the food hit her tongue. Victor had been right. Benji was an excellent cook. She looked over at Benji and smiled, nodding approvingly.

He smiled back. He realized that this was the first time that he had been alone with Victor’s mother and he was relieved that at least she enjoyed his cooking.

She swallowed and moved her fork in for another bite. She looked at Benji. 

“How is school going? Have things quieted down?”

Benji nodded. “Yeah, I think the school is mostly used to us by now. And ever since the game, people have been nicer to Victor.”

Isabel was relieved to hear it. She saw that Benji was fidgeting with his hands. Clearly he was still nervous.

“Victor tells me that you sing?” 

“Yeah...um I was in a band but um… we sort of....broke up.”

Isabel set her fork down. “I’m sorry to hear that. I hope that won’t stop you from continuing to sing. Victor says you’re really good.”

Benji smiled. Hearing that Victor loved his singing and told his mom about it made Benji feel warm inside. It was one thing to get a compliment from others. But to hear it from Victor and his family gave Benji validation he didn’t realize he needed until he actually received it.

“I’m happy to have a break right now. But yeah, I do hope to get back to performing again soon.” he admitted.

“That’s great Benji. Maybe we can come to one of your performances.” she offered.

Benji smiled. “I’d like that Isabel.”

Isabel smiled and resumed eating her amazing dinner. Oh yes, if his cooking was anything to go by, Benji was a keeper in her mind.

****

Benji and Isabel talked for another hour before he looked at his watch.

“Oh, I really need to go. I’m sleeping upstairs tonight to make sure Felix is okay.”

Isabel nodded. “Victor told me. Thank you for doing this Benji. I know Victor and Armando really appreciate it.”

He smiled. “Anything I can do to help Felix.” he said.

He moved to take her empty plate and she put out a hand. “I can take it from here. Thank you Benji. Dinner was wonderful and it was so nice to get to know you better. Why don’t you go check on Felix? I’ll take care of this.”

Benji smiled and nodded. He went into the living room and grabbed his bag as Isabel walked him to the door.

Benji turned back to her. “If you hear anything from Victor-”

“I promise I’ll have him call you. I’m sure he’s okay.” she said.

****

“Victor?” Simon said softly.

Victor opened his eyes and saw that the sun had started to set.

He sat up and looked at Simon. “What time is it?” he asked.

“Past 8pm. You kept rolling back to sleep when I tried to wake you. Are you hungry?”

Victor nodded.

Simon sighed in relief. “Good. Because I was about to force feed you if you weren’t.” 

He came over and sat down on the bed by Victor’s feet. Victor swung his legs so they were hanging off the bed. Simon placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I’d like to take you out of the hotel to eat. Do you think you’re up for that?”

Victor shook his head. “No. Please Simon.”

Simon’s face fell. “Okay. Room service then. But only one one condition.”

Simon handed Victor his phone. “Call Benji.”

Victor accepted the phone slowly and nodded. Simon moved towards the door.

“I’m going to go check in with your dad and let him know you’re awake. You take a look at the room service options. I left the menu by your bed.”

“Okay. Thank you Simon.” Victor replied.

“Call Benji Vic. He’s really worried about you.” 

“I will. Right now.” Victor promised.

Simon nodded and walked to the front of the hotel room. Victor heard the door open and then close.

He sighed. He really didn’t want to put this on Benji, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer.

He pulled up his contacts and called his boyfriend.

The phone didn’t even make it through its first ring before Benji picked up.

“Vic?” 

“Hey B. I’m sorry for not calling sooner-”

“Nevermind that. How are you? Are you okay?”

Victor sighed. “No B. I’m not okay. The things my Tito said-” Victor felt the tears sting his eyes and roll down his cheek. His voice cracked. “And the way my abuela looked at me…”

“Oh Victor. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“It was awful B! It just- I knew they were homophobes, but I never expected such hate!”

“Victor-” Benji soothed.

“I just- I can’t get their faces out of my mind. It was like we were never family! They looked at me like a stranger.”

“Victor, listen to me. Please listen to me.”

Victor sobbed quietly trying to listen to Benji.

“I love you Victor Salazar. Okay? **I love you**. And your mom loves you. And your dad loves you. And Pilar loves you. And Adrian loves you. And Felix. Lake. Mia. Simon. Bram. And so many others. We all love you.”

Victor sobbed harder. “I just wish they would too…”

“Baby… I know. I know Victor. Maybe with time-”

“No B. You didn’t see it. You didn’t see their faces. They’ll never speak to me again. My Tito will go to his grave having disowned me.”

He sobbed more. He started to dry sob, sounding like he was gasping for air.

“Victor? Stay with me babe. Where’s Simon? Is he next to you? Or your dad?”

“They’re...next….door” Victor said between heaves.

“Okay. Okay. I need you to calm down Victor. Focus on my voice okay?”

Victor nodded. “O...kay” he heaved.

“Alright. Okay.” Benji began to hum. “I threw a wish in the well-” he sang.

“Don't ask me I'll never tell-” he continued. “I looked at you as it fell-”

Victor continued to heave, but his breathing started to calm as Benji continued to sing to his boyfriend.

“And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way”

Victor felt his heartbeat start to slow as he focused on Benji’s soothing voice.

“Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going baby?”

The tears started to slow and Victor started to feel his world returning.

“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy-” Benji sang

“But here's my number, so call me maybe” Benji sang and Victor mouthed the lyric, fully listening to his boyfriend’s hypnotizing singing voice.

“It's hard to look right at you baby-”

“But here's my number, so call me maybe.” Victor sang with Benji.

Benji paused. “Better?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Victor sighed. “Thanks B.”

“Any time Victor.”

Victor heard the door open and saw that Simon had returned. He saw Victor was on the phone and he sat down on his own bed, looking across at him with concern. He could tell he had been crying. Victor gave him a thumbs up that he was okay.

“Simon’s here B. We’re gonna order room service.”

“Okay. Get some sleep okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks Benji.” Victor said, hanging up.

****

Benji hung up the phone and sighed. He was sitting on Victor’s bed.

He walked over to the living room and saw that Felix was starting to watch another movie.

“What is it tonight?” He asked.

Felix paused it.

“The Last Jedi.” Felix replied.

He looked over at Benji and frowned. “You okay?”

Benji sighed. “Not really Felix. Victor had a rough time with his grandparents. They rejected him.”

Felix’s face fell. “Poor Victor. How are you doing?”

Benji looked at Felix and found tears trailing down his own cheeks.

“Not good Felix. Not good at all.” he admitted.

Felix patted his bed. “Go get your pajamas on and come here. We can talk or just watch the movie.”

Benji nodded and wiped the tears away. “Sounds good.”

He returned a few minutes later in his pajama pants and t-shirt and joined Felix on the large sofabed.

“How was dinner with Lake?” Benji asked.

“It was nice. We went to her favorite restaurant. It’s not quite my taste, but it was nice to get out.” Felix admitted. He could tell Benji was trying to avoid talking about himself.

Felix looked at him, still concerned. “So what’s up Benji? I know you’re here to keep an eye on me, but who's taking care of you?”

Benji laughed. “Okay Felix. You win.” He sighed and looked over at Felix.

“I haven’t said anything to Victor because of what’s been going on but...this upcoming month marks my one year anniversary.”

Felix frowned. “What?”

“Of being sober.” Benji said. He briefly explained about the Wendy’s incident and watched Felix’s facial expressions cycle through confusion to brief amusement at how Benji described the incident to concern as he spoke.

“Wow Benji.”

Benji nodded. “And I’ve been good. But lately Felix, I’ve been really tempted to drink. With everything going on you know?”

Felix nodded. He certainly understood. Benji continued.

“And at Simon’s, they were all drinking. And when we played Cards Against Humanity, there were cards about drinking... And then tonight, Victor’s mom went for a bottle of wine and I guess she saw my face so I told her I’m a recovering alcoholic and I don’t know…”

Felix draped an arm around Benji and pulled him tight.

“Hey man, it’s been a tough week for all of us. And you’ve been a rock for everyone lately. Me included. It’s no wonder that you’re feeling stress.”

Benji leaned against Felix’s chest and closed his eyes. “I know Felix. And I _want_ to be that rock for Victor. I know he needs that right now. Especially after his grandparents. And I want to be there for you too.”

“Hey Benji. You _are_ here for me. You're sleeping over here to keep me company. You took care of Adrian for Victor’s mom. I heard you singing to Victor on the phone so you’re keeping him calm. But dude, you can’t be doing that for everyone else and not take care of yourself. You need to let Victor in. Okay?”

Benji nodded and looked up at Felix. “Okay. Thanks Felix.”

Felix smiled. “No problem man. Now, you wanna watch Star Wars with me?” he asked.

Benji nodded and he shifted over on the bed, pulling the covers up over himself. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

****

 _“We have everything we need right here.”_ Leia said.

Felix watched as the film wrapped up and looked over to see that Benji had fallen asleep. Felix looked at his friend and saw that he looked more at peace now. There was a slight smile on his face. 

Felix worried about Victor. He knew how important his best friend’s family was and he knew that rejection would be a terrible blow to Victor’s own sense of self. He resolved to be there for his friend. He was still angry about all the attention that had been paid to his situation. In his mind, it was nothing like what Victor was going through. And he could handle it. He would handle it for Victor’s sake.

Felix took another look at Benji and decided not to wake his friend. There was plenty of room on the bed. He turned the tv off and rolled over on his side opposite from Benji and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. A lot of rocks crumbling under the pressure of all that is going on. And yet, many people still supporting each other.
> 
> Everyone say bye to Simon! His Spring Break is officially over and we're moving on a few weeks now. Simon will still be DMing and calling but that's it for his physical presence for a while. And just how will Victor cope without that added safety net right there? We'll soon find out.


	4. Ideal World vs. Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji needs a drink.  
> Felix is a dog with a bone.  
> Victor is tired of being treated as fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have power again!
> 
> Just a quick apology for some typos in Chapter 3. The biggest one was that I had written it was Benji's two year anniversary of sobriety. It's actually one. I have since gone back and fixed this, but just in case you feel confused having read ch3 and then see Benji and Felix refer to it as one, that's why.

The two weeks after Texas flew by for Victor and Benji. Simon and his friends had gone back to college and while Simon continued to text and now facetime with Victor on a daily schedule, Victor felt as if a part of his safety net was gone. As valuable as Simon’s advice had always been, having him physically present to actually protect him made a world of difference. 

It didn’t help that Felix’s situation had not improved. Felix’s mother was still unresponsive to attempts to find her. And yet, the rent check arrived right on time. The landlord had given the address to Armando but it too turned out to be a deadend. It was an autopay from his mother’s bank.

And so, Mr. Worth, being left with no choice, had contacted DCF. After speaking with Felix and determining that he was well cared for, they elected not to force him to leave his apartment. However, Felix was now all but forced to seek emancipation from his mother to avoid any further issues. And so Felix had filled out the paperwork and awaited a judge’s order confirming that he was in fact emancipated. 

Meanwhile, Armando and Isabel continued to attend counseling, doing their best to work on their marriage. However, the wound inflicted by his parents had taken its toll on Armando and he began to lose hope that his marriage could be saved or that it should. He didn’t say this of course, but it was evident by his actions. He had grown more withdrawn from his family, taking longer and later shifts. Adrian in particular was feeling the loss of seeing his father. And it wasn’t just one parent. It was both.

Isabel continued to overbook herself with piano lessons and as a result, she rarely saw Adrian in the evening as he was already asleep. Pilar, Victor & Benji, and Felix had rotated the roles of babysitter and done their best to keep things going.

At school, basketball had wrapped for the season. While it was too late to have any chance at a championship, thanks to Victor, Creekwood had avoided being in last place. And for Coach Ford, that was like winning a championship.

Victor continued to have his weekly sessions with Mr. Harris and expressed his concerns, but in truth, no one at the school seemed to care about him or Benji dating. They had moved on to other rumors.

Such as Creekwood’s newest couple: Andrew and Mia. The pair had now been dating for almost a month and while they were not beating Victor and Benji in any hottest couple poll yet, they did manage to bump Felix and Lake down a few places. Lake hovered between happy for her friend and upset that she and Felix had been downgraded by the school.

For Benji however, he was focused on two major anniversaries that were coming up: his one month anniversary with Victor and his one year anniversary of staying sober. Despite Felix’s encouragement, Benji had not yet found the right time to speak to Victor about this and it was beginning to weigh on him. It did not help that Felix had started to remind Benji about this.

“Dude, you promised you were going to tell him” Felix said the week before Easter break. He was leaning on the lockers next to Benji, he had his crutches leaning close to Benji’s foot as if to poke him.

Benji closed his locker and sighed. “I know Felix okay?” he threw a hand up in frustration. “It’s just been so hard to find a time to talk to him. And now with Easter coming up, this is the first family gathering that Victor’s grandparents will not be a part of and he’s blaming himself.”

Felix frowned. “I know Benji. I hear it too. And his dad is the same way. They are all miserable. But that doesn’t mean Victor doesn’t deserve to know.”

“I know. You’re right okay? But I just can’t bear to add anything else on his plate right now? I’m still going to meetings. I’m okay.”

“Yeah, but isn’t one year a pretty big deal? Don’t they acknowledge that with a ceremony or something? Victor would want to be there to support you.”

Benji shook his head. “No. I don’t want Victor anywhere near that. I’m not proud of that part of my life and I don’t want him looking at me-”

“Differently?” Felix scoffed. “Are you kidding me right now?” Benji saw that Felix was angry. He continued. “You really think Victor will love you any differently because of your past? I thought you told him all about Wendy’s-”

“I told him most of it. I didn’t go into a huge amount of detail. I didn’t talk about how much I drank or what else I did leading up to that.” he looked Felix in the eyes, “And that’s my choice.”

Felix put a hand on Benji’s shoulder. “And it’s the wrong one. And you know it. Look how many times secrets have almost destroyed us. You know how Victor feels about honesty. You need to talk to him before something happens.”

Benji gently removed Felix’s arm from his shoulder. “I get what you are saying Felix. I really do. But this is not the right time.” He slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’m late for class. I’ll see you later.”

Felix nodded his head. “Sure. This isn’t over man.” he promised.

****

Mr. Harris sat across from Victor and waited.

Victor smiled at him and began to talk about what was on his mind.

“So, it’s Easter this weekend. And it’s the first one where my abuela and Tito will not be coming.”

Mr. Harris frowned but nodded for Victor to continue.

“And my parents are not doing well. Ever since Texas, papi has been withdrawn. He’s working all the time now. I know he has to finish these buildings, but I think he’s avoiding me. I don’t know if he blames me for what happened or he’s ashamed or-”

Mr. Harris held up a hand. “From what you told me Victor, the only ones your father is ashamed of are his own parents. I think your father, much like you are doing, is trying to process all of that.”

“I dunno Mr. Harris, I just feel like he’s avoiding me so he doesn’t have to acknowledge what happened. Ever since Simon went back to New York, I’ve been feeling so lonely.”

“What about Benji?”

“I love Benji and he’s great. But lately, we’ve been off.”

“That’s to be expected. You’ve only been dating a few weeks now.”

“It’ll be one month this Saturday.” Victor said with a smile.

“That’s great. But as I was saying, you are still just getting to know each other. There are naturally going to be some ups and downs.”

Victor sighed. “I feel like Benji is just focused on protecting me. I’m worried he thinks I’m fragile and will just shatter.”

“Why would he think that?”

“I didn’t do well that day in Texas. And when I called him, I had almost like a uh... panic attack.” 

Mr. Harris sat up. “And Benji was on the other line?”

Victor nodded. “He calmed me down.”

“And since then? Any other attacks?” Mr. Harris looked at him, concerned.

Victor shook his head. “No. I’ve cried a few times, but that’s about it.”

Mr. Harris nodded. “And so you think Benji is worried you might have another attack?”

“Yes sir.”

“This might seem like a crazy idea Victor, but have tried just talking to Benji about this?”

“Of course sir.” Victor replied.

“Really? You’ve sat Benji down and told him how you feel about his protectiveness?”

Victor hesitated.

Mr. Harris sighed. “Victor, you and I have been talking for several weeks now. Almost a month ourselves.” Victor nodded. Mr. Harris continued. “And in that time, it’s clear that you always want to try and protect others. You wanted to avoid hurting Mia, you wanted to avoid hurting your sister, your parents, Benji-” Mr. Harris spread his hands and looked at Victor. “But you can’t control all of this. You know this intellectually. But you still haven’t accepted it in your heart.”

Victor slumped back in his chair. “I know you’re right sir. But it’s just who I am. I don’t like being the center of attention. I never have. And I don’t like that these past few weeks, that’s all I’ve been.”

“I get that Victor. I do. But things are calming down here at Creekwood. And while the current situation with your family is not ideal, you should still be speaking to Benji. You two have been through a lot in a month. Surely you would want him to be honest with you?”

Victor nodded. “Of course. He can tell me anything.”

Mr. Harris pointed at Victor as if to say _Well?_

Victor sighed. “I understand sir. I’ll talk to Benji. I promise.”

The counselor nodded. “Alright then. I think our time is almost up for today. If I don’t see you before the end of this week, I hope you have a very enjoyable Easter break and enjoy your one month anniversary with Benji. You know how to reach me over the break?”

Victor nodded. “I do sir.”

Mr. Harris stood up. “Alright then, why don’t you head to class then. And if you see Benji-”

“I know sir. Thank you and enjoy your break too.”

****

Felix was a dog with a bone and Benji knew he wouldn’t be able to shake him easily. Unfortunately for Benji, his next class was English and Felix was also in his class. Benji, hoping to avoid Felix, made a beeline for the old couch in Mr. Wise’s classroom. Typically, he wouldn’t sit on the couch, but given the popularity of the piece of furniture, he assumed he would be sitting with others and therefore avoid an entire class of being pestered by Felix.

Unfortunately, Benji failed to count on the pity factor a kid on crutches can get. The two girls on either side of Benji got up to let Felix sit down and Benji could only grumble as he and Felix were now the only two occupants on the couch.

“You don’t give up.” Benji muttered.

“Not with people I care about.” Felix replied. Benji looked at him and could see the concern all over Felix’s face.

Benji sighed. “You win. I’ll talk to him at lunch. I promise.”

Felix placed a hand on Benji’s arm. “I know you know I’m right.”

Benji had his head down, but he nodded. “I know. It doesn’t mean I’m still not annoyed with you pestering me.” He smiled.

Felix returned the smile. “I live to annoy.” he said, giving Benji a wry grin.

Mr. Wise was discussing _The Catcher in the Rye_ and Benji did his best not to crack up looking at Felix’s expression as the teacher talked.

“And so when Holden makes this decision, his ideal world clashes with the real world-” 

Benji looked over and Felix and saw that the other boy was taking notes. 

The ideal world vs the real world. In some ways, Benji realized, that perfectly describes what he, Victor, and Felix are all going through. In Benji’s ideal world, he is the rock solid friend to Felix, the steady boyfriend for Victor and the good son to his parents. But his reality is far different. Even now, at 11am, Benji really just wants a drink. It’s not like he hasn’t wanted a drink before of course. He'd wanted a drink most mornings when he was with Derek. And honestly, he’d wanted a drink just about every day until he saw Victor.

And then all he really wanted was to be around Victor. And then he was. And then he wanted to get to know Victor better. And then he did. And then, while he refused to admit it to himself at the time, he wanted to kiss Victor. And then he did. Then he wanted to date Victor. And now they were together and Victor was his boyfriend. Yet, now that Benji had achieved his goal, all he really wanted next... was to drink.

It wasn’t even that a drink would calm his nerves. Drinking was how he dealt with stuffing his secrets deep down and avoiding those awkward conversations with his parents. It was how he got through sex with his girlfriends even though he knew deep down he wanted to be with another man. It was how he drowned out all the voices in his head. But the voices never really went away. They just...dulled. 

And lately, the voices were rather loud. They told Benji that he didn’t deserve Victor. They told him that he was holding Victor back. They blamed him for Victor coming out so fast and getting hurt. They blamed him for splitting Victor’s family apart. The voices said it was his fault that the band was no longer together. 

And all Benji wanted was to drink and make those voices go away for just a few minutes and give him the peace he so badly needed.

Mr. Wise was moving on, talking about Phoebe’s relationship with Holden but Benji realized how badly he wanted class to end. He wanted to run out of the classroom and find Victor. He wanted to tell Victor exactly how he felt because if he didn’t, he knew he would drink. His parents had removed all alcohol and so his home was dry. But he knew exactly where Isabel kept her wine…

****

Victor felt like the day was never going to end. As soon as class was dismissed, he made his way to the cafeteria to find his friends and Benji. He knew that he had to speak to Benji while he still had the nerve to do so.

In truth, Victor wasn’t even hungry. But if Benji was, he’d force himself to eat. He just needed to talk or he would explode. Yes, Simon was still DMing him, but Simon was in New York and Benji was here at school. Benji could hug him. Benji could kiss him. Benji could sing to him. And Benji could listen to him. Victor wanted Benji to know he wasn’t fragile. But Simon would always see him as fragile. Because that was how Victor saw Pilar and Adrian. As an older sibling, there is always the instinct to try protect them and spare them from pain. And that is why Simon went to Texas and delayed his return to school to do it. Simon knew that Victor would be hurt and he wanted to be there to catch him when he fell.

And as a big brother, Simon had done his job. He had been there all through the night, barely sleeping. At one point, he just lay on the bed behind Victor, rubbing his back, holding him as he continued to cry. Even just listening to Victor’s ramblings. Victor was certain Simon did not sleep for more than an hour the entire trip. And yet, he got up the next morning and was awake the entire plane trip home, periodically checking in on Victor during the flight and then making sure that Victor was okay the next day before departing for NYC.

But Simon was gone now. He was back living his life and Victor had returned to his. And now it was up to Victor to move forward. Two weeks was long enough to grieve the loss of his grandparents’ love. And while he knew Easter would be hard this year, he was determined not to let it overshadow his plans for his one month anniversary with Benji.

That is, if Victor had any idea of what to do for their one month.

Victor spotted Benji making his way through the hall and he could tell right away that his boyfriend was not okay. Working together for over three months at Brasstown had allowed both boys to learn each other’s body language and Victor had only seen Benji act this way when in distress. It seemed that Victor was going to have to start acting less fragile sooner than he thought. 

_Good._ He thought. He was sick of being the center of attention. It was time someone else took that spot. And Victor had no problem giving Benji his undivided attention.

He walked over to Benji and threw his arms around his boyfriend. Victor, being the taller one, felt Benji press his head against Victor’s heart and could tell right away that something was definitely wrong. Benji never sought comfort like this. That was Victor.

“We need to talk.” Victor said. 

Benji looked up at him, concerned. Victor looked back. “Right?”

Benji sighed and nodded. “Can we go outside?” he asked.

Victor draped an arm around Benji’s shoulder and the two boys proceeded to the outside patio entrance.

Victor saw Felix looking at him as they entered the patio and could tell by his expression that his best friend knew something he didn’t. He nodded to Felix and his friend nodded back before heading to the lunch table with Lake, Mia, and Andrew. He clearly knew that Victor and Benji would not be joining.

Victor guided them to the tree where he and Benji had made out during several lunch periods. It was far enough away from any gossip and would provide ample privacy.

He sat down against the tree, pulling Benji down with him and letting his boyfriend rest his head against his shoulder. Victor rested his head on Benji’s.

“What’s up B? I can tell you’re upset.”

Benji looked up at Victor and cried. Victor was startled. Benji had never cried in front of him before. 

Victor pulled Benji closer to his chest, rubbing his boyfriend’s back and kissing his forehead.

“I want to drink Vic-” Benji said after a few minutes. He had stopped crying and his voice was steady as he said it.

Victor looked down at Benji. “What?”

“I want a drink. Really bad.” Benji confessed.

“Oh B-” Victor said, “Why?”

“It’s been building for a while. But with everything going on, I just have been so tempted lately. And at Simon’s party they were all drinking and then your mom went for a bottle of wine-”

Victor pulled Benji tighter, moving his leg so that Benji was now sitting between Victor’s legs and his back was directly against Victor’s chest. Victor was now fully surrounding Benji like a protective shield. He wrapped his arms around Benji’s chest and held him close.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner B? You know you can tell me anything? I love you.” He kissed his cheek and then kissed the opposite cheek.

Benji’s eyes were still wet with tears, but he was mostly composed now. “I know. But I just knew you needed me to be strong for you while you were going through everything with your grandparents. I didn’t want to be a burden-”

“Oh no you don’t! You don’t get to pull a Victor on me!” he said, squeezing Benji closer to his chest and eliciting a laugh from his boyfriend.

“Pull a Victor?” 

“Bury your feelings to spare others. I’m looking into trademarks.” Victor replied proudly.

Benji snorted. His boyfriend could be an idiot. But he loved that crazy idiot. Which probably made him a crazy idiot too. And he was just fine with that.

“Alright. I get it. But I’m telling you now.” he said.

“Because Felix made you.” Victor teased.

Benji turned his head to look up at his boyfriend. “He told you?!”

Victor shook his head. “No, but I can read his body language just as well as yours. And he was looking at you with the same annoyingly concerned look he’s given me every time I’m down.”

Benji sighed. “Okay fine. I did tell Felix. And you’re right, that is an annoying concerned look.”

“When?”

“Don’t be mad-”

“I’m already furious.” Victor promised in a sarcastic tone.

“It was when you were in Texa- OW!” Benji recoiled as Victor had flicked him in the ear. “That hurt!”

“I’ll bet.” Victor said, moving to kiss the same ear that he had flicked and lingering just a little longer before pulling away. “Is it better now?” he asked after moving away.

“Yes.” Benji sighed with pleasure.

“Good. Because if you wait two weeks to tell me something like this again, it won’t be a flick of the ear-” Victor warned.

“Vic, you were a mess after Texas-” Benji explained.

“And? You don’t get to just put your problems on hold until mine are settled. This isn’t a deli counter B.” 

Benji briefly pictured the idea of a deli counter serving emotional breakdowns along with him, Victor, Felix, and others waiting in line for their number to be called. He laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Victor asked, resting his head on Benji’s shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. He squeezed Benji again.

“I just had the mental image of us waiting in line for our respective breakdowns.” Benji admitted.

Victor laughed into Benji’s shoulder, still squeezing him tight around the chest.

“But I mean it B. This is a relationship. You’ve gone above and beyond for me. It’s part of my role as your boyfriend to return the favor. But you gotta let me in.”

“This conversation is feeling very familiar.” Benji replied, realizing it was a variation of the same speech he had already given to Victor several times before.

“Yeah, a very wise and sexy guy with great hair gave me the same speech.” 

“Oh really? Just how sexy was he?”

“Oof! _So_ sexy.” Victor said, burying his head in Benji’s neck and kissing him.

Benji laughed and turned his body slightly, caressing the nape of Victor’s neck as he pulled him in for a kiss.

As they pulled apart, Benji smiled. For the moment, he didn’t feel like drinking. He just felt like kissing Victor over and over again.

But Victor wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

“So after work, we’re going to a meeting.” Victor informed him.

“Vic- no. I don’t want you to see that part of me.” Benji pleaded.

“I can wait outside if you want. But we’re going and I am not leaving until the meeting ends.” Victor declared.

“Ugh. It really sucks being on this side of the relationship.” Benji said.

“Doesn’t it though? Especially when you know your hot boyfriend is right.”

“Yeah. Especially then.” Benji said, going in for another kiss.

Victor leaned back against the tree as Benji pressed into him, his hands cupping Victor’s face, Benji turned around, to fully face Victor.

“There’s one more thing.” Benji said slowly.

Victor watched him, letting him take his time.

“This Saturday, our one month anniversary.” Benji sighed. “It’s also my one year anniversary of sobriety.”

He looked at Victor, waiting for him to say something, Instead, Victor just kissed him again. He held on longer this time, and Benji felt his body melt against Victor’s as they continued to make out, eventually, Benji pushed Victor to the ground where he lay on the grass beneath the tree with Benji now on top of him. He rolled to the side as Victor smiled at him.

“I’m so proud of you B.” Victor said.

Benji frowned. He wasn’t proud. He was ashamed. And the fact it was on their one month anniversary made him even more upset.

“I’m sorry Vic. I-”

“Sorry for what? Staying sober is hard work Benji. I’m proud of you. And that deserves recognition.”

Benji frowned. “I don’t want this to ruin our one month-”

Victor, still lying on the grass, reached up to cup Benji’s chin with his right hand. He smiled at him.

“B, there is no other way I’d like to celebrate my one month with you.”

“You don’t have to go. It’s so boring.”

“I’m going.”

“But-”

“Don’t make me pout.” Victor warned.

Benji laughed. Even though he was immune to Victor’s pouting, it was still really annoying.

“You win Vic. We’ll go on Saturday. But after-”

“After we can do whatever you want.” Victor promised. He pulled Benji back down for another kiss.

****

Benji made it through work without any issues. However, Victor was watching his boyfriend’s body language carefully and he could tell that Benji still did not want to go to a meeting. He wouldn’t win that argument of course. Victor had already forced Benji to look up the time and place- it wasn’t his usual meeting but, it was close by and Victor had promised to remain outside during the meeting.

And so, after dancing to some upbeat music while they cleaned, Benji and Victor locked up Brasstown and walked to the nearby community center where AA was meeting.

Victor held Benji’s hand, something that they rarely did outside of school, as they walked up to the Community Center. Victor saw the group starting to go in. He turned to his boyfriend.

“You go ahead in. I’ll be right here outside waiting.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek and was keenly aware that some of the other attendees were watching them. Victor didn’t care. He was there for Benji’s sake. 

Benji nodded and slipped into the room. Victor took out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. Since leaving for NYC, Simon had insisted that Victor call him once a week to check in. And if he didn’t, Simon was going to send Nora after him. According to her, she was cleared to use 'any and all methods' to make sure Victor connected with Simon weekly. Of course, Victor appreciated it and he knew why this was: Simon was also aware that Easter was a big holiday for his family. 

So while Benji was in a meeting, now seemed like the right time to call. Victor selected Simon’s phone number and let it ring.

The phone rang three times, which was odd for Simon, before it finally picked up.

“Hey Victor. Simon’s actually not here right now. Everything okay?” Bram asked.

“Hey Bram. I’m just doing my mandated check in.” Victor replied.

Bram laughed. “Okay, well I’ll let him know. How are you doing otherwise?”

Victor sighed. “Doing okay. Benji’s having a little trouble so I’m supporting him right now. It feels good to be the helpful boyfriend this time.”

“Is he okay?” Bram asked, and Victor could hear Bram sitting down on the couch in his apartment.

“Yeah. I really can’t get into it more. It’s personal. But we’re handling it.”

“I get it Victor. But just make sure Benji knows that Simon and I aren’t here just for you. If Benji ever wants to talk, I’m always happy to listen. I may not be a guru like Simon, but if you had seen our emails, I think you’d know that I can be a pretty good listener too.”

Victor felt a smile come to his face as he pictured Bram’s emails back and forth to Simon. He’d only really heard about them. He knew that there was a picture of some floating around the internet but he never wanted to betray Simon or Bram like that. Still, he was curious about them.

“I appreciate that Bram. I know Benji will too.”

“And no pressure. I get that he has his own friends and family to lean on. But just know that we are here for you guys. That’s all.”

“Thanks Bram.”

“No problem. And hey, I know Lake is working on an NYC trip for you all in June?”

“Yeah, as soon as we finish the school year. I think she’s already found an affordable place on AirBnB for a bunch of us.”

“That’s awesome. And we’ll be done with classes by then so Simon and I can definitely show you guys all the sights. We only scratched the surface when you were here for the weekend. I have so many places I can’t wait to show you all.”

“That sounds wonderful Bram. I know we’re all looking forward to it.”

“Great. Well, I’ll let you go. And I’ll let Simon know you fulfilled your requirements so he doesn’t send Nora after you. But if you need anything else Vic, you know how to reach us.”

“I do. Thanks Bram. Say hi to everyone for me.”

“Will do. Bye”

Victor hung up the phone and smiled. He looked back at the AA meeting and hoped that Benji was doing well.

****

“My name’s Benji and...I’m an alcoholic.”

“Hi Benji” the group greeted.

Benji sighed. “I’m also gay.”

There were a few looks exchanged around the room. One or two members seemed upset but no one said anything. If there was ever a place where judgment was not appropriate, it was an AA meeting. This was a safe space and Benji knew that. So, he unloaded.

“I drank because I didn’t want to be. I was...really confused for a while. I tried having girlfriends. I had sex with girls. But I wasn’t happy. I was absolutely miserable. And then, I started to drink to push these feelings down. I drank with my friends and partied a bit harder than I really wanted because it just allowed me to escape.”

He sighed. “And then one night, I got so drunk that I decided I was hungry and I really wanted Wendy’s drive through food. And so, I drove through...the Wendy’s.”

There were a few nervous murmurs, even a few stifled laughs. Benji was used to it. Even he could appreciate the irony of driving through a fast food restaurant.

“Anyway, when I was in the hospital, I came out to my parents. And I started living my life as an openly gay man. And I started to date. But my boyfriend at the time… I didn’t realize it until much later, but he didn’t treat me well. And so, I still wanted to drink. I haven’t. I’m been sober for nearly a year. This Saturday is actually my one year.”

“Congratulations.” One of the women said. She smiled at him.

“Thanks.” he smiled back. “And the thing is, that boyfriend, we broke up a few weeks back. I dumped him. And that’s because I realized I deserved better and I found it. And my new boyfriend… he’s amazing. And I love him. Seriously. But… I still want to drink.”

Benji spread his hands and his shoulders sagged. “It’s been hard. There’s been a lot of stuff happening. And I’ve been in places where alcohol was around me… and I haven’t drank but I wanted to _so_ bad. There’s these voices you know? All the doubts I have about myself. All the guilt I’ve carried…and drinking just dulls them. I don’t even like the taste. But numbing myself just made things easier… And now I just don’t want to do that. I love my boyfriend too much but I’m so scared I’m going to fall off the wagon and he’ll realize what a screw-up I am-”

He felt a tear in his eye and wiped it.

The group leader, an older black woman stood up.

“Thank you for sharing Benji. Would anyone like to say anything?”

Benji nodded and took a seat. He looked around and saw that the group was at least 10 to 30 to possibly 40 years older than him. He felt so young at that moment and wondered if he had truly messed up his life for good. He knew that this was a disease he would carry with him for the rest of his life. Could he really ask Victor, or anyone really, to endure that for that long?

A white man in his fifties looked at Benji and sighed. “Hey kid, I get it. I was where you were. Partied hard in my thirties. Worried about how my friends were more successful than me. Not happy with where my life was going.” 

Benji looked at him and nodded. The man continued.

“But it’s like we say, we have to take it one day at a time. And it’s not easy. But it sounds like you have a pretty awesome boyfriend.”

Benji smiled and nodded again. The other man smiled as did several of the members of the group.

“And if it’s the kid that’s out there pacing the halls waiting for you, it seems like you can depend on him. I was lucky to find a wife that has stood by me for the past twenty years. And I won’t lie, there have been some rough times for me. But if you work at it and follow the program, you can get through this.”

Several of the other attendees smiled and nodded as well.

Benji smiled at the man. “Thanks.” he said.

He sat back and let the next member of the group speak. But he felt better. He felt heard.

****

Victor was right by the door as everyone filed out. He saw several of the group members look at him and smile. He smiled back.

Benji emerged and moved to hug Victor right away.

“Hey.” he said.

“Hey yourself.” Victor answered. “How was it?”

“I needed it. Thank you for making me go.” He kissed him.

Victor pulled back slowly. “I’m glad you’re doing better. Let’s get you home okay?”

Benji frowned. “And how are you getting home?”

“My dad is finishing up work. He’s going to stop at your place to pick me up.”

Benji sighed. Victor had learned. He now realized that Victor had been watching Benji’s own planning and learned how to outmaneuver him. He smiled. He was a worthy opponent in this chess game that was their love life.

“Alright, but can we grab some dinner on the way? I’m starving.”

Victor smiled. “Of course. Whatever my man wants.”

Benji grinned. He loved being Victor’s man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month anniversary & Easter coming up.
> 
> And then we jump to the end of the school year.
> 
> NYC trip is coming sooner than you think...


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Victor and Benji's One Month Anniversary
> 
> And, it's Benji's One Year Anniversary of Sobriety.
> 
> And did I mention Benji's parents are also going to the AA meeting with Victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with the loss of power this week, I'm a bit behind. I'll continue to try and update as I can, but daily updates may be a bit limited this week until I catch up.

The rest of the week went by quickly for Benji. After the meeting, Benji told Victor everything over dinner. And while it was hard at first, Benji found that everything really did come easier speaking with Victor. And so, Victor had sat and listened, holding Benji’s hand the entire time.

And ever since, Benji didn’t feel like he needed a drink as much. Of course, that was because Victor had told him of a simple alternative. “Every time you feel like you need a drink, come find me and give me a kiss.”

And maybe Benji had abused that privilege just a little bit. And maybe Victor knew and tolerated it anyway because he loved kissing Benji right back. 

Benji awoke Saturday and lay in his bed thinking. He’d done it. He had managed to go an entire year without taking a drink. He felt a shiver run down his body and knew it wasn’t from being cold. He was both proud of himself and ashamed. He was both happy and afraid. He was, and always would be, an alcoholic. And one year was just the start of many more anniversaries. Still, even Benji could acknowledge that this was a big accomplishment.

A buzz from his phone caused Benji to sit up. He felt the cold air touch his bare shoulders as he untangled himself from his sheets and swung his legs over his bed. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He smiled.

_ Hey B, Happy One Month! I love you and I’m so proud of you. I’ll see you soon - V _

Benji quickly typed out his own reply and then lay back onto his bed, thinking. One month. One month ago, he and Victor had had their first date. Benji had cooked and they had gone for a moonlit swim. Then he sang to Victor and it all felt so right and so magical. And then they had had their second date and Victor had surprised him with an incredibly romantic gesture by telling Benji that he loved him and they had ridden the Ferris Wheel together.

Compared to those dates, Benji was not at all pleased with what today would entail. Despite practically begging him not to come, Victor had managed to pout his way into coming to support Benji for his one year anniversary of sobriety. And as a result, this meant that for the first time since they had started dating, Victor would be meeting Benji’s parents. Because Benji had already invited them and now he couldn’t just uninvite them. At least, that's what Victor had told him when Benji offered to try.

Benji sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his parents to meet Victor. He really did. But he didn’t want them to meet Victor on _this_ day. This day of all days.

And yet, if he was honest with himself, he actually did want Victor to be in the room with him. Despite how much he had protested, he also knew that he probably wouldn’t still be sober without Victor. In fact, he was fairly certain that if Victor hadn’t come into his life at the exact moment that he had, Benji would be drunk somewhere and still with Derek.

Of course, the one good thing Benji could say about Derek was that he knew Benji was an alcoholic and had always made sure to respect that. Yes, they went to concerts and parties, but Derek always kept an eye on Benji- and he never drank himself when he was with Benji. It was one of the few moments of genuine care that Derek had shown to Benji even towards the end of their relationship.

Though perhaps that was part of the problem. Benji often had thought that by being prevented from getting to let loose with his behavior, Derek had grown to resent Benji and that had led to some of their arguments and the poor treatment he endured. Which was ironic since that poor treatment is what had made Benji want to return to drinking in the first place.

Benji shook his head, ridding himself of the toxic thoughts. He looked back at his phone and pulled up his photos. He scrolled through some of his recent photos with Victor. He smiled as he scrolled through. Yes, it would be an awkward day. But Victor would be there right beside him. He would get through this because he had people who loved and cared for him. And he wasn’t afraid to ask them for help.

****

Armando was home for once on a Saturday. His team had finished their work on the Stelter building as of Friday night and now had a break before their next major project started up on Monday. And so when Victor went out to the kitchen for breakfast, he saw his father and Felix sitting at the kitchen table.

“Morning flaco.” his father greeted him. 

Victor stared at him. He looked tired, but he seemed a bit happier than he had been in the past few days. 

“Morning.” Victor replied.

He took a seat at the table and reached over for the cereal box, pouring himself a bowl.

“How’s Benji?” Felix asked, looking up from his own bowl.

“He’s good. I’ll see him in a little bit for…”

He trailed off, forgetting he had not yet spoken to his father about Benji’s alcoholism. “Our one month.” he finished.

Armando looked over at his son and smiled. “Congratulations mijo. Do you have any special plans?”

Victor shrugged. “Honestly papi, after the last few dates, Benji and I are looking forward to doing something simple tonight. We’re just happy to be together.” he smiled.

His father smiled back. “I understand. I’m actually going out tonight so if you want to have Benji over for a more quiet evening, _so long as you behave_ , you can.”

Felix was quick to add. “And I’ll be with Lake for the rest of the day.”

Victor considered it. It would be nice to do something quiet for Benji given all that was going on. And, maybe he could cook for him?

Victor looked at his father and placed a hand over his. 

“Thanks pap. I think Benji would prefer something quiet tonight. I can cook a small dinner for us.”

Armando raised an eyebrow. He knew his son liked to cook breakfast, but now dinner too?

“Alright then. If you need me, I won’t be far. I’m just meeting a friend for dinner.”

Victor frowned. That almost sounded like a date.

“I’m meeting Jack Spier for drinks.” Armando explained. 

Victor nodded. He was glad that Simon’s father was still helping his own father. 

Armando set his paper down and looked over at Felix.

“Felix, I’m not sure what your plans were tomorrow, but we’re going to be having Easter dinner downstairs and of course you’re invited.” he turned to Victor. “As is Benji.”

Victor smiled. “I already told him. He’ll be there.” 

Felix smiled as well. “I’d love to join.”

Of course Benji was going to come. Victor knew he wouldn’t be able to keep him away. Easter was a big deal for Victor’s family. It normally involved going to mass and then having an early dinner. And his grandparents would be a part of it. 

But this time would be very different. He was no longer in Texas. His parents were separated. He had a boyfriend. He hadn't been to church since he came out. And of course, his grandparents would not be coming.

That was okay. Victor would be surrounded by people who loved him for who he was. His parents. Benji. Pilar and Adrian. And of course his best friend and brother Felix.

Victor smiled and began to eat his breakfast. Yes, things had changed. But in many ways, these had been changes for the better.

****

Freshly showered, Benji stood with a towel wrapped around his waist as he sorted through his closet. In the year he had attended AA meetings, he knew that any anniversary was special. And his sponsor had reminded him of this. Plus, with Victor and both of his parents coming, Benji wanted to look presentable. Still, he also didn’t want to feel like he was going to church either.

He settled on a simple black button down and black pants. He was not going to wear a tie. He knew that others attending the meeting would not be dressed up and he had urged both his parents and Victor not to dress up either.

A soft knock on his door caused Benji to turn. 

“May I come in?” his father asked.

Benji hastily finished buttoning his pants and started to button his shirt when he replied “Yeah, it’s open.”

His father stood in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable. It was a look Benji was all too familiar with when it came to his father. He had meant what he had said to Victor about his relationship with his father. They weren’t estranged, but their relationship still had not recovered since he had come out. Though that didn’t mean his father didn’t try. 

In truth, Benji knew that he himself could have tried harder. But he had used that awkwardness to keep Derek away from his parents. Now however, with Victor, he knew he would need to work on mending this relationship if he wanted Victor to feel comfortable around his family. Besides, he owed it to his father to try.

“I uh wanted to just say how proud I am of you son. I know this hasn’t been an easy year for you.”

Benji nodded, he smiled at his father and continued to finish the last of his buttons. His father pulled out the seat by Benji’s desk and sat down. And Benji could see just how weary his father was as he sat.

“I know that we haven’t really talked much lately Benji. And I’m sorry for that. I hope you know it has nothing to do with you. I love you son. Work has just been so hectic lately-”

“I know dad.” Benji said, giving his father an out. “And I’ve been so busy lately too.”

His father smiled, “But, I did want to let you know how excited your mother and I are to finally meet Victor.”

Benji nodded, letting his father continue.

“The truth is Benji, over the last few weeks, you’re mother and I have noticed the change in your mood. You’re much happier than you ever were when you with Dean-”

“Derek” Benji corrected.

“Sorry, Derek. He just didn’t seem like you’re type-” his father cringed. He wasn’t sure if he had said something wrong. What exactly was his son’s type? He had no idea really. But he was sure it wasn’t Derek. Or at least, he hoped it wasn’t.

Benji smiled, putting his father at ease. “You’re right dad. He wasn’t my type. But Victor... I love him dad. I didn’t love Derek.”

His father seemed taken aback at first, but he smiled. “And Victor knows this?” he asked.

“Actually, he said it first.” Benji replied with a smile. His entire face brightened at the memory and Benji saw his father smile as well.

“That’s great son. Really. You deserve someone who loves you the way you want.” 

He stood up. “We’re almost ready to go. Like I said, we’re looking forward to meeting Victor. And your mother has promised not to embarrass you this afternoon when she meets him.”

Benji looked at his father skeptically. His father laughed. “Well, not too much at least. I’ll do what I can to run interference for you. Okay?”

Benji smiled. “Thanks dad. I appreciate it. And I hope this will be the first of many times that you’ll see Victor.”

His father smiled. “Me too son. I’d like that.”

He stood up and looked at Benji. “I’ll let you get finished. We’ll meet down in the car in five minutes?”

Benji nodded. “Sounds good.”

****

It was exactly like the other meetings Benji had attended. His sponsor acknowledged him and his anniversary. Benji said a few words, and then there was a small chip presented to him to mark his one year of sobriety. His sponsor had brought donuts and coffee to celebrate the occasion.

When the meeting ended and the group started to move, Benji went over to Victor. His boyfriend had sat there the entire time, giving him his full attention while Benji spoke. 

Victor stood up as Benji approached and embraced him a tight hug.

“So proud of you.” he said.

“Thanks.” he looked over at his parents and could tell they were waiting for permission to approach. He glanced up at Victor. “Are you ready for this?”

Victor smiled. “Definitely. I can’t wait to meet the people responsible for making such an amazing person.”

Benji blushed and he bit his lip a little, embarrassed that Victor thought he was so great. They were at an AA meeting after all.

Benji took Victor’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He walked over to his parents and stood across from them.

“Mom, Dad, this is Victor. My boyfriend.”

Victor felt Benji release his hand. He extended it to Victor’s parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, it’s such an honor to meet you-”

Before he could finish, Benji’s mother had Victor in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry Victor. I just couldn’t resist. We’ve been dying to meet the boy who has our son so head over heels in love.” she explained.

Benji’s father extended his hand and gave Victor a firm handshake. “We haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.”

Victor smiled. “He makes me just as happy sir.”

Benji’s mother seemed ready to burst. “So Victor, Benji hasn’t really told us too much. We know that you only recently came out and that you transferred to Creekwood just a few months ago. But tell us, how did you two meet?” 

Benji’s mother took Victor by the hand and led him to an empty row of chairs. Benji and his father followed close behind, his father looking at Benji with a little bit of pity. 

Victor rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “To be honest ma’am, when I saw your son for the first time, it was kind of love at first sight.”

“Aww. That is so adorable.” she said.

Benji blushed. He wasn’t so sure ‘adorable’ was the right word.

Victor continued. “And then, when I applied for a job at Brasstown, Benji took me behind the counter to show me how to make espresso and when our hands touched, it was like electricity shot through my whole body. I actually made a mess. I was so nervous. Spilled the milk and ran out of there in a panic.”

“Aww. Benji, that’s so-”

“Please don’t say adorable again mom.” Benji pleaded.

Victor looked at his boyfriend and smiled. It was okay. He didn’t mind talking about this. He wasn’t ashamed to share how much he loved Benji and he wanted Benji’s parents to know that.

“So, after weeks of working together, we had to go on trip to get the espresso machine fixed. And while we were waiting, we ended up spending the day together. And then we ended up sharing a hotel together. And we just opened up to each other and I kissed him.”

Victor blushed. “And then I panicked and ran out of the room.”

“No! Benji!”

Benji hung his head. He still felt ashamed of his reaction. If he could do it all over again, he absolutely would have run out after Victor.

“Anyway, I wrote him a letter, explaining how I felt. And then later on, we talked and we started dating. And yeah, today is our one month anniversary.”

“What? Benji! You didn’t tell me that!” 

Benji looked over to his father, pleading for help.

His father cleared his throat. “Congratulations Victor. That’s a wonderful milestone. I’m sure you and Benji probably want to celebrate it some way. So we should probably get going.”

“But you have to come to the house for dinner. This week some time.” Benji’s mother said.

“I would love to Mrs. Campbell.” Victor said with a smile. She squeezed his hand and smiled back.

She stood up and walked over to her son. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “I like him.” 

Benji smiled and hugged his mom. He whispered back in her ear “So do I.”

His mother squeezed him tight and then released. 

Benji’s father smiled. “Victor, it was so good to finally meet you. I look forward to dinner this week.” 

“Thank you sir. It was great to finally meet you as well.” 

With that, Benji’s parents made their way to the back table for coffee and donuts.

Benji sighed and sat down next to Victor. He leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder.

“Thank you for that. I know that wasn’t easy.” he said.

“Are you kidding? They’re great! They clearly love you B. I’m looking forward to dinner this week.”

Benji looked up at him in surprise. He saw Victor smile at him and Benji smiled back.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Benji asked.

“Papi and Felix are out of the apartment for the evening. So I thought you could go home with your parents, get changed into something a bit more casual, and then come over for dinner. I’m cooking.”

Benji looked up at his boyfriend. He wasn’t aware that Victor cooked outside of breakfast.

“Are you sure?”

Victor looked down at him and smiled. “Positive. Dinner will be ready at 7pm. Don’t be late.” he bent down and kissed him.

Benji lingered, not wanting the kiss to end, but eventually he felt Victor separate. Benji let out a little whine as Victor moved to stand up.

“I miss you already.” Benji said.

“I know B. I’ll see you soon. Happy Anniversary.” he replied with a smile.

****

Armando made his way into the crowded restaurant. He could see Jack waving to him from one of the tables near the bar. Armando waved back and made his way over.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Armando said as he sat down.

“Not a problem. Emily is out with Nora this weekend doing a college tour.”

Armando frowned. Nora was in Victor’s class. Should he be doing the same?

Jack smiled, anticipating the question. “Emily is really proactive about this stuff. Most people don’t start looking until next year. But I think she also just wanted some mother/daughter time too.”

Armando nodded and sighed. The waitress approached them.

“Two tall.” Jack said, ordering two large beers for both of them. He could tell Armando needed it. 

“And two waters.” he added.

Armando nodded and the waitress wrote it down. “I’ll bring those right over and give you both some time to look at the menu.”

When she left, Jack looked at Armando.

“Simon told me how it went in Texas.” he said.

Armando leaned his forehead to his hand, resting his elbow on the table and sighing. “It went worse than I could have ever expected.”

“How are you doing?” Jack asked.

“Terrible.” Armando admitted. “I’ve been working since we got back to distract myself but-”

He paused as the waitress returned with the two beers and two waters. She set them down in front of each man and then smiling, asked “Do you know what you’d like to order?”

Jack nodded. “Cheeseburger medium for me. Steak fries please.”

Armando, who had not bothered to look at the menu simply said. “Same for me.”

The waitress nodded and left the table as the two men continued talking. Armando looked at Jack and sighed.

“I’m having second thoughts about my marriage. I’m not sure that Isabel wouldn’t be happier with someone else.”

Jack blinked. “ _Whoa_ Armando. I know seeing your parents was upsetting, but to throw away the work you’ve been doing-”

“Isabel fell for Roger because he gave her something I couldn’t. And I thought with work, maybe I could. But honestly Jack, I’m not sure that I’m capable of being the husband she deserves. When I look at my parents’ marriage and what it’s turned into-”

Jack arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“If you had seen my mother, you’d know that she was afraid of my father and how he was reacting to the news about Victor. I know she was upset too. But it was mostly him driving the conversation.”

Jack nodded. “Have you tried reaching out to just her?”

Armando’s shoulders slumped. “She knows how to reach me. Either she’s choosing not or she’s afraid to. And neither of those are good or healthy.”

“Okay, but how does that impact your marriage with Isabel?”

Armando spread his hands. “Isn’t it obvious? The way my father behaved is exactly how I have behaved around my wife. It’s why I drove Isabel into Roger’s hands. It’s why she was so unhappy for so long.”

“But if she was so unhappy, she could have asked you for a divorce at any point. Instead, the two of you decided to separate and go into therapy.” Jack pointed out. He may not be a therapist like his wife, but he knew when two people were trying to make something work and when they weren’t.

“Isabel is remembering the good times. And she’s thinking of the kids. But I just don’t know. Tomorrow is Easter and it’s the first time we’ll all be together for a holiday since we separated.”

“You both seemed fine at our house.” Jack reminded him.

“Because we were guests. And we had others to talk to. Aside from Felix and Benji, we won’t have anyone else but our kids to talk to.”

“Don’t you think you’re putting too much pressure on this holiday? You’ve only been in therapy a couple of weeks and your visit with your parents is still fresh.”

Armando took a sip of his beer and paused. “I’m not ready to give up yet. I just... don’t know if our marriage _can_ be saved.” he took another sip and set the glass back down. “And if it can’t, then don’t I owe it to Isabel to let her go so she can go find someone who truly makes her happy? Don’t I owe that to my children?”

Jack shook his head. “Listen, it sounds to me like you’re more afraid of turning into your parents. But, and I’m sure Emily would say something like this, the fact that you recognize this possibility means that you can avoid it. You know what you don’t want to do.”

“Except, I already have.”

“Really? That’s not what Simon told me. He was amazed at how you stood by Victor and stood up to your parents.” Jack said with a smile.

Armando took another sip of beer. “That...was different.”

“It doesn’t seem that different to me. You stood up for your son. Now, you need to stand up for your marriage.”

Armando considered it for a moment. “Maybe…”

He was interrupted from finishing his thought as the waitress returned with their burgers.

****

Benji arrived at Victor’s just after 7pm. He knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” Victor called.

Benji opened the door slowly and walked in. The space was dark. Benji could see candlelight coming from the kitchen.

“Just lock the door and go have a seat! I’ll be right out!” his boyfriend called from his room.

Benji closed the door behind him and locked it as instructed. He made his way to the table and smiled.

Victor had cooked for him. He could see that he had the dishes all laid out along with the place settings. He took a seat at the table and waited.

He heard the door to Victor’s room crack open and saw his boyfriend emerging from the room but couldn’t make him out in the darkness.

“Bonjour mon amour. Welcome to Restaurant de Victor” he announced.

Benji looked at him and couldn’t resist laughing.

Victor had dressed for the occasion. He had a bow tie and collar along with a long white napkin over his arm. But instead of a Maître D’s outfit, his boyfriend had opted for just a pair of black briefs.

“I wasn’t aware of the dress code.” Benji remarked.

“Oui. This is the official dress code for all staff.” Victor remarked with a smile.

“Well, I may have to eat here more often then.” Benji teased.

Victor smiled. “Today, the chef has prepared for you a very special meal. To begin, we have macaroni au fromage.”

Benji again chuckled. His boyfriend lifted the lid revealing the bright orange Kraft Macaroni and Cheese he had made.

“Looks delicious.” Benji observed. 

“Oui. And we also have the chef’s special dish: Nuggets de poulet.”

Victor lifted the other dish to reveal chicken nuggets. It looked like his boyfriend had made dinner for his little brother. And yet, Victor knew Benji so well. He had confessed during one of the times they were making out that his favorite meal was in fact kraft macaroni and cheese and chicken mcnuggets. And tonight, after the day he had, enjoying his favorite meal alone with his boyfriend (who looked quite nice with his underwear/bow tie combo) was perfect for a one month anniversary.

“This looks amazing Vic.” Benji said, grinning at the meal in front of him.

Victor smiled and walked over to Benji, he sat down in his boyfriend’s lap. “Happy one month anniversary babe.” he said, moving to kiss him.

Benji moved his arms to support Victor’s shoulders as he held him there, kissing him for several minutes before Victor pulled away.

“We better eat before the food gets cold.” He said with a laugh.

Benji pouted. Victor laughed. He had never seen his boyfriend pout before.

“Damn! You’re even sexy when you pout.” Victor said.

He hopped off Benji’s lap and proceeded to his own seat.

Benji smiled at him. Victor looked over as he started to load up his plate.

Benji was still smiling as he began to scoop the macaroni that he didn’t realize he had missed his plate. He saw Victor’s expression of shock and looked down to see that his shirt and pants were now covered in orange cheese sauce. 

Victor stood up with the napkin and wet it with water from his glass. He moved over to Benji and started to dab out the cheese on his shirt.

“Well” Benji said, as he began to unbutton his shirt, “I guess I’ll have to observe the dress code after all.”

Victor looked up at his boyfriend and grinned. He stood up and kissed him. Benji stood up as well, kissing Victor as he continued to undo the buttons on his shirt. Victor helped pulled the shirt tails free and pulled the fabric off Benji’s shoulders, letting the shirt fall to the floor.

He continued kissing Benji, moaning with pleasure as his hands suddenly found Benji’s belt and unbuckled it. His hand soon found Benji’s pant button and undid it. Benji was amazed at how skilled Victor was, given that he was only navigating by touch as they continued to kiss, He felt his pants come undone and shifted his weight, letting them fall on the floor. He kicked them off along with his shoes and stood there in his black socks and black briefs as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

Victor finally pulled apart to breathe and looked up at Benji with exasperation. “Okay, we seriously need to eat this dinner before it gets cold. We still have dessert too.”

“I thought this was my dessert.” Benji teased.

Victor laughed. “You are so cheesy!” he replied.

“Well yeah. That’s why I’m standing in my underwear. My clothes are covered with cheese.” Benji said with a grin. He kissed Victor’s cheek, then his jawline and then down his neck as Victor continued to moan while simultaneously protesting.

“I slaved over this meal!” he sarcastically exclaimed.

“Oh fine.” Benji said, releasing his boyfriend and moving to sit back down at the table. Victor returned to his own chair. He reached over and handed Benji a napkin.

“Maybe try putting this on your lap this time?” he suggested.

Benji looked at him and took the napkin, adding “Are you sure? It would be _really_ unfortunate if I spilled anything else on my lap.” 

Victor blushed. “Stop being so sexy. Shut up and eat your dinner.”

Benji laughed. “Yes dear.” he said.

****

Dessert was not in fact what Benji had thought it would be. That came after their hostess cupcakes were eaten and Victor had put the dishes away. Benji’s shirt and pants hung over a chair in Victor’s room, drying after Victor had managed to quickly get the stains out. Meanwhile, the two of them lay on Victor’s bed, bodies entangled with one another, making out and unable to keep their hands off of each other.

“You are an amazing boyfriend!” Benji said, when they came up for air.

“Right back at you babe.” Victor said with a wink.

Benji sat up and looked at Victor. “Seriously. You’ve really been there for me this week. Besides my parents, no one has ever done that. I didn’t have friends that I could lean on when it came to the hard stuff. And Derek wasn’t exactly-”

Victor sat up and placed his hands on Benji’s shoulders. “You’ve been there for me every time Benji. Without fail. Without being asked. And I will always do the same for you. That’s what we do for each other. Because we love each other.”

He cupped Benji’s face between his hands and held it there. “Right?”

Benji smiled. “Right.”

Victor grinned and moved in to kiss him.

Benji held on to him, moving his hands to push Victor back on the bed so he was on top. He continued to kiss him furiously, move down his neck and to his chest. His boyfriend moaned in delight.

Benji felt himself warm. He was happy. A day that he had thought might be awful, ended up being wonderful. And it was all because of Victor. He truly loved his boyfriend. And he knew that he could count on him no matter what challenges they faced. Because they would face them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter is next.


	6. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for Easter Dinner.  
> Lots of discussion and some awkward encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was just hard to write because it is awkward. And it's just about getting from point A to point B in advancing this story. So some things happen, but mostly this is a lot of set up for pay off later.

Isabel pulled the roast out of the oven and set it down on the kitchen island. She looked over at the clock and sighed. It was nearly 3pm. Everyone was scheduled to arrive at 3:30. 

Beside her, Pilar was finishing the side dishes while Adrian assisted with setting the table. Isabel examined the roast and determined that it would need about twenty more minutes. She placed it back in the oven along with Pilar’s sides and looked over at the dining table.

“Thank you amor. It looks great.” 

Adrian smiled and finished placing the last utensil. His mother looked at him. “It’s nearly time. Go get changed.”

Adrian nodded and walked past her and down the hall to his room.

Isabel turned to her daughter and saw she was working on the salad.

“Thank you Pilar. I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

“It was no problem mami.” Pilar replied, smiling.

Isabel smiled back. Since Victor had come out to the school, Pilar had started to brighten up and her mood had greatly improved at home. Isabel and Pilar had even begun to talk more, a sign that perhaps her daughter had at least started to forgive her mother for her affair. Even if she hadn't fully forgiven her, Isabel would take whatever she could get.

Pilar finished adding the last of the fixings onto the salad and stood back to admire her handiwork. She turned to her mother. “I’m going to finish getting ready. You should too.”

Isabel nodded. “I will. I just want to keep an eye on the roast. Why don’t you go ahead and I’ll go after you come back?” 

Pilar inclined her head in acknowledgement and exited the kitchen toward her bedroom. Isabel heard a soft knock at the door and sighed. She quickly wiped her hands with a dish towel and moved to the front door of the apartment.

Victor stood in the doorway.

“Hi mami. Happy Easter. I wanted to see if you needed any help.”

Isabel smiled and hugged her firstborn. 

“You're a lifesaver mijo. If you could just watch the roast and make sure it doesn’t overcook, I can go finish getting ready.” 

Victor smiled. “No problem. You go. I’ll keep an eye on it.”

Isabel patted her son on the shoulder and disappeared down the hall to her room while Victor walked into the kitchen and took a look at the oven.

He could smell the roast cooking and felt his stomach growl, anticipating the delicious dinner they would all soon sit down for.

Victor took out his phone and checked his texts. Mia, Lake, and Andrew had wished him a happy Easter earlier. Victor, Felix, and Benji had planned to meet up with them after dinner. 

He saw that Simon’s roommates had also left messages wishing Victor a Happy Easter.

He checked his DMs and saw that he had a video message from Simon and Bram. He pulled it up.

“Hey Victor!” Simon and Bram said together, “Happy Easter!”

Bram spoke next. “We just wanted to wish let you know that we’re thinking of you and your family and we hope everyone is doing well.”

Simon then added. “And we hope you and your friends have a relaxing week off. If you need anything, we’re here.”

“And we’re looking forward to seeing everyone here in NYC this summer!” Bram added.

“That’s all for now I guess.” Simon said, “We love you guys. Take care.”

Victor ended the message and smiled. There was just something about getting affirmations from Simon and Bram that always made Victor feel better. In truth, he was sad that his grandparents were not part of their Easter celebrations today. And it had not escaped Victor’s notice that his cousins, aunts, and uncles had also refrained from sending any messages today. But Victor’s true family had not forgotten him. He saw a brief text from Nora as well.

_ Happy Easter Victor! Currently checking out colleges this weekend but hope you, Benji, and your family have a great holiday! _

Victor smiled and looked up from his phone. The roast was still cooking nicely. He took a quick look in the oven to make sure it wasn’t burning. 

“Still cooking?” His mother asked as she re-entered the room.

Victor nodded. “Yep. I think probably another five minutes and then we can take it out.”

Isabel looked at the patient as well and concurred with her son’s diagnosis. 

“How’s Benji doing?” she asked.

Victor sighed. “He had a tough week mami. But we made it through. We had our one month anniversary last night.” he smiled at the memory.

“Oh. That went by quickly. What did you do?”

“We just stayed in. He came over and I made dinner. Nothing fancy.” Victor said, sparing his mother the more risqué details.

“That sounds nice.” She replied. “And how is Felix doing? I haven’t really seen you guys for a while with all of these lessons.”

Victor nodded. It was true, both his parents were working late most of the week. This was the first time the family would be together since Simon’s party.

“Felix is doing okay. We still haven’t heard anything from-” he trailed off. His mother nodded. No further progress had been made on locating Felix's mother. And while the Salazars and Mr. Worth were very worried, Felix seemed unphased by his mother's disappearance. After some prodding, they learned that this was not the first time she had disappeared for long periods of time. Isabel's heart went out to Felix and she resolved to try and give him just a bit more attention whenever he was around.

“Well, I’m glad both he and Benji are joining us. I hope that was okay with Benji’s parents.”

Victor smiled. “Yeah mami, they were fine with it. Actually, I met them for the first time yesterday and they invited me to dinner later this week.”

This caught Victor’s mother by surprise. “Oh? How are they?”

“They seem very nice.” Victor said. “Benji’s mom wanted to know all about how we met. I think Benji and his dad were embarrassed for me.”

His mother smiled. “Well you know us mothers, we love our sons. And we love _embarrassing_ our sons even more.”

Victor blushed. “Speaking of mami, I just want to confirm that no baby pictures will be shared with Benji.”

“Not while you’re _here_ mijo.” his mother teased. Victor chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” his sister asked as she re-entered the kitchen. Victor looked at his sister and was surprised to see she had dressed up for the occasion. Normally, she protested family gatherings. But today, she was actually wearing a dress and had her hair combed nicely.

“You look nice.” Victor observed.

Pilar shrugged. “I just felt like a change.”

“Looks good.” her brother replied.

“Victor!” Adrian shouted as he entered the kitchen.

“Hey buddy!” Victor said, turning to greet his brother with a fist bump. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Where’s Benji?” Adrian asked.

Victor suppressed a laugh. It seemed that every time Victor came to his mother’s apartment, his brother’s first question was where Victor’s boyfriend was. Were he the jealous type, he might take offense that his brother seemed to now prefer Benji over him. Instead, Victor chose to be flattered by the fact that Adrian had accepted Benji and liked having him around.

“Benji will be here soon.” he promised.

“Cool. I’m going to go watch TV.” Adrian said.

“Not too loud amor.” Isabel said to her youngest.

Adrian acknowledged his mother’s request with a shrug of his shoulders and moved into the living room to turn on the TV.

Victor heard a knock at the door and quickly moved from the kitchen to the front door.

He opened it and saw Benji standing there.

“Happy Easter.” Benji said with a smile. He stepped towards Victor and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Easter” Victor said, smiling back.

Isabel came to the doorway and moved to hug Benji, pushing past Victor to do it.

“Happy Easter Benji.” she said as she embraced her son’s boyfriend.

Benji hugged her back. “Happy Easter Isabel.” he replied.

She smiled and motioned for him to come in.

“So I heard yesterday was your one month anniversary together. Congratulations.” she said.

“Thank you. We had a nice time together.” Benji said. “It was very relaxed and quiet.”

Victor smiled at his boyfriend. He could tell that Benji was still in a good mood from the previous night. And that had been the goal. After such a long week and having to acknowledge his one year anniversary of sobriety, Victor had hoped that a little bit of quiet fun together would lift his spirits. And it seemed they had.

“Well, you boys can head into the living room with Adrian. The food is almost ready. We’re just waiting on Felix, Armando and Jack.”

“Mr. Spier?” Victor repeated.

Isabel smiled. “Mrs. Spier took Nora on a college tour this weekend so he was all by himself. Your father asked if I was alright with one more joining. And after how welcoming his family was to us, I couldn’t say no.”

Victor smiled and shook his head. “No of course not mami. Thank you.” 

His mother smiled and moved back toward the kitchen.

Victor looked into the living room and saw that his brother was engrossed in his cartoons. He turned to Benji. “Let’s go to my room for a bit.” he suggested.

Benji shrugged and turned to follow his boyfriend.

Victor opened the door and looked around. The room had not changed one bit. All the posters were still in place, his bed was made and clearly his mother still came in to clean. His closet was mostly empty since Victor had brought most of his items upstairs over time, but aside from that, the room didn’t really look any different to Victor even though he hadn't slept in it in over a month.

He said on the edge of the bed and Benji sat down next to him.

“How are you doing?” Benji asked, shifting right back into concerned boyfriend mode after a week being the one who was taken care of.

Victor smiled at Benji and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m okay. How about you?” Two could play that game Victor thought.

Benji shrugged. “Honestly Vic, I can’t thank you enough for last night. It was the perfect evening to just escape.”

Victor smiled and leaned over to kiss Benji. He lingered a bit before releasing his hold on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’m glad B. You deserve everything you want.” He said, repeating what Simon’s mother had once said to him.

Benji smiled and returned the kiss. He felt safe whenever Victor was near. Everything came easier with Victor by his side.

The two heard a knock and could tell that Felix had likely arrived. Victor stood up and exited his room. Benji was right behind him. As they entered the main entry, Isabel was already coming from the kitchen to the front door.

“Felix. Happy Easter.” she greeted, moving to carefully hug the other boy while he balanced on crutches. She held on just a bit longer, making sure the boy received just a bit more attention.

Felix returned the hug. “Happy Easter to you as well.” he replied with a grin.

He carefully made his way into the doorway and nodded to Benji and Victor.

“Hey Felix.” Benji greeted. “Happy Easter.”

“Happy Easter guys.” Felix said with a smile. He fist bumped first Benji and then Victor since a handshake or a hug were too difficult.

“You can all head into the living room.” Isabel said.

She turned as another knock on the door sounded.

Armando and Jack stood outside the door.

“Jack! Happy Easter. I’m so glad you could join us.” Isabel said with a smile.

She moved forward to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for the invite. Was getting a bit lonely with just Bieber.” Jack replied with a smile.

He moved inside to greet the others, leaving Armando and Isabel alone for a moment.

Armando found himself unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

“Happy Easter.” he said.

“You too.” she replied with a nervous smile.

She moved forward to hug him and found that they were out of sync as he moved the same way she did, causing a brief awkward shift until they could finally hug. Given the failure of the hug, they both decided against any further display of affection. Armando blushed and Isabel had her head down in embarrassment.

“Come on in.” She said, looking back up.

Armando followed her into the living room where Benji, Felix, Victor, and Jack were now standing and talking as Adrian tried to watch TV from his place on the floor.

“Papi!” Adrian said as he looked up to see his father.

“Mijo!” Armando replied. It had been nearly three weeks since Armando had seen his son through anything other than a phone screen. While they spoke plenty, the demands of his job had prevented Armando from seeing his son before his bedtime. 

Adrian jumped up from his seat and ran to his father for a hug. 

“Happy Easter Adrian.” Armando said.

“Happy Easter papi.” Adrian replied, giving his father a hug. Then he stepped back. “Did you bring me anything?”

Isabel looked ready to scold her son for the question but Armando simply laughed.

“You know me too well.” he said. He reached into his front jacket pocket and withdrew a large chocolate Easter egg.

“Thank you papi!” Adrian said.

Armando tousled his son’s hair and smiled. He looked over to see his daughter enter the living room. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“And I have something for you as well Pilar.” Armando said. He withdrew a small jewelry box from his other jacket pocket and handed it to her. “Happy Easter mija.”

Pilar smiled and took the box. She carefully lifted the lid and saw that her father had gotten her a simple, yet tasteful, pair of earrings. 

“Just don’t put them in your tongue.” he teased.

She rolled her eyes and went over to hug her father. He held on tight for several minutes before finally releasing her.

“Thanks papi.” she said. She kissed his cheek and then stepped back.

Armando looked at Victor next. “I left your present upstairs mijo. Felix and Benji’s are also there.”

He turned to Isabel and presented her with a small jewelry box as well.

“Armando-” she said hesitantly.

“It’s not much. But I hope you like it.” he said.

“I didn’t-” she started to say.

“I know. But I saw it and I thought you’d like it. Don’t worry.” he said.

Her hands were shaking when she opened the box. Instead was a small charm bracelet. It had little silver letters on it. There was a cursive V for Victor, a P for Pilar and an A for Adrian. 

“Oh Mando...it’s so lovely.” she said, smiling. She felt a tear come to her eye and wiped it away as she moved to hug her husband.

This time, they were in sync as Armando embraced his wife. He whispered in her ear.

“I know these past few weeks have been tough. But I want you to know I still love you. I always will.”

Isabel felt more tears coming and she sniffed them away. “I love you too.” she whispered back.

They separated and Isabel quickly wiped at her eyes. She turned to see that everyone had been staring at them.

“Okay, well…” she said, quickly composing herself. “Dinner is served. If everyone wants to head to the table…” she motioned to the table and everyone started to take their seat.

Benji and Victor sat on one side with Felix while Jack, Adrian and Pilar sat on the opposite. Armando and Isabel sat in their normal spots at either end of the table.

“This looks delicious Isabel.” Jack said, as he eyed the roast in the center of the table.

“It really does mami.” Victor agreed. He moved forward to begin serving it to everyone while Pilar started to pass the salad around.

Soon, everyone’s plates were full. Armando paused. Traditionally, this was where they would say Grace before eating. But that seemed like a very bad idea suddenly. He looked at Isabel and knew she was thinking the same thing.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Armando said.

Isabel nodded, allowing him to continue.

He looked at everyone as they gathered their drinking glass. The glasses were filled with either water, iced tea, or soda. 

“To family both those we are born to and those who find us.” 

Everyone raised their glass “To Family!” they shouted.

Isabel waited for everyone to drink before speaking. “Alright then. Please, dig in.”

****

As far as awkward family dinners went, in Victor’s opinion, it wasn’t bad. Yes, he could cut the tension between his parents with a knife. And yes, Victor felt bad that Simon’s dad was there in the middle along with Benji and Felix. Mercifully, Adrian never brought up the fact his grandparents were not in attendance. Victor wondered if his mother or sister had told him in advance. He assumed they must have.

The dinner itself was amazing. His mother had outdone herself with the roast and the sides were all delicious. By the time they had finished, Felix and Victor had had thirds while Benji, Jack and Armando had each had seconds. Adrian had managed to eat his first course but was clearly saving room for dessert along with his sister. In the end, there would be no leftovers for anyone to take home.

While the adults cleaned up the table for coffee and dessert, Victor, Benji, Felix and Pilar chatted in the living room. Mostly, Pilar wanted to know about the NYC trip that Lake was planning. When it came to school, there wasn’t much to discuss. For once, school was relatively drama free.

There was a soft knock at the door and Victor knew that his friends had arrived for dessert. He walked over with Felix to open the door and saw Lake, Mia, and Andrew standing by the door.

“Happy Easter guys” Victor greeted.

“Happy Easter Victor.” Mia sad. She smiled at him and moved to give him a big hug. 

“Happy Easter Mia.” Victor replied as he hugged her tight.

It had taken a few week, but Mia had settled into the idea of Victor as her gay best friend. It was certainly a different friendship for Victor than with Felix. For one thing, Mia and he could freely discuss their boyfriends. At first, it was a little awkward discussing Andrew with Mia, but Victor was coming around to it. Of course, he had no idea how Andrew felt about it and he wasn't planning to ask.

He released Mia and hugged Lake. “Happy Easter Lake.” he said.

“Happy Easter” she replied. She moved over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

Andrew extended his hand and Victor shook it firmly. “Happy Easter Andrew.” 

“Happy Easter.” Andrew replied.

Benji and Felix exchanged greetings with everyone and then Victor led them to the dining room table as his mother was putting out dessert and coffee.

“Happy Easter everyone. I’m so glad you could join us.” Isabel said.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Mia said. 

Isabel finished slicing pieces of cake, made sure the cookies and ice cream were out, and set the coffee pot on the table.

“Alright. Please help yourselves. There’s seats here at the table or you can go into the Living Room.”

Victor and his friends formed a line and quickly loaded up their plates. They opted to let the adults have the table and spread out in the living room. Victor and Benji sat on the floor while Lake and Felix took the couch. Mia and Andrew each took a chair. Pilar sat on the floor with Adrian for a brief period but left after receiving a text from a friend.

Lake looked around at everyone. “So, we’re all set for the apartment in New York.” she said with a smile.

“I can’t believe you found something so quickly.” Mia added.

“How much is it?” Benji asked.

Lake waved a hand at the question. “Between all of us, we’ll be fine.”

“I’d still like to know so I can work enough shifts.” Benji said.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that, then consider it my anniversary gift to you and Victor.”

“Lake, we’ve only been dating a month. The same as everyone else.” Victor pointed out.

“Well…” Lake trailed off, trying to think of a nicer way to say that she could afford this and knew that not all of her friends could. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Mia assured everyone, once again bringing peace to her friend group.

Victor smiled at Mia, silently thanking her for ending the discussion. He moved close to Benji and draped an arm around his boyfriend, distracting him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes we will.” He promised Benji.

****

Armando watched as his son and his friends continued to chat. Soon, they departed to go off and hang out on their own. After making sure Victor’s phone was charged and that he had his wallet, he and his wife allowed them to go.

He resumed drinking his coffee and continued to speak with Jack and Isabel. Adrian, now back in control of the TV, was glued to his spot while Pilar was in her room talking to her friends.

“Nora’s much more interested in going out west.” Jack explained. “Honestly, that’s where we thought Simon was headed, but he fell in love with New York.”

Isabel nodded. “Victor hasn’t really spoken too much about college. We’re hoping he might qualify for a basketball scholarship wherever he ends up.”

Armando looked over at Jack and Isabel. “Has Simon had much difficulty in New York?” he asked.

Jack sighed. “There’s always going to be some difficulty anywhere. But overall no, New York has been very accepting and Simon feels comfortable there.”

Armando took another sip of his coffee. This was his life now. Every time Victor made a decision, he and his wife would run through every what if? scenario to make sure that Victor was safe. Of course, he realized that despite even his best planning, that this might not be enough.

Armando heard a small ping on his phone and looked down. He nearly dropped his phone as he read the text.

_ Mom: Happy Easter mijo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Campbells is next.
> 
> Then we skip along to the end of the semester.


	7. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes to have dinner with Benji and his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I do apologize for the delay here. I really wanted this chapter to be good so I took my time writing it and actually had several bits of inspiration as I went. It's a long one so I hope you enjoy.

“You’re overthinking this.” Mia said as she flopped down on the bed.

Victor stood across from her in his bathrobe as he continued looking through his closet.

“You know, this was so much easier when I was dating you.” he remarked, flopping on the bed to join her. 

He turned his head to look at Mia and she laughed. “Oh sure. Because it is so much easier to be a straight guy because they never care about appearances.”

“Well that’s not exactly-” Victor started to say.

“I know. You tried several times for me. I mean, part of the reason you are now with Benji is your little trip to the thrift shop.” she pointed out.

Victor smiled at the memory and then felt the pang of guilt that came with it. Thankfully, that pang had dulled over time as Mia had forgiven him.

“I just don’t want them to hate me.” Victor said. “Like your dad hates me.”

Mia sat up and Victor did the same. “Victor, my dad doesn’t hate you. He just-”

“Really can’t stand the sight of me?” Victor helpfully suggested.

“Yeah. Exactly.” Mia said with a laugh. "To be fair though, he liked you before you cheated on me and came out as gay. So just don't cheat on Benji and come out as straight I guess?"

It was true. Her father still could not talk about Victor in front of Mia. While Veronica had encouraged Mia to pursue a friendship with Victor and to forgive him, her father was still stewing over how he felt Victor had ‘used’ his daughter. And while he seemed to be calmer now, Mia still didn’t want to risk her father’s anger by having Victor come to her house. So Mia came to Victor’s apartment instead.

It was a bit odd when Felix was around as it sometimes made for some conflicting advice for Victor and there was the whole ‘Felix dating her best friend’ issue, but overall Mia enjoyed coming to Victor’s.

Today, she was helping assist with his outfit for dinner with Benji and his parents. And as usual, he was freaking out about what to wear.

Victor sighed and looked back at his closet.

“You know, if this is going to continue to be an issue with you, Lake and I could always take you shopping.” she finally suggested.

Victor blushed. He couldn’t imagine how that would go. Lake had expensive taste and Victor was not sure that his sense of style matched what their idea of it was.

“I uh-thanks for the offer but-” he stammered.

Mia laughed. That was one way to get him to shut up and pick something.

She stood up and looked at his closet. She selected a simple deep red button down and a pair of black pants. 

“Simple.” she said. “And, if they serve anything with tomato sauce, you’re covered if you spill anything.” she added with a smile.

Victor looked the outfit over and then nodded. “Thanks Mia. I don’t know what I’d do without you to calm me down.” He moved to hug her and she returned it.

“You’re welcome. Now, go get changed and when you’re done, I’ll help you with your makeup.”

Victor nodded. He still wasn’t a huge makeup person, but he wanted to make a really good impression for Benji and his parents so he had agreed to some ‘subtle enhancements’ as he had explained it to Mia.

Mia left the room and Victor quickly changed. He opted to leave his top two buttons open and flattened his collar. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and messed with his hair a bit. He was experimenting with letting it grow out a little. He grabbed some gel and rubbed his hands through his hair, spiking the tips a little bit. 

He looked at his right ear lobe and briefly wondered whether he should consider his sister’s suggestion about an earring. He shook his head. He wasn’t so sure about that. One step at a time.

Finally, pleased with how he looked, he laced up his black formal shoes and tied them. Then, he opened his door and waited for Mia to walk in.

“Whoa.” she said as she entered.

“Yeah?” he asked, still a bit nervous.

“Absolutely Victor. You look hot. Benji will be very pleased.”

“And his parents?” Victor asked.

“Well, I think it’s appropriate for a dinner with parents so you should be good. If you’re really worried, maybe button one more button?”

Victor looked back at his reflection in the mirror and nodded. He buttoned the other button, leaving only the top button undone.

“Okay so then, let’s get you finished up.” Mia said, reaching into her makeup bag and motioning Victor towards his bathroom.

****

The oven timer beeped and Benji hurried over to check on his dinner. Beside him, his mother looked on with amusement.

“Really honey, I can take it from here while you go get ready.”

“I still have time mom. I’m okay.” Benji reassured her. 

He looked at the meal boiling on the stove top and sighed. Everything was cooking properly. Which was good. Because it had to be perfect. If the food was good, then that was one less than to go wrong. And this evening had to go right.

He opened the oven and could smell that the chicken inside was cooking. He looked at the timer and added one extra minute to it. He could tell that it needed just a bit more time to truly be ready. But any longer and it would be dry.

Benji returned his attention to the appetizers and continued working on his bruschetta. He moved on to the salad and finished chopping up the carrots.

“Benji, don’t you think this is a bit much?” his father asked, a bit concerned as he looked at the spread his son had made.

Benji shrugged. “I just wanted dinner to be perfect.”

Mr. Campbell looked at his wife and saw her shrug.

“I’m sure everything will be great sweetheart. But really, you should go get ready. Your father and I can watch the timer.”

Benji looked at the clock and sighed. He finished wiping his hands on a nearby dish towel and set it down.

He turned to his mother. “The chicken has exactly four minutes left. Make sure to turn off the oven or it will dry out.”

Benji’s mother, who had been cooking close to two decades longer than her son, simply nodded her head. She knew better than to push back when her son was in such a state. Besides, this was healthy energy.

She heard Benji walk upstairs and close the door to his room. She then turned back to look at her husband.

“He must really love Victor.” she said.

Her husband smiled. “I don’t think there’s any doubt. He’s never cooked like this for _us_. And he certainly never did it for Doug-”

“Derek.” his wife corrected. “And I think we just had pizza when he came.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Chinese?” he asked.

“Honestly, I can’t remember. They didn’t even stay that long before rushing off to a concert.”

Her husband nodded, remembering that night. “That’s right. And then Benji came home and sulked for the rest of the weekend.”

“And tried to drink…” his wife added in a tone barely above a whisper.

Mr. Campbell’s face fell at the memory. Benji had tried to drink that weekend. He had caught his son trying to break into the liquor cabinet. Fortunately for Benji, his parents had already cleared the house of all alcohol. The entire house was and would remain a dry house. The Campbells had not touched alcohol since their son had entered AA and they didn’t miss it.

“I’m just glad he’s happy again.” he said.

“I know. He hasn’t been this open to me in months.” 

“Still, I feel like we’re still off. Me and him.”

“Give it time dear. And maybe try to include Victor in things? If you take an interest in Benji _and_ his boyfriend, he might be more willing to do things with you.”

He nodded as he considered the idea.

The oven beeped and Benji’s mother immediately went to retrieve the chicken, not wanting to risk letting it dry out.

She opened the oven and could tell the bird was fully cooked and ready to go. As she went to turn off the oven, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” her husband said.

As he left the kitchen and headed towards the front door, Mrs. Campbell could hear her son frantically bumping around in his room, no doubt trying to finish dressing to avoid leaving his boyfriend with his parents for too long.

****

Victor shifted uncomfortably as he waited outside of Benji’s house. While he had made it as far as the front steps, he had never been inside before. The house was nice; a simple two story home. However, it was certainly not as nice or expensive as Mia’s house. It was probably closer to the size of Simon’s home. The neighborhood seemed safe and there were a few people walking around during the early evening, jogging, riding their bicycle, or walking their dog. It seemed to be a typical suburban neighborhood. In a way, it just didn’t feel like the type of place where Victor expected Benji to live.

Normally, he would bring a gift to his hosts. But Victor had been at a loss at what to bring. Even though he was not old enough to drink, he had been given wine by his parents to bring as gifts. But with Benji, that was not an option. So, he had settled on simply baking some chocolate chip cookies. He hoped no one had any food allergies. He and Benji had never discussed that before. Victor realized that they probably should have that discussion as well as any other medical issues that they might need to be made aware of. 

And then it hit him. He was truly entering a relationship with Benji now. They had dated over a month. He was having dinner with Benji’s parents. And he was thinking about their medical history now. And very soon, they would be going to New York City with their friends. But, they would also be without their parents for the first time. Oh sure, Victor’s father had left them alone a few times, but this would be totally different. It was likely that they would even share a room during that time. And while they had slept in a bed together twice (well, really once thanks to that whole hotel room debacle when Victor first kissed Benji), this would be something else.

Victor was roused from his thoughts as the front door opened and Benji’s father stood in the doorway.

“Hi Victor, come on in.”

“Thank you Mr. Campbell.”

“Benji’s just finishing getting ready. Why don’t you put those in the kitchen?”

Victor nodded and followed Benji’s father to the kitchen. He could smell the aromas of the dinner that the Campbells had been cooking. Mrs. Campbell set down a chicken and turned to face Victor.

“Victor! You look so handsome. And you made cookies? That’s so sweet!”

Victor felt himself blush. Mrs. Campbell smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He handed her the cookies and she placed them down on the kitchen counter.

A sudden thump up above them indicated the Benji was still getting ready.

“Well, while Benji is finishing up, let me give you the tour.”

She made sure the oven was off and then led Victor through the kitchen and into a large living room. In front was a fireplace with a large mantelpiece. And sitting on the mantelpiece were pictures of Benji and his parents through the years.

Victor looked at one photo and saw Benji in a Halloween costume. 

“Oh yes, he was obsessed with Pokemon at one point.” Benji’s mother said, indicating a photo of a 6 year old Benji in a bright yellow Pikachu costume.

Victor smiled and looked at the other photos of his boyfriend when he was younger. Victor saw a photo of baby Benji being held by his smiling father. Another of Benji as a toddler wearing a diaper with his hair long and almost bleach blonde as he smiled. Victor could see that in all of the photos when he was young, Benji was smiling wide. It was a different smile than the one he had given Victor. 

His gaze moved along the mantelpiece to photos of Benji when he was older, maybe thirteen. Benji was not smiling in these photos. He was more serious and his gaze seemed to be anywhere but the camera. His hair was cut shorter and combed in front of his face. He was wearing dark colors as well. So, it seemed his boyfriend had gone through a phase at one point. Victor was suddenly very glad his mother had never had the time to frame many photos of him as a child. And he also had Pilar and Adrian to take up some of that real estate. As an only child, Benji didn't have the same luxury.

“Sorry I’m late” Benji called from behind.

Victor turned around and saw his boyfriend looking at everyone gathered. Benji was wearing a deep blue button down and his top three buttons were unbuttoned. He had a pair of dark brown pants and brown shoes and he had topped the outfit off with a black vest that was unbuttoned as well. Victor could tell from his expression that he was clearly embarrassed to have Victor see all the photos his mother had out. His mother turned to Benji and smiled.

“Not a problem honey. Dinner is all ready. I followed your instructions exactly.”

Benji sighed in relief. “Thanks mom.” He looked at his parents and then to Victor. “Shall we eat then? Before it gets cold?”

Benji’s parents traded an amused glance. They knew they were embarrassing their son and he wanted to get Victor away from them.

“Certainly. Is that alright with you Victor?” His father asked.

Victor looked at Benji and gave him a warm smile. “Absolutely. It smells amazing.”

Benji’s face brightened as his smile widened. He loved it when Victor complimented him.

****

“So Victor, tell us a bit more about yourself. You’re on the basketball team at school right?” Mrs. Campbell asked as she passed Victor the salad.

“Mom-” Benji warned. He wasn’t sure if basketball was a sore subject or not.

“Oh right. I’m so sorry I-” she put her hand to her mouth, suddenly recalling the video she and her husband had watched almost two dozen times. They were horrified by what they had seen and her heart went out to Victor and his parents.

Victor smiled softly. “No. It’s okay. That’s...better now. Yes, I am on the basketball team. I’m hoping to maybe get a scholarship for college.”

“That’s wonderful. From what I saw, you seem to be a pretty skilled player.” 

Victor blushed. “Thank you. I mean, I know there are players better than me, but hopefully I can get something.”

“It’s a shame Creekwood’s team is not better ranked. But you did raise their ranking from last place for the first time in nearly a decade.” Mr. Campbell pointed out.

“That long?” his wife asked in shock.

Victor suppressed a laugh. He knew of course of the school’s poor reputation for basketball. He had not planned on using it as a vehicle for getting into college, but Mr. Harris had suggested it and now the idea had gotten stuck in Victor’s head. 

“And what about your family?” Mrs. Campbell asked. “Benji mentioned you have siblings.”

Victor took a bite of the chicken and savored it. He looked over at Benji and smiled, letting him know just by his expression how good it was. “Yes. I have two younger siblings. My sister Pilar and then our younger brother Adrian.”

“And your parents are separated I understand?”

“Mom!” Benji interjected.

Victor locked eyes with his boyfriend, letting him know it was alright. He looked back at Benji’s parents and took a sip of water before continuing.

“Yes. They are. They’re currently seeing a therapist and hoping to work through the problems they’ve had.”

“Well, that’s good. It’s not unusual for people to see therapists. Benji’s father and I saw one after Benji told us he was gay. And Benji still sees his, right dear?”

Benji’s face flushed and Victor took another sip of water. He didn’t know that Benji was seeing a therapist.

“So Victor” Mr. Campbell said, abruptly changing the subject. “Have you been to many places outside of Texas or Atlanta?”

Victor shook his head. “Only New York City sir.”

“Ah that’s right. You’re all heading there for a trip after the school year ends.” Mr. Campbell said.

“Yeah dad.” Benji said, “We’re seeing some friends of Victor’s and they are going to show us around the city.”

“Oh how fun! New York is such a magical place to visit.” his mother said.

“There’s a reason why it’s known as the city that never sleeps.” his father added.

Victor nodded. “We’re excited. It should be a lot of fun.” He looked at Benji’s father. “I understand that you and Benji used to go to Dollywood a lot?”

Mr. Campbell brightened at the question. “Yes. It’s one of our favorite places. I was hoping to go back in July. If we did, would you like to join us?”

Victor looked at Benji to get his boyfriend’s reaction. Benji seemed surprised by the offer as well.

“Really dad?” Benji asked.

Mr. Campbell looked at his son. “Yes son. If Victor would like to join, he’s welcome to come with us.” He looked back at Victor. “And don’t worry about the cost. Please.”

Victor looked back at Benji and saw Benji’s was looking for him to say yes.

“I mean, that’s really nice of you sir. I would love to go with you and Benji.” Victor said, smiling.

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll get some information together soon and we’ll find a date that works for you both.”

Victor smiled again and resumed eating his dinner. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw that Benji was smiling back at him.

****

Benji and Mr. Campbell were doing the dishes so Mrs. Campbell had once more offered to take Victor through the house. They ended up in the den where Mrs. Campbell showed Victor even more embarrassing photos of Benji (including one of a young Benji in a bathtub splashing around, one of him dancing or posing in a cape (Victor couldn’t be sure if he was a superhero or a ballerina of some sort). Victor smiled as his boyfriend’s mother proudly showed off her son. It was evident how much Benji's parents loved him. Sure, they also loved to embarrass him. But then again, so did Victor's parents. It was just another form of love Victor supposed.

She came to a set of DVDs on a shelf near the television.

“And these are recordings of performances Benji has had throughout the years.”

Victor was shocked. It looked like his parents had recorded almost every moment of their son’s life. Probably the result of being an only child Victor thought.

Mrs. Campbell opened the DVD case and placed a disk into the player.

“Oh this is from his 1st grade talent show” she said.

Victor watched as a mini Benji, got on stage and started to sing “On Top of Spaghetti.” complete with various hand motions to emphasize the loss of his poor meatball when someone sneezed.

Victor couldn’t help but smile. Mrs. Campbell put on another recording and this one was of an 8 year old Benji singing, what else, Dolly Parton’s _Jolene_. And of course, Benji was doing his best to sound like Dolly and was wearing a cowboy outfit. Victor could tell this was a family function as everyone was clapping and cheering in a backyard.

“Mom? Where’s the milk saucer?” Benji called from the kitchen.

“Oh. I’ll be right back.” Mrs. Campbell said. She handed the remote to Victor. “You go ahead and keep watching.”

She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Victor selected another DVD and placed it into the player. He pushed play and watched the image appear on screen.

This one seemed fairly recent. Benji could only have been 14 or 15 years old. He looked similar to how he did in the earlier photo Victor had seen. His hair was cut short and looked greasy and pushed to the front. He was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped black jeans. He was sitting on a stool with his guitar and Victor could tell it was the Creekwood Auditorium. This must have been a recent talent show.

Benji looked out at the audience and began to play his guitar. He started to sing.

“When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so very special”

Victor felt his heart drop. He’d never heard Benji play like this before. It had none of the warmth like when he played Call Me Maybe. Benji actually seemed angry and hurt. The guitar continued as he started to sing the chorus.

“But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here”

Victor felt his breath catch in his throat. Benji was hurting. Victor could hear it in the video. It was a cry for attention.

  
  


“I don't care if it hurts

I wanna have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You're so very special

I wish I was special”

Victor could hear it. Benji wishing that _he_ was special. Feeling like an outcast. This was a side of Benji he had never witnessed. This was Benji at his most lost.

“But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here, oh, oh”

Victor watched as Benji got deeper into the song, his guitar practically exploding as Benji furiously strummed and sang the next verse.

“She's running out the door

She's running

She run, run, run, run

Run!”

The video crackled as Benji sang ‘Run’ at the top of his lungs. He got quiet again, resuming the guitar.

“Whatever makes you happy

Whatever you want

You're so fuckin’ special

I wish I was special”

Victor blinked. Benji had changed the lyric to the uncensored version.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Benji and his parents had entered the room.

Benji looked at the screen, then at Victor and he quickly walked out.

“Benji” Mr. Campbell said, going after him.

Victor turned back as the song finished. Benji was singing again.

“But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here”

The song finished and there was stunned silence in the audience. Slowly however, Victor could hear applause.

Mrs. Campbell seemed stunned. Victor could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. He saw a tear forming around her eye and she wiped it quickly.

“I’m so sorry Victor. I forgot we even had that one.” she said, moving to quickly turn off the television.

Victor was very confused. “When was that?” he asked.

“Before.” Mrs. Campbell said with a sigh.

“Before Benji came out?” Victor guessed.

She nodded. “You have to understand, Benji was in a dark place. We didn’t realize why he was so upset. We partly assumed it was just a phase. But after that night…” she trailed off and Victor could see she was trying not to cry.

“How long after was the accident?” Victor asked, letting her know that he knew about the Wendy’s incident.

“That night.” She said. “He was in his room. We didn’t realize he had alcohol in there. We had gone to bed after and had left the keys out. And Benji… he-”

She wiped at her eyes and Victor felt his heart sink. It was one thing for Benji to tell him the story. It was another to see it happening.

“And then he came out later that day when you were at the hospital” Victor said.

Mrs. Campbell blinked. “No, no. He did come out to us in the hospital. But Victor, Benji was in the hospital for weeks. He was in a coma.”

Victor’s eyes widened. Benji had not mentioned that detail when he had talked about his drinking. Victor had been so focused on what Benji had done before the Wendy’s incident that he had never asked about the aftermath.

“How long?” he asked.

“Over a month. It’s why he had to repeat his freshmen year.” 

Victor blinked again. Benji had to repeat his school year? He’d never mentioned that either.

“You have to understand Victor. We didn’t know how bad he was hurting. And when he drove the car through the Wendy’s and ended up in a coma, we honestly thought he had tried to kill himself.”

Victor nodded, looking at the empty television screen. That made sense of course.

“When he finally told us, I cried for hours. I was just so relieved to know what was causing all of this.”

She moved to take Victor’s hands into her own and squeezed them. “And now he’s found you. And I am telling you Victor, I have not seen my son this happy in years. You seem to have healed that wound he had. And honestly, I can’t thank you enough.”

Victor was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that. “I think… he did the same for me. I didn’t realize it at the time, but there was a piece of me missing too. And Benji… he…was that piece.”

Now Mrs. Campbell let the tears flow. But Victor could tell they were tears of joy, she pulled Victor into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you both. Now, you should go talk to him. His room is the first door on your left up the stairs. I assume his father is done talking to him by now.”

Victor nodded and made his way out of the room quickly. He passed Mr. Campbell as he was going up the stairs.

“Is he okay to talk?” Victor asked.

Mr. Campbell smiled and patted Victor on the shoulder. “I think he’ll be happy to talk with you.”

He moved to the side to let Victor up.

Victor could see the Benji’s door was cracked open. He approached and knocked once. He peered in. Benji was sitting at his desk and Victor could see that he was sketching. 

“Hey” Victor said.

Benji looked up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice and Victor could tell that he was embarrassed.

“Hey Victor. I’m sorry about that-” he started to say, getting up to rise from his chair.

“It’s okay B.” Victor said, moving quickly to pull his boyfriend into a hug. “It’s okay.”

They stood there for several minutes as Benji held onto Victor for dear life. He wasn’t crying, but he had his head pressed against Victor’s left side, his ear resting against Victor’s heart and listening to the steady beat of it.

“That video-” Benji started to say.

“I spoke with you mom.” Victor said. 

Benji pulled back from the embrace and looked up at Victor, he looked even more embarrassed if possible. 

“Benji. I get it. That song-”

“I just couldn’t keep living a lie Victor. It was tearing me up inside.”

Victor spread his hands. “Look who you’re talking to. If anyone gets it, it’s me.” he smiled.

Benji looked at his boyfriend and he smiled slowly. Victor was right. He knew exactly the kind of hell Benji had gone through.

“But Benji, you never told me you were in a coma. Or that you had to repeat freshmen year.”

Benji shrugged. “I thought it was obvious. I am a year older than most of you.”

“I just assumed you entered school late.” Victor said.

“Well, that’s sort of what happened after being in a coma.” Benji said with a shrug. He grabbed Victor’s hand and guided him to the bed so they could both sit. He turned to look Victor in the eye.

“Victor, the truth is, that incident at Wendy’s was one of the worst of my life. The car drove through the glass and slammed into brick. I was lucky no one was there. But I was even luckier to survive. The impact could have killed me according to what my parents said.” he sighed. “And then, with the costs of the insurance and everything… I assume you figured it out right?”

Victor blinked. “What?”

Benji sighed, his gaze was to the floor. “Victor, driving a car through a Wendy’s is not cheap. My parents...they had to sell our house. We only moved here about a year and a half ago. That’s why I work at Brasstown so much- to pay the insurance costs.”

“Oh Benji-” Victor said, squeezing his hand. 

Victor leaned forward on the bed and brought his hand up to Benji’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Benji sighed, once again feeling safe with Victor around him. Victor pulled back and came up for air. He held Benji’s hands again and looked at him.

“You are special Benji. You are very special to me. You belong here. With me.” he squeezed his hands.

Benji looked at Victor and smiled back. “I know Victor. I know.” 

It was true. Victor could tell by looking at him that the Benji who had sang that song was long gone. This was Victor’s Benji. And he would always belong. He would always be special.

Victor’s gaze wandered Benji’s room. It was full of sketches he had done. And looking at one wall in particular, Victor could see all the sketches Benji had done of Victor.

“Wow.” he said, as he stood up to look at the sketches more closely.

“I um... draw when I need to get energy out. It’s what my therapist had me do. And lately, I’ve just been drawing you.” Benji said sheepishly.

“B, these are amazing.” Benji said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and giving it another squeeze.

“Really? I was worried they’d come off a bit starkerish.” Benji admitted.

“No. It’s sweet. I love them. I love you.” Victor said, moving in to kiss his boyfriend again.

Benji pulled apart and smiled up at Victor. “I love you too.” He kissed him again and then said. “C’mon, we better get back down there. Dessert’s ready.”

Victor smiled. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the school year and off to NYC.


	8. Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Felix have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter took a while because I wanted to really give it the attention it needed. It's actually shorter than most chapters.

The end of the school year came faster than Victor expected. April had flown by after Easter break and May was now a blur as the end of June snuck up on Creekwood High. Benji and Victor had been dating for over three months and Victor could not have been happier.

Benji too was extremely happy. While the first few weeks of April had been rough for him, having Victor by his side every step of the way had helped. Benji had shared everything with Victor and in turn, Victor had done the same. For instance, Victor now knew Benji’s allergies (penicillin) and knew any medication that his boyfriend was taking. Should anything ever happen, they were prepared. Strangely, it was this thought that most comforted Victor.

Likewise, Mia and Andrew had also been dating for close to three months along with Felix and Lake. The couples had gone on several triple dates and Victor found himself more and more able to tolerate Andrew. It helped of course that Andrew continued to try and be the kind person Mia always knew he could be.

Felix’s mother still had not made an appearance. As a result, Felix’s request for emancipation was granted. Felix’s foot had healed and he was now doing physical therapy to regain the motion lost while in a cast. Even though his own apartment was now fully clean and he was able to move in, Felix remained with Armando and Victor. For his part, Victor’s father had not said a word. He seemed perfectly happy to have Felix as an extra house guest for as long as the other boy needed.

Unfortunately, this did little to reduce the stress for Armando and Isabel as they continued to see their marriage counselor weekly. Despite their best efforts, therapy was not yielding the results either had hoped for. Both Armando and Isabel were beginning to lose hope and wondered if it would not be better for them and their children if they chose to divorce.

Surprisingly, the only person who hadn’t given up on their relationship was their therapist. He had suggested that the two should attend a couples retreat complete with therapy to give their marriage one last shot.

Reluctantly, Armando and Isabel had agreed. Jack and Emily had agreed to take Pilar and Adrian for two weeks at the end of June since Victor and his friends would soon be leaving for their New York trip. Armando was able to secure the time off and Isabel had cancelled lessons with her students. 

And so, with only one week left of school to go, Victor found himself planning out his summer. He and Benji were working most of the next week at Brasstown. Somehow, Lake had planned it so that they would be in New York during the fourth of July. As a result, Benji had scheduled himself and Victor for as many hours as possible before they left, determined to make sure they had enough money to pay for everything. Of course, Lake had still refused to share the cost with Benji and now that Victor knew about Benji’s other debt, he was wary of adding more to his boyfriend’s plate.

Still, Victor knew better than to bring it up with Benji. Instead, he had been content to let Mia handle Lake while he focused on keeping Benji happy. And fortunately, that was easy to do with all the studying for final exams. 

And so, in a reversal of previous times, it was Victor who was now doing a sexy dance of his own in Benji’s room on a Saturday night while Benji’s parents were out to dinner.

Victor crawled up onto Benji’s bed, clad in just his plaid blue boxers and looked at Benji with a predatory grin. Benji sat against his headboard, looking on with delight at his prize.

“Sexy enough for you?” Victor asked.

“Oh yes. _So_ sexy.” Benji said as he pulled his boyfriend toward him and brought their lips into a kiss.

Victor lay on Benji’s chest, cuddling up to his cotton t-shirt for warmth as Benji wrapped an arm around him.

“What are you thinking about?” Benji asked. He drew circles over Victor’s chest with his fingers.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.” Victor said, letting out a content sigh.

“Me too.” Benji said.

Victor looked up from his perch on Benji’s chest and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really Vic. I’m in a good place right now.” He smiled.

“Me too.”

Of course, Victor couldn’t exactly say the same for his parents or for Felix. And as he thought about them, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him and his body tensed. Naturally, his boyfriend felt the subtle change.

“What?” Benji asked, looking down into Victor’s eyes.

“It’s really nothing about us B. I just had a fleeting thought.”

“Of?”

“Felix.” Victor conceded.

Benji sighed. “You know, most boyfriends would feel a bit of jealousy if you were lying in bed thinking of another man.” he teased.

Victor snorted. Benji did not have to worry about him and Felix. They were brothers and Victor had no romantic feelings for him- or anybody besides Benji for that matter.

“Still nothing on his mom then?” Benji asked.

“No.” Victor hesitated before saying what was on his mind next. “I need to talk to him B. I need the whole story.”

Benji nodded. “I agree.” he said.

Victor looked up at him. “Really? You don’t think I’m prying?”

“Babe, you gave him three months now to talk to you on his own. I think a little tough love might be necessary.” He bent his head down and kissed Victor on the forehead. “Besides, he had no problem using tough love on me to get me to talk to you.” 

“So this is revenge?” Victor inquired.

“More like a friend returning the favor.” Benji said.

Victor sighed and moved closer to Benji’s chest. He felt Benji press his arm against him as he pulled closer. “I just want to help him B.”

“I know Vic. I get it. It’s your nature. And I love you for it.”

“Thanks B.” Victor said. He pressed his head against Benji’s chest and closed his eyes, just enjoying the strong beat of his boyfriend’s heart.

Benji was right. It was Victor’s nature to fix things. Whether it was his family or his boyfriend. Or his best friend. He had tried to give Felix the time he needed to talk, but three months was long enough.

He looked over and saw that Benji had his eyes closed, Victor felt the warmth of Benji’s body heat through the soft cotton t-shirt and closed his eyes again. He would speak to Felix. He would do what he could to fix things.

****

Victor’s father was already out at work when Victor woke up. He found Felix in his pajamas sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal.

“Morning man.” Felix said. 

“Morning.” Victor said. He looked around and realized that now was as good a time as any. He made his way to the table and poured himself his own bowl of cereal and added milk. He ate quietly, watching as Felix did the same.

As soon as they both finished, Felix started to rise from the table to put the dishes in the sink.

“Hey Felix, do you have some time to talk?” Victor asked.

Felix looked at Victor with a look of confusion. “Sure man. About what?”

Victor let out a breath. “Your mom.”

Felix lowered himself back in his chair and pushed the bowls to the side. His eyes were focused on the table in front of them. “What do you want to know?” he asked quietly.

Victor sighed. “Felix, I love you like a brother man-”

“I feel the same way Victor. I do.” Felix said, looking up at him.

“Then dude? You need to talk to me. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to ask, but I’m asking now. Felix, what’s going on?”

Felix looked at Victor and let out a long, slow breath. “Okay. You’re right. You trusted me and honestly, I was honored to be the first person you told when you came out.” he sat back in his chair and looked at Victor. 

“The truth is, I’m embarrassed. And my family... it’s not as close as yours. I know that I put on a good front, but getting out of that apartment? That’s been my escape. I suppose... that’s why I can’t bring myself to go back there yet. I still have all these bad memories. And even with all of the stuff gone, I can still visualize it when I walk in.”

Victor reached his hand across the table and rested it on Felix’s hand. He patted it. “I understand. And to be clear, I’m not trying to kick you out. Papi said you can stay as long as you need and he meant it.”

Felix took Victor’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I know man. I can’t begin to thank you or your parents for all of their help. Really. The truth is, I’ve never had a family that cared about me like yours does.”

Victor was growing more concerned by the minute. Felix seemed to be describing growing up in an abusive home.

Felix looked at Victor again, meeting his eyes directly now. “My dad died before I was born.”

“Oh Felix.”

Felix shook his head. “It was the war. He joined up three years after 9/11. He met my mom and I was conceived before he had shipped out. He died when my mom was 8 months pregnant. My parents were really young when they had me Vic. Barely in their twenties. My mother’s parents essentially disowned her. I’ve never actually met them. And my father was an only child.”

“But your aunt?” Victor said.

“My mom’s best friend. Not a true ‘aunt’ from her family. I didn’t know that until a few years ago.”

Victor was stunned. Felix continued.

“I’m not sure, but I think she is the one who pays for the apartment. I can’t imagine it’s my mom.”

He paused before continuing. “She was never the same after my dad died and her family abandoned her. She had a nervous breakdown I think. And that’s why she bought me all those toys. From the time I was a baby to the time I turned fourteen. And I don’t know where she got the money from. She hasn’t held a steady job for as long as I can remember. But she was always buying things and eventually the apartment stopped looking normal and it started to look like what you saw.”

Victor held his best friend’s hand tight. Felix looked at Victor and his face fell.

“The truth is, I don’t know if my mom will ever come back. It’s not the first time she’s disappeared like this. But usually, she’s back by now. This is the longest she’s been gone. And when she left, she was worse than I’d ever seen her. She left a week before you guys moved in.”

“What? Felix, you mean you’ve been home alone all that time?”

Felix shrugged. “I’ve always been alone. I learned a long time ago how to care for myself because my mom just wasn’t capable of doing things for me. Don't get me wrong, when I was younger and didn't understand, it was a lot of fun having all these toys. I had so. many. legos. And occasionally, there would be a flicker and she’d try to parent me. But mostly it was with buying things to distract from her depression.”

He looked down at the table. “So I stopped asking for things for Christmas and birthdays. I just wanted her to stop. But it just kept getting worse. Like if I didn’t ask for something, she’d get me even more than usual. And she could never throw anything out.”

“Oh man…”

Felix wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his free hand and sniffed. “This is why I don’t tell people.”

He squeezed Victor’s hand. 

“I don’t want to be pitied. I had a roof over my head. I had food. She might not have been a great cook, but I never starved. And my room at least was clean. She never laid a hand on me. She never even yelled at me. She was just...sad most of the time.”

“But Felix, man...you know that’s still a form of abuse right? That’s child neglect.”

“Other kids have it way worse Victor. My mom loved me. She just couldn't be the parent I needed. It wasn't something she could control.”

“That’s an excuse Felix. You deserve to be treated better. And you know it.” 

Victor was trying to keep calm, but he was angry. He was angry at how much his friend had suffered and how he just accepted it. 

He stood up and walked around the table quickly, hugging his best friend from behind. He lowered his his so it was just resting above Felix’s head as he held him tight.

“I love you Felix. Papi and mami love you. So does Pilar, Adrian, Benji, Lake and Mia. You have a family that loves you. We’re your family.”

At this, Felix’s control finally broke and he began to sob in Victor’s arms. Victor pulled Felix’s chair out and turned it around. He knelt down and embraced Felix as his friend cried into his arms.

“Thank you...I love you Victor. I love you all.” Felix said.

Victor held his friend tight and rubbed his back slowly. “I love you too bro.”

****

With no place to go, Victor and Felix decided to stay in their PJs and watch movies. Victor sent a quick text to Benji letting him know that he was hanging with Felix while his friend let Lake know the same.

And so, with a bowl of popcorn between them on the sofabed, they settled in to watch The Rise of Skywalker.

“So, one last question.” Victor said as Felix got the film ready. “How much of this did you share with Emily?”

Felix held the remote in his hand and looked back at Victor. “I told her everything. She’s been encouraging me to talk to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be as brave as you man. I just-”

Felix didn’t finish the sentence as a pillow collided with his head. Victor looked at him.

“Dude, you are one of the bravest, kindest people I know.” Victor said, sitting up straight on the bed and ducking as the pillow wizzed by his head.

Felix walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Victor. “I’m just sorry-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Victor said, whacking Felix in the head with a pillow. “No pulling a Victor today!” 

Felix laughed. He nodded his head. “Okay man. You win. I’ll shut up and watch the movie.” he smiled at his best friend and Victor laughed, smiling back. 

Felix started the movie and Victor settled in. “Wait a minute, the Emperor is alive?” he exclaimed.

“Yeah. Just watch.” Felix said, moving to grab some popcorn.

****

_“I’m Rey.”_

_“Rey who?”_

_“Rey Skywalker.”_

Felix and Victor watched as the credits rolled and then Felix shut off the movie. He turned to Victor.

“Well?”

Victor shrugged. “I still prefer the prequels.”

Felix threw up his hands in frustration. “You are hopeless!” 

“Hey, Obi-Wan vs. Anakin was far better than whatever that fight was at the end. Where were the force ghosts? Why didn’t they show up to help?”

“They did!”

“As disembodied voices! Who were some of them? I didn't recognize them.”

“Jedi from the TV show I think.” Felix replied.

“Still, you’d think Luke and Yoda would at least show up.” Victor said.

“Well, I think the idea was to let Rey get her moment.” Felix countered.

“And don’t get me started on Finn and Poe! What the heck happened there? They’ll let two women kiss but they have to shoehorn in Zori whatshername so Poe is straight?”

Felix shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you man.”

“Benji will be so mad. He’s a FinnPoe shipper too.”

Felix laughed. “I know. He already went off about Rose kissing Finn when we watched The Last Jedi.”

“Oh? When was this?” Victor asked. Benji hadn’t mentioned that he had seen a film without him.

“A couple weeks ago. When you were in Texas.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. It was actually the night he told me about the drinking. And he was worried about you. So we ended up watching a movie together to calm down.”

Victor frowned. He hated to be the one to upset Benji. But, he was glad that Felix had been there for him.

“Well, I still say Finn and Poe are a couple.” Victor declared.

“Whatever you say man.” Felix replied. He knew better than to argue the matter further.

Victor stood up and looked at the clock. It was nearly 2pm. “Hey, you wanna get dressed and go grab lunch?” 

Felix nodded. “Yeah sure. I’m actually pretty hungry.”

“Cool. I’ll go get ready then.”

Victor turned around and headed to his bedroom. He smiled. It had been a while since he and Felix had just hung out together. He loved Benji. Of course he did, but sometimes, it was nice to just be able to hang out with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has resumed in person for the next few days so I don't expect much time to write. But, we are getting close to NYC.


	9. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When pressure builds long enough, sometimes, things erupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay. As I think you'll see, this chapter was not easy to write. In fact, I really struggled with it. 
> 
> I will put up some major chapter warnings here:
> 
> There is VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIA, SLURS, and in general, this is the most PG-13 I've gotten. 
> 
> I will explain more at the end of the chapter, but fair warning, this one is really going to hurt.

Exams on Tuesday went easier than Victor had expected. He had spent much of Monday studying after saying goodbye to his parents. They had opted to take advantage of a Cruiseliner option that was part of a different retreat. So now, instead of leaving in a week, they had decided to move up their plans. They would be back home in time for the fourth of July. Victor was thrilled for them. He hoped that the time away from all of the pressures at home would allow his parents to really re-connect. The Spiers had already prepared the guest rooms for Pilar and Adrian so they were all set. That left Victor and Felix alone in the apartment. Felix had opted to study with Lake so Victor had had Benji over to study for their history final.

Victor looked at the top of the exam and smiled. He handed the paper to his teacher and returned to his desk. He could feel it: he had aced his exam. Of course, it had helped to have a boyfriend who tutored American history wearing nothing but a white powdered wig and his underwear. Victor smiled at the memory. He would certainly never look at the American Revolution the same way again.

In fact, Victor was starting to worry that the only way he would do well in school next year is with tutoring from Benji. Then again, studying for Junior year’s elective anatomy class might be fun. He started to wonder if and how he could convince his boyfriend to register but was interrupted by the intercom.

“Your attention please. Victor Salazar, please report to the front office. Victor Salazar to the front office.”

Victor could feel the eyes of his classmates and teacher all on him.

“Go ahead Victor. Have a wonderful summer.” his teacher said.

“Thanks. You too.” Victor said with a forced smile. He quickly tucked his supplies into his backpack and stood up, slinging it over his shoulder. He walked out and saw several other students looking at him. He did his best not to panic.

He had no idea why he was being called to the main office. He hoped it wasn’t another incident. While things had mostly died down after the basketball game, there were still the occasional homophobic messages scrawled on a bathroom stall or some other wall in the building. And every time, Victor would get called in to talk about it.

Victor could honestly care less at this point. He was surprised at how quickly he became numb to the hateful writing that he’d seen. At first, it had hurt. It had felt like being punched hard in the gut and having all the air leave you. But very quickly, Victor realized that this was not his problem. It was the author’s. He couldn’t change their hateful minds and he really had no interest in trying.

He hoped that was all this was. He entered the office and waved to the secretaries. 

“Hi Victor. Ms. Albright would like to see you for a few minutes.”

Victor nodded. He knew the way. He made his way down the hallway and saw Ms. Albright's door was open. He knocked on the door and peered in.

“Ms. Albright? You wanted to see me?

Ms. Albright looked up from her desk and nodded. “Hi Victor. Just close the door for me okay? This won’t take long. You’re not in any trouble.”

Victor nodded. He felt himself relax a bit. He walked over to the chair in front of her desk and sat down.

Ms. Albright angled her chair so she could look directly at Victor. “So, sophomore year is done.”

Victor nodded. “Yeah, it really flew by.”

“What did you think? I know it hasn’t exactly been an easy couple of months.”

Victor smiled. “I loved it. I’ve met so many amazing people. None of the bad things that happened could take that away.”

Ms. Albright smiled warmly. “I am so happy to hear you say that Victor. And I am so glad that you moved here and came to Creekwood. It’s been a real pleasure getting to know you these past few months.”

Victor grinned. “You too Ms. Albright. And thank you, really, for all that you and Mr. Worth and Mr. Harris and everyone else has done for me. You all went above and beyond for me and I can’t thank you enough.”

“I appreciate you saying that Victor. Students like you are why I went into this profession. It’s why I chose to apply for Vice Principal.” she sat back in her chair. “So, what are your plans for the summer? Getting some rest I hope?”

“Well, soon. Benji and I have been working a lot these past few weeks because we’re all going to New York City to visit Simon and Bram in two weeks.”

“How exciting. You’ll be there for the fourth of July then?”

“Yes. Bram’s already made plans for us to see the fireworks over the Hudson.”

“Excellent. They are something to see. I do miss it sometimes. There really is no place like New York City. I’m sure you’ll all have a wonderful time.”

“We’re looking forward to it.” Victor confirmed.

Ms. Albright nodded. “And how are exams going? I understand you just finished your history exam?”

“Yeah. I think I did well. I just have my English paper to turn in and then I’m finished.”

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I just wanted to check in with you before you wrapped up. I know we still have a few more days left, but if you need anything, my door is open.”

Victor smiled and stood up. “Thank you Ms. Albright. For everything. I’ll see you in the Fall. Have a great summer.”

She smiled. “You too Victor. Have a wonderful summer.”

****

Brasstown’s shift flew by as it seemed Victor’s entire class and most of Creekwood High had filled the place to cram for final exams. As a result, there were many coffee orders throughout the late afternoon. Soon, it was closing time.

As Benji finished closing up, he looked over at Victor. “It’s a beautiful night.” he observed.

Victor looked outside. The sun was still out and the sky was clear. Benji was right. “It is.” he agreed. He smiled at his boyfriend.

“Feel up for a run?” Benji asked.

Victor tried not to laugh. Benji and Victor had recently started running together in an effort to keep in shape. Victor was pretty sure it was because Benji was nervous about New York and feared any sort of scrutiny from Simon’s roommates- even though they all loved Benji. Still, Victor didn’t mind having a partner to run with while he worked to keep in shape until basketball resumed in the winter.

“Sure. Let me go get changed.” Victor replied. 

Benji nodded and went to go retrieve his own gym clothes.

Ten minutes later, Benji and Victor had locked Brasstown up and started a slow jog around the area. Victor had his earbuds in his ears, but he kept the music low enough so that he could hear Benji. 

Benji kept a decent pace but they had quickly learned that Victor’s taller and slender frame allowed him to run faster with less effort. So, Victor often found himself holding back a little so that Benji didn’t exert himself too early. He didn’t mind, he just enjoyed being able to run with Benji.

Each time, they had managed to go just a bit further. They were well away from Brasstown now and Victor could feel his blue tank top sticking to him as he continued pushing forward. After several runs, Benji had given up on wearing his shirt due to how much he perspired, much to Victor’s delight, and opted to run shirtless instead.

The two made their way off the main road and down a wooded path. Benji knew all the quiet places around the area where the two could run in peace. Victor followed, feeling his heartbeat as he continued to match Benji’s pace. 

Victor hadn’t been this way before. Benji liked to change things up every time they had run. It was nice to find something they could do as a couple that both of them enjoyed and the weather had only made it easier. He was looking forward to spending the summer with Benji as much as possible- starting with their trip to New York City.

Benji continued to lead Victor deeper into the wooded path. The shade of the trees was a welcome relief after being in the sun for so long. Victor could feel his body starting to cool just a bit. He was sure that even despite the time of night, it was still closer to 80 degrees out. It certainly felt like that anyway. Victor noticed Benji had started to slow his pace and he pulled back to match. They had been jogging for almost thirty minutes now and Victor could tell Benji needed a break.

“Hey B. We can stop” Victor said between breaths.

Benji slowed and turned to face Victor. Victor could see his boyfriend was breathing hard, his hair soaked and his chest glistening with sweat.

“Just a little further.” Benji said, pointing up ahead.

Victor shrugged and nodded. If Benji wanted to keep going, he wasn’t going to argue.

Benji continued walking the remainder of the way and Victor did the same, feeling his breathing start to slow as his heart beat started to resume its normal rhythm as well.

“Here we go.” Benji said as he walked around the corner up ahead. Victor followed and saw what Benji had done.

Though not the same place as their first date, Benji had clearly found another old swimming hole. This one was larger than the other and there was a large clear patch of grass up ahead before it dipped into the water below.

Benji turned to look at Victor and shrugged. “I thought we could cool off before heading back to Brasstown.”

Victor’s brows narrowed. “Uh huh.”

Benji spread his arms. “Hey, if you don’t want to-”

“Oh shut up. Let’s go.” Victor said, motioning for Benji to lead the way.

Benji grinned and started walking toward the large patch of grass. Victor looked around and saw that the area was deserted. He pulled off his shirt and laid it on the ground.

“How’d you find this one?” he asked Benji.

Benji finished removing his shoes, looked over at Victor and grinned. “I’ve spent a lot of time exploring all the old places. Hardly anyone knows about these old paths.”

Victor looked at the water again. It looked inviting. He finished removing his shoes and then pulled his shorts down. He balled up his clothes and lay his earbuds and phone on top. He placed his belongings where he could see them. He looked over to see Benji had done the same.

Benji looked back at Victor. “Ready?” he said, his fingers hooked around the waistband of his black briefs.

Victor nodded and they both pulled down, letting their underwear drop to their ankles. They stepped out of their last article of clothing and entered the water hand in hand.

Victor shivered as little as the water hit his feet, but he felt his body warm as Benji squeezed his hand. The two continued in until they were submerged to their chests.

“Not bad.” Victor observed.

Benji laughed. “That’s quite the compliment coming from you” he teased.

Victor grinned. “Sorry B. I just meant, the water isn’t too cold or too warm.”

“So just right?” Benji mocked.

Victor pushed his hand out, splashing his boyfriend in the face. 

Benji laughed. He moved forward and pulled Victor in for a kiss.

Victor surrendered immediately, feeling his body warm at his boyfriend’s touch. He leaned forward just enough, causing Benji to lose his balance and the two fell under the water for a moment. 

When they resurfaced, both broke out into laughter.

“Sorry.” Victor said after a moment.

“I guess I fell head over heels for you.” Benji teased.

Victor groaned. “No B. No.”

Benji winced. “I regretted it as soon as I said it.”

He swam closer to Victor and rested his head against Victor’s left shoulder, rotating to look up at Victor. He flashed Victor his best puppy dog eye expression, asking for forgiveness.

Victor sighed. “Okay. You’re forgiven.” he said, rolling his eyes. He let himself fall backwards into the water, holding his arms out to keep himself from going under again, Benji lifted his own head and matched him, submerging himself up to his neck.

“Such a beautiful night.” Benji said again. He looked over at Victor and grinned.

****

The two continued to swim for another twenty minutes before getting out and drying off. The sun was just starting to set as Victor and Benji lay on the grass in their underwear, letting what was left of the sun dry them off. Benji lay on Victor’s chest, his eyes closed as Victor ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. He looked down at him.

“B, I take it back. This was nice.” 

Benji opened his eyes and smiled. “I’m glad.” Benji said.

“Well, look at this.” a voice sneered.

Victor felt his body go cold. He knew that voice. He and Benji both shot up from their sitting position.

“Who let you fags in?” Zack demanded. He stood in front of them. Two other boys Victor did not recognize stood on either side. All three boys had a look of disgust on their face. But for Zack, it was pure rage. Victor’s eyes fell to the arms of one of the boy’s. He could see his shirt and shoes in between his arms.

“Zack, we don’t want any trouble.” Victor started to say as he slowly rose to a standing position. He kept his distance. Beside him, Benji was also now standing. Victor could see his fists were balled at his side.

“Well that’s too bad Salazar. Because I do.” Zack said. He took a step forward and Victor took a step back. “Because of you, I got thrown out of Creekwood and forced to go to therapy.”

“Better than jail.” Benji retorted. Victor shot him a desperate look, begging him to be quiet.

“I should never have even had that option  _ Campbell _ .” Zack said, spitting on the ground. “Your boyfriend is the reason my life was ruined.”

“No. You did that when you took a cheap shot at him in front of the whole school.” Benji said, he took a step towards Zack and his fists were still balled. Victor felt himself start to panic. He worried that Benji would go off.

“He had no business being on our team. Or at this school. You too for that matter. You both make me sick.” 

“You aren’t exactly a prize yourself. You homophobe!” Benji shouted. Victor grabbed Benji’s forearm, holding onto it like a vice. He knew that this situation could get worse at any minute.

“Better control your boyfriend Salazar. Else I might have to finish what I started.”

“You just try it.” Benji warned. His fists were now up defensively. He was ready to strike.Victor pulled him back.

“Benji. Please. Stop this.” Victor pleaded. He felt his voice quivering. He looked at Zack. “Just give us our things and we’ll go.”

Zack scoffed. “These things?” he said, indicating the pile of clothes in his companion’s hands. He looked back at Victor and shook his head. “I don’t think so. You can both go back the way you came though.”

Victor froze. It would be humiliating to walk back in just his underwear, but at least he and Benji would be okay. He looked over at Benji and waited for his boyfriend to acknowledge him. Benji looked back and nodded slowly. He understood.

“Okay. We’re going.” Victor said. He waited for Benji to walk back toward him and then slowly, they backed away and turned, heading back down the path they had come.

“That’s right. You run away like the sissy fags you are!” Zack taunted.

Benji spun around and ran at top speed back toward Zack, his fist balled and his face contorted with rage.

“Benji no!” Victor screamed.

But it was too late, Benji was feet away from Zack and his arm was extended, Unfortunately, Zack was prepared, he ducked the blow and punched Benji in the solar plexus, causing the other boy to gasp for air. He felt to his knees.

“Shouldn’t have done that Campbell. And to think, we were going to just let you both leave.” Zack taunted. He extended his foot and kicked Benji hard in the ribs. Benji cried out and rolled to the side.

“Leave him alone!” Victor shouted, running back towards Zack. He was intercepted by Zack’s friends, each of them grabbing an arm and dragging Victor over to Benji as he struggled to get free.

“You two ruined my life!” Zack shouted. “And I’m going to return the favor.”

He kicked his foot again, hard into Benji’s chest. Victor could hear his boyfriend gasp as the air left him. His eyes stung with tears.

“Please Zack. Just let us go.” 

“You had your chance Salazar.” Zack said. Victor saw the other boy’s arm wind up as his fist collided with Victor’s stomach. Victor saw stars as pain washed over him. He tried to retreat into his mind as Zack continued to rain blows down upon him. 

Victor wasn’t sure how long this continued, but eventually, he saw black.

****

Benji awoke to the taste of copper in his mouth. His head was ringing and at first, he thought he had gone blind. Then he realized the sun was gone. He lay there on the grass, feeling every ache as the pain started to hit him. He remembered what had happened.

Stupid! He had let Zack bait him. And he’d gotten his ass kicked as a result. He knew better. Victor had tried to stop him.

Victor! Benji slowly started to sit up. He could feel his head swimming. He wasn’t sure if he had a concussion. He winced as he drew air in. It hurt to breathe. He’d probably cracked a rib or two. Or three. He willed himself to push through the pain. His vision started to clear and he could hear only the sound of insects. Zack and his cronies were nowhere to be found. They likely had left, taking Victor and Benji’s things with them. Benji looked down at himself but could barely see. It was too dark with only the half moon to offer him some light. And it seemed to be hiding behind clouds. 

“Victor.” Benji said. He looked around, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark. “Victor!” he called again.

He was getting nervous now. He positioned himself into a kneeling position, unable to stand just yet. He rotated around, his eyes desperately searching into the darkness until they focused on a shadowy lump a few feet away.

“Victor!” Benji shouted. He crawled across the grass, ignoring the waves of pain that shot through his bruised and battered body as he made his way toward the shadow.

He could see him now. Victor was still unconscious. His face was bloodied and his chest was bruised and bleeding. He lay on the ground, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

Benji crawled close to him. “Victor. Victor! Wake up baby! Victor!”

He placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders and gently shook him.

“Mm? Ow!” Victor said in a weak voice.

“Victor! Just relax. You’re hurt. Just stay there a moment and rest.”

“Benji-” Victor said weakly.

“I’m here. I’m here babe.” Benji’s hand found Victor’s and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Zack?” 

“Gone. Can you sit up?”

Victor grunted and slowly propped himself into a sitting position as Benji supported him.

“Our clothes? Phones?”

Benji shook his head. “Gone I think. If they’re here, I can’t even see them.”

Benji’s mind whirled. They were miles from home and no one knew where they were. They were beaten and half naked. He had no idea how badly Victor was injured. He was sure they couldn’t make it back to Brasstown. The problem was that there were no homes for miles. And they still had to get out of these woods and hope that Zack and his friends weren’t waiting for them with plans to finish the job.

Victor grunted. He made an attempt to stand and Benji found himself slowly, and painfully, rising as well.

“We need to go. They could come back.” Victor said, verbalizing Benji’s own fear.

He leaned on Benji for support and Benji winced as he felt the extra weight pushing on his own injuries. He brought an arm around Victor’s waist to support him and felt his boyfriend wince as well. What a pair they now made Benji thought. And all because of his stupid pride.

He turned slowly, trying to figure out where they had come from. Finally, he was able to spot the path they had come down. The two slowly made their way from the grass toward the path, limping and wincing as they did so. 

It was all they could do not to stumble as their bare feet navigated the rocky trail in the dark. More than once, Benji winced as he stubbed his toe. He could hear from Victor’s own winces that he had done the same thing. After about an hour, they made their way back to the main road.

It was now pitch black out. Benji turned his head, frantically trying to recall which way they had come. Beside him, he heard Victor’s breathing intensify, sounding more labored with each inhale.

“We need to keep going. Can you do it?” Benji asked. He looked over but could barely see his boyfriend in the dark.

“Let’s go.” Victor wheezed.

Benji moved forward as they walked carefully down the road and headed back toward the town. All the while, Benji continued to hope that they would soon run into someone friendly who would help them.

****

Victor’s body exploded with pain as he and Benji continued to stumble along the road back toward Brasstown. His feet were on fire as was the rest of his body. He was sure they were likely bleeding as well as they continued to walk along the pavement, stumbling over sharp pebbles and cursing as they did. It was all Victor could do just to stand. 

But he held on, He felt Benji next to him, equally bruised and battered, but just as determined to get them to safety. He could feel Benji’s guilt radiating off of him in waves. Victor said nothing. Their first priority was getting to safety. Everything else had to wait. His head continued to throb as they moved further down the road in pitch black darkness. No cars were coming. Suddenly all of those quiet paths were now their undoing. 

Victor wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. And sure, however guilty Benji felt, it was nothing compared to how Victor now felt. None of this would have happened if he had pressed charges against Zack. Sure, the other boy would be in prison, but he and Benji would have been safe. Instead, Zack was out free and taking out his rage on Benji and Victor. And, Victor realized in horror, who knew how many others. 

He felt Benji slow and Victor winced as his boyfriend’s hand slipped from his side. Victor saw his boyfriend start to descend to the ground and he reached out quickly to catch him.

“Benji!” he shouted. 

Benji jolted awake. “I’m okay.” he responded.

“No you’re not.” Victor said. “We need to stop.”

“We can’t Vic. It’s not safe.” 

Victor didn’t want to argue, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay awake, let alone Benji.

Before he could reply, he saw the bright lights of a car slowly driving towards them along the road.

Victor instinctively shielded his eyes as the car came closer. Victor could see the car slow to a stop. The driver had seen them.

The car drew closer and Victor prayed that it was a rescuer and not someone else who would harm him or Benji. Because if that was the case, there was no place they could run to. 

The window of the car rolled down and Victor’s face dropped.

“Victor?! Oh my god! What happened to you?” 

“M-Mr. Brooks” Victor said before he felt darkness overtake him.

****

The car raced into the entrance to the emergency room and quickly slammed into park. The door flew open as Mia’s father shouted to the nurses that ran toward him.

“I need help! These two boys have been attacked!”

He ran across to the rear passenger door and opened it. Inside, Victor and Benji were both unconscious and bleeding on the car’s upholstery.

“I need two gurneys!” a nurse shouted.

Mr. Brooks watched as a flurry of medical personnel arrived and carefully transported each boy onto a gurney.

They rushed them inside while the same nurse looked at him. “What happened?” she asked.

“I found them on the side of the road, beaten like that. They passed out just as I arrived. I couldn’t wait for an ambulance. They looked so bad. I just put them in my car and rushed straight here.”

“Do you know them?” she asked.

He nodded. “They’re friends of my daughter.”

“Can you contact their parents or guardians? We may need their consent.”

“I-I can try yes.”

“Okay. Go park your car and then come inside and make those calls. The police will also want to talk with you.” 

He nodded. “O-Of course.”

The nurse spun around and returned inside likely to see what the status was of each patient.

Mia’s father sighed. He pulled out his phone and called his daughter, his fingers shaking as he pushed the call button.

“Hi Dad. Where are you?”

“M-Mia honey. I need you to listen to me carefully. Something’s happened. I need you to contact Victor and Benji’s parents and tell them to meet me at the hospital. They’ve been attacked.”

“Oh my god! Are they okay?”

“I don’t know sweetheart. I just found them and brought them to the hospital. The doctors need to speak with them as soon as possible. Can you call them for me?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I can do that dad. And then I’m coming over there.” 

Her father sighed. He knew he wouldn’t win that argument. “Just call them okay?”

“Yeah. Hey dad? I love you.”

“I love you too Mia. I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up the phone and sighed. Turning the car on, he put the car in drive and headed toward the parking garage.

****

Mia and Veronica arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Mia had been unable to reach the Salazars but had left a message. She’d texted Felix and Lake and they were on their way as well. She also let Andrew know but she had not yet heard back from him.

The first person to arrive at the hospital after Mia was not the Campbells or the Salazars. It was Mr. Worth. 

Mia had never seen him like this. Mr. Worth looked haggard. He was wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a zipped up hoodie, his five o’clock shadow clearly visible. His expression was one of terror mixed with anger.

“Mr. Worth!” Mia exclaimed from her spot at the waiting room.

Mr. Worth nodded to her and made his way over to Mia, Veronica and her father.

“What happened?” He asked Mia’s father. His tone was strained. The normal pleasantries were done away with and there was no warm smile for Mia or anyone. 

“Someone beat them up.” Mia’s father said. “They were barely conscious when I found them. Benji was already half on the ground and Victor passed out before I could even get out of the car.”

He turned to Mia and indicated for her to stay put as he steered the principal to a quieter spot.

“They were bruised and bleeding. And they were in nothing but their underwear. I don’t know if they were robbed or if it was a hate crime or something else.”

Mr. Worth nodded. “I called his counselor Neal Harris and he’s on his way down as well. The police are also sending someone to get statements.” He paused and looked down at the closed doors to the ER. “Do we know how they are?”

Mia’s father shook his head. “They won’t tell us anything. Mia called their parents. Benji’s are on their way. But we couldn’t reach Victor’s.”

“I’ll try as well. I pulled his file and Benji’s. I have his emergency contact list. I’ll try them again and then I’ll move on to the other family if I have to.”

“Alright. I’ll wait for the police and give my statement. I just can’t believe this.”

“Neither can I. But thank goodness you found them when you did.” Mr. Worth said. He patted the other man on the shoulder and pulled out his cell phone. He began scrolling through Victor’s file. He moved away from the others and called Victor’s home phone number. 

After several rings, the machine picked up. “Mr. and Mrs. Salazar, this is Principal Worth from Creekwood High. Please call me at 453-234-3453 when you get this. It’s urgent. Victor is in the hospital.”

He hung up and called Victor’s father’s number. Once again it rang. And once again it went to the machine. Mr. Worth sighed and left another message. He tried both parents’ cell phone numbers and those too went to voicemail. He again left a message and for added urgency, sent a text to both of them. He waited a few minutes and then moved on to the emergency contacts that Victor’s parents had listed for him.

The phone rang again after the third ring, he prepared to leave yet another voicemail.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Salazar?” Mr. Worth asked.

“Yes. May I ask who this is calling so late?”

“I’m so sorry for the late hour ma’am. I’m Mr. Worth, the principal of Creekwood High. I’m calling because your grandson Victor is in the hospital and I can’t reach his parents. You’re the emergency contact I have listed.”

“What happened?” Victor’s grandmother asked, her tone instantly filled with worry. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He was attacked ma’am. We don’t know much more than that because the doctors will only speak to family. Victor’s parents are out of town and we can’t reach them.”

“I’ll be on the next plane. C-Can someone meet me at the airport?”

“I’ll have one of our staff meet you. Thank You Mrs. Salazar. Let me give you my cell phone number so you can reach me.”

****

“And you’ll call me if anything changes?” Simon pleaded. He nodded, his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose as he paced by the bed. Bram was sitting up, still trying to fully wake up from the sleep he and Simon had been roused from as Simon continued pacing in front of him. 

“Okay. Thank you for calling Felix. I’ll let my parents know. And if you need anything-”

He paused, nodding again. “Yeah. You too.”

He hung up the phone and sighed. His face was pale and Bram looked at him, deeply concerned.

“What happened?” he asked.

Simon rubbed his eyes, still trying to focus from all the information he’d just processed.

“Victor and Benji were attacked. They’re in the hospital for the night. Felix doesn’t know much more than that. They’re waiting to hear from the doctors. He’s going to call me back. But I need to call my parents so they can let Pilar know.”

“WHAT!” Justin exclaimed from behind the door. Simon sighed and pulled the door open, getting out of the way as Justin, Ivy, and Kim almost fell to the floor. Clearly, they had been listening.

“Are we going down?” Ivy asked.

Simon sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. I need to call my parents first. Then we’ll figure the rest of this out.”

“What about the attackers? Do they have any leads?” Kim inquired.

“I don’t know. Everything just happened so quickly. I have to call my parents.” Simon repeated.

“Do we know why they were attacked? My poor babies.” Justin said.

“Guys!” Bram said, seeing that his boyfriend was about ready to break down in tears. “Let Simon call his parents. We’ll meet out in the kitchen in twenty minutes and figure out what to do next. Go.” he made a shooing motion with his hand.

The roommates looked at each other and nodded. They could tell Bram meant business. Justin closed the door behind them and offered Simon a look of sympathy.

Simon turned back to Bram and he could see that Simon’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“Come here Si.” Bram said gently. 

Simon practically jumped onto the bed into his boyfriend’s arms as Bram held him while he sobbed.

“It’s all my fault Bram. If I had never responded. If I hadn’t encouraged him to rip off the band aid.”

“You’re an idiot Si. But you know that.” Bram said gently. He rubbed his shoulder.

Simon looked up at him, indignant at the characterization. “What?” he demanded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You don’t get to blame yourself for the actions of homophobes. Whatever Victor and Benji were doing, they had the right to be doing it. Their only ‘crime’ was being gay in front of some jerks.” Bram’s eyes were blazing. Simon could tell by the steel in his voice that he wouldn’t allow anyone to try and take blame for this except the ones responsible for the attack.

Simon nodded. Bram smiled softly. “Now, call your parents. I’ll go put some coffee on.”

****

It was dark when Victor awoke. He could hear soft beeping near his head. He realized that he was in a bed. His eyes struggled to focus as he remembered what had happened to him.

“Victor? Can you hear me?”

Victor slowly moved his head to the sound of the voice. In a corner sitting on a chair, Victor could see Mia’s father.

“M-Mr. Brooks?” Victor asked weakly.

“You’re in the hospital Victor. You’ve been out for almost six hours now. But, you’re going to be okay. You have some bruised ribs and some cuts, but nothing worse than that thankfully.”

“B-Benji?” Victor asked.

“He’s resting as well. He’s with his parents. He broke his hand and he has a cracked rib. But he’ll be okay Victor.”

Victor lay his head back against the pillow and sighed. Benji would be okay. They would be okay.

Mr. Brooks stood up and walked closer to the bed.

“Victor, what happened? Who did this to you and Benji?”

“Zack.” Victor replied in a voice just above a whisper. 

Mia’s father blinked. “Zack? The one who hit you in the basketball game?”

Victor nodded. “He found Benji and me. He wasn’t alone.”

Mr. Brooks was reeling from the news. He looked down at Victor and sighed.

“Victor, I owe you an apology.” he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

Victor looked at him, confused.

“When you broke up with Mia, I was so angry. My little girl has been through a lot in her life. And the people she should be able to depend on the most let her down. Her mother. Me. And when I saw her crying after she found out you were-” he sighed. “All that hurt and guilt I felt turned to anger. I took out my own issues on you. And that was wrong. I’m sorry Victor. So sorry. You didn’t deserve that. Neither did Mia.”

Victor placed his hand on the older man’s and patted it gently. “Thank you sir. I understand. And I forgive you.”

“Victor?” 

Victor drew in a breath sharply and winced. Standing in the doorway of his hospital room next to Mr. Worth was his grandmother.

“Abuela?” he asked.

“Oh nieto!” she exclaimed, hurrying to her grandson’s bedside. “What happened? Who would do this?”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Mr. Brooks said quietly, he lightly patted Victor on the hand and stood up. He looked over at Mr. Worth and the two headed out of the room.

Victor turned his attention back to his grandmother. “Abuela, what are you doing here? Is Tito with you?” he asked.

Victor’s grandmother shook her head. “No, no Victor. He doesn’t know I’m here. Your principal called me because he couldn’t reach your parents.”

“And you came?” he asked. He knew he was injured, but he still couldn’t process this.

She wiped a tear from her eye. “Of course I came sweetheart. I’m so sorry for what Tito said. I should have stood up to him. I just-” she began to sob and withdrew a tissue to dab at her eyes. “I’m so sorry Victor. You didn’t deserve that. You’re such a good boy. You deserve so much better.”

Victor didn’t know what to say. On the one hand, he was surprised his grandmother had come. But he was happy to see her. And yet, he was so hurt by what she had allowed his grandfather to say. However, when he needed her, she came. And besides, Victor had seen what hatred and resentment could do. He had no room for that in his heart.

“Abuela? Thank you for coming.” He finally said.

Through the faint lights, he could see tears still trailing down his grandmother’s cheeks but she simply nodded.

Victor laid his head back against the pillow. He was safe now. He knew that. Mr. Brooks, Mr. Worth, his grandmother, the Campbells. They were all here for him and Benji. He wanted to see Benji, but he knew they both needed rest. Still, he needed to make sure that others were informed.

“Abuela? Do my friends know? Pilar and Adrian?”

She nodded, wiping the tears with her tissue. “I spoke with Pilar and she and Adrian will see you in the morning during normal visiting hours. Mia and your friend Felix are in the waiting room. They’d like to see you. If you’re up for it?”

Victor wasn’t. He knew he should just go to sleep and see them in the morning. But he also knew that they were both probably going out of their minds with worry.

He nodded. “I’d like to see them.” he said.

She nodded and turned to walk out the door. Victor thought it would take her a bit of time to get his friends. He was wrong. They must have been hovering right outside of his room. The doors opened and suddenly Mia and Felix were at opposite sides of his bed.

“Oh Victor.” Mia said. “What happened?”

“Zack.” Victor admitted.

“No! I’ll kill him!” Felix exclaimed, his face turning red.

“No Felix. Please. I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” Victor said, grabbing his best friend’s wrist and squeezing it as hard as he could-which wasn’t easy to do in his current state.

“Okay man. Okay. I’m sorry. I just-” Victor could tell he was crying. “You’re my brother Victor! I don’t know what I’d do without you!” he said. And suddenly Felix was leaning over the bed hugging him. Victor winced as he felt the pressure, but he gritted his teeth and moved his arms to accept Felix’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s back and patted him.

“It’s okay Felix. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I love you man.” Felix said.

“I love you too Felix.” 

He looked over at Mia.

“Oh Victor. You look tired. We’ll go and let you rest. But we’re here for you okay? If you need anything-”

“Thanks Mia. Thank you both.” Victor said. 

He felt his eyes start to close and Mia and Felix took turns giving him a kiss on the forehead before they walked out, letting their friend get some much needed rest.

****

“You don’t understand. We have to get off this boat immediately!” Isabel exclaimed to the flustered crewman. “Our son is in the hospital.”

“I’m so sorry ma’am. But we can’t get transport back to the mainland until tomorrow. There’s a bad storm coming in. It’s just too dangerous.” he said. He’d repeated this line several times now in multiple ways.

“Isabel, amor. Come on. Let’s go. Victor will be okay.” Armando said, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

“He’s alone Armando. Without his mother. Without his father. We should be there for him.”

“He’s not alone. Felix and Mia are there with him. And Benji’s parents are there.” Armando said. He paused before adding something he knew would only make his wife more determined to leave. “And, my mother is there.”

“Your mother?!” Isabel said, her head whipping around to face him. “How did she get there?”

“Apparently the school called her after they couldn’t reach us. We never updated the emergency contact information so she was still on there.”

“And your father? Is he with her?”

Armando shook his head. “No. She just left without telling him.” He sighed before pulling out his phone. “She’s been trying to reach out to me since Texas. I haven’t responded. But..” he showed her the texts and let her read through them.

The reception was poor, likely due to the storm, but both parents had managed to receive the text messages that had flooded their phone the moment they got a signal. Now, Isable was desperately staring at the text messages she had tried to send as they struggled to overcome the spotty reception. She looked down at her husband’s phone and began to read.

Isabel’s eyes gradually widened as she read her mother-in-law’s messages. She turned to him. 

“And you never responded?” she asked.

“I couldn’t. What happened that day… I just couldn’t do that to Victor. I couldn’t reintroduce the chance of toxicity back into our family just as we’re trying to rebuild.”

“Mando, your mother made mistakes, yes. But did she ever use that language with Victor?”

He paused and thought about it. “No. She was just silent. In fact, she just tried to get us to leave. It was all my father. But she should have stood up for our son. She  _ should _ have stood with me.”

“What matters is that she’s there for our son  _ now _ .” Isabel said. She sighed. She had her own issue with Natalia, but up until a few months, she had never doubted that the other woman loved her grandchildren. And now, she had flown out of Texas on the first flight she could get and was already by Victor’s bedside when his own parents could not be.

“I suppose. Come. Let’s go finish packing. We’ll be ready first thing tomorrow when they can let us leave.” he said.

She nodded and let him guide her back to the cabin.

****

“Zack?” Andrew repeated.

“That’s what Victor told us.” Mia said over the phone. Andrew could hear how tired she was.

“I can’t believe he would go so far.” Andrew said, his own voice rising in anger.

“Well, he did. Victor was too tired to tell us more. But Andrew, it was bad. He and Benji were barely conscious when my dad found them. They likely both have concussions which is what the hospital is keeping them for. And their bruises. Victor’s left eye is so swollen and Benji-”

“Have the police spoken with him yet?”

“No, but they are looking for Zack. Apparently he’s not at his home.”

Andrew was silent for a moment.

“Andrew?”

He paused before speaking. “I think I know where he might be.”

“Where?” she asked.

“I need a favor. Is Mr. Worth still there? I need to talk to him.”

“Yeah. Hang on.”

****

The gymnasium’s emergency lights were the only thing illuminating the basketball court when Andrew walked in. 

Just as he expected, Zack was there. He sat on the bleachers, his hands bloodied and his face fixed on the floor.

“Hey.” he said, as Andrew walked in. He didn’t look up.

“Is that all you have to say?!” Andew asked. “Victor and Benji could have died! You could have killed someone tonight!”

Zack looked up at Andrew and shrugged. 

Andrew took a step toward him when he felt a strong hand grab his arm. 

“No.” Ms. Albright said. “ _ I’ve got this. _ ” she said in a tone as cold and determined as he’d ever heard.

She was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her hair was underneath a Creekwood High hat. She wore no makeup but Andrew suspected she would have been just as tired-looking with it. She started walking across the court to Zack with a sense that let anyone know that she was in charge.

“So what? You see two gay kids out and think it’s funny to beat them and leave them to walk back in their underwear? Is that how you feel better about yourself?” she demanded.

Zack looked at her and scoffed, shaking his head. “You just don’t get it Ms. Albright”

“Oh? Well then, by all means, educate me. We’re in a school.  _ Teach me! _ ” she shouted. The words bounced off the empty basketball court and Zack recoiled as the force hit his ears.

“They ruined my life!” he shouted.

“You stupid-ass prick!” She screamed, “Victor was trying to keep  _ your _ sorry ass  _ out _ of prison because he didn’t want you to suffer!”

She took another step forward, standing only a few feet away from the bleachers. 

“If it were up to me, your rich white ass would have been in jail the first time. But don’t worry, I’ll sure as hell make sure it happens this time.” she promised.

She motioned to her left and two police officers, who had been silent until this moment, slowly approached Zack.

“Please stand up and place your hands behind your back.” one of the officers said.

Zack stood up and did as he was told. “You still don’t get it. I did nothing wrong.”

“The fact you can’t see that is the saddest thing of all. It just goes to show how hopeless you truly are.” Ms.Albright said, shaking her head. She was done with him.

The cops placed handcuffs on Zack’s hands and began to read him his Miranda rights as Ms. Albright turned back to speak to Andrew.

“Thank you Andrew. Now, let’s get you home.”

“I’d rather go to the hospital.” Andrew said. “I’d like to be with my friends.”

Ms. Albright smiled, wiped back a tear and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really need to explain how much I didn't want to write this chapter. This chapter has existed in variations since the first story. I managed to go the entire first story without writing it by pushing it off as long as I could. But the idea never left. I can tell you it has had variations that were worse than this and then variations that were better. Ultimately, I came to the inescapable conclusion that this chapter had to happen to propel the plot forward. As you can likely tell, several characters will have their plots moving forward as a result of this. Mia's father and Victor's grandmother in particular have some forward momentum, but you can also briefly see it with his parents and his friends.
> 
> I think you all know by now how much I hate having to hurt Victor. And hurting Victor and Benji both was incredibly hard. It took two weeks just to sit down and write this. And it took even longer to get to the part of the attack. As you may notice, the details are short in keeping with my PG-13 rating for the most part. And using slurs- in the past I could get the idea across without the words. This time however, the hate, the fear Victor felt as a result of those words- it had to be said. Again, this is something I absolutely abhor doing in these stories as the idea is always that no matter what, Victor and Benji will be okay. So to make a decision where they weren't okay-even just for a chapter, I can only convey just how much I agonized over this chapter for nearly three weeks before ultimately writing it.
> 
> In short, it became clear to me that this chapter was the linchpin for everything that comes next. And while I tried to approach it a few other ways, none were as effective as this. And this chapter went through multiple drafts before it came to this. Ultimately, I came to the conclusion that Victor and Benji needed to be hurt enough to be in the hospital in order to propel events as I did. But, once I made that decision, I decided that I wasn't going to spend chapters dwelling on this. So that is also why this chapter is so long. I wanted to be done with this chapter completely so that I could move on to what comes next. This is not a story of injury and recovery. This is not a story of hatred and intolerance. This is a story about life and constantly moving forward and dealing with the challenges life throws at you. Sadly, this was one awful challenge Victor and Benji had to face. And they will deal with it. But it also will not define them.
> 
> We move to New York with this next chapter. That will be two weeks after this incident. And yes, things will get better for our boys. I owe them that much and much more.


	10. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Victor and his friends have made it to the city that never sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for these long delays. Unfortunately, I had a minor health issue that resulted in blurry vision in one eye. And as you might gather, it is hard to type and edit with a blurry eye- not to mention migraines. After seeing the doctor and getting medicine, it seems to now be resolving. 
> 
> I'd like to say that the pace will pick up, but work has sapped a lot of writing energy as well. I will do my best however to try and commit to a chapter a week going forward. For those worried this story is going to be abandoned- It is not. I have a fleshed out outline and a set end point. I simply just need more time to sit down and write. I hope as the weather gets colder that I will have that time.
> 
> Now, a quick note here. I've added the 'Underage' tag to this work. As Victor and Benji start exploring their relationship, there will be acts that push the boundaries of what I'd consider appropriate. While I continue to keep to the Teen rating and do my best to tell the story as if this were made for Hulu, I also want to be mindful of others. And the fact is, Victor is 16 in this story right now and Benji is 17. And while this story will cover Benji's 18th and likely Victor's 17, that still leaves another year before Victor is an adult. So, if there is implied sexual activity (and yes, this chapter counts), I thought it only appropriate that the story come with such a warning.

It was all Simon could do to stop hugging Victor.

“Si, let the kid breathe.” Bram said.

Simon slowly released his grip and took a step back.

“Sorry.” he said. “I’m just so glad to see you. You’re looking better.”

That was an understatement. When Simon and Bram had seen him two weeks ago, Victor’s skin was a mix of black and blue with little bandages and sutures over cuts across his face and arms. His left eye had been swollen and his mouth was purple around the lips. Now, Victor looked more like his normal self. The bruises had faded and the cuts were mostly healed. Simon could tell that Victor was still in pain though by the ginger way he walked down the ramp to the lobby of the airport. Next to him, Benji, hand still in a cast that was littered with well wishes from his friends, stood beside Victor. He too looked far better then when Simon and his roommates had last seen him except he still seemed very pale in Simon’s opinion. Felix, Lake, Andrew and Mia hovered nearby and Simon could tell that Victor and Benji had been surrounded by support throughout their trip.

“Welcome to New York City!” Bram said, turning to everyone. “How was the flight?”

Lake shrugged. “The movie selection was dull and the meal service wasn’t great.”

“We flew economy.” Mia reminded her. “What did you expect?”

Lake rolled her eyes. “At least the ability to bend my knees without banging into the seat in front of me?”

“You don’t fly coach very often do you?” Ivy asked.

Mia laughed. Lake scoffed and shook her head. She’d been caught.

“We could have swapped-” Victor said.

“Oh no. Absolutely not. You both needed your rest. Felix and I were fine with the others. Right sweetie?”

Felix nodded. “Absolutely. I’m used to living in tight cramped spaces so this was nothing.”

Benji frowned. “Still, thanks Felix. Really. It was such a sweet gesture.” 

He turned to Lake. “And you will tell me how much it cost.”

Lake walked over and draped her arm around Benji's left shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek. 

“You and I both know that’s _never_ going to happen.”

She winked at him and walked back over to join Felix and Mia.

Benji’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He hated not being able to pay his own way. 

He felt Victor’s hand squeezing his. After spending so much time together, Benji now knew his boyfriend’s touch without having to look. He glanced over at him and flashed him a smile. Yeah, he knew his friends only wanted the best for him. But it still felt weird for someone else to pay for everything- especially his friends.

Simon draped an arm over Victor’s shoulder and Victor saw Bram do the same to Benji.

“Well” Simon said, “Let’s get you out of here.”

****

“Thank you Pilar.” Natalia said as her granddaughter brought her bag to the front of Felix’s apartment door.

“Are you sure you can’t stay longer?” Pilar asked her grandmother.

“Tito can come here.” Adrian said, hugging his grandmother’s leg.

Pilar froze and looked at her grandmother. No, Tito would not be coming to Georgia any time soon- if ever again.

Isabel stepped out from her place in the kitchen and put a hand on Adrian’s shoulder. 

“Mijo, why don’t you go outside and make sure that Papi has all of abuela’s bags?”

Adrian knew a brush off when he heard one, but he simply nodded and headed out to meet his father.

Isabel looked over at her mother-in-law. The two of them had had a contentious relationship for as long as she could recall. And yet, when her family needed her, Natalia had been on the first plane over. She had stayed with Victor overnight in the hospital. She had brought him home when he was released. And, she had cared for him until Isabel and Armando could finally get home nearly three days after the attack had happened. 

Isabel felt guilty and ashamed that she could not be there for her son. And she had braced herself for a reprimand by her mother-in-law, but it never came. 

Pilar looked between the two women and could sense that they needed to talk.

“Um. I’m going to go help Adrian.” She said, lifting her grandmother’s remaining bag and heading for the apartment’s front door.

When she was gone, Isabel let out a sigh. 

“Natalia, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.” she began. “And I’m so sorry for-”

The older woman shook her head. “I am the one who needs to apologize. To you. To Victor. To Armando.” she said, placing a hand on her daughter-in-law’s shoulder. She released it and took a deep breath.

“Armando and Victor came to us needing our support and instead of giving it, I stood by and allowed my husband to say such horrible things. Such hateful things. I am so, so very ashamed Isabel. I don’t know if you or Armando can ever forgive me.”

Isabel stepped forward and took her mother-in-law into her arms, holding her in a tight embrace.

“I know something about stubborn Salazar men.” she said. Natalia laughed as she pulled back.

Isabel’s smile faded. “And I know about making mistakes and asking for forgiveness.”

Natalia nodded her head, wiping at her wet eyes. “Yes, Armando told me. I...did not react well to that news either. I’m sorry. I just want what’s best for my son and my grandchildren.” she paused and reached out for Isabel’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “And I want what is best for you Isabel. Truly.”

Isabel looked back at her and smiled. It faded as she looked into the older woman’s eyes. “Are you sure you have to go back right now? Felix said you could stay as long as you need.”

Natalia shook her head. “No, no. I need to get back to Texas. My husband and I have a lot to discuss.”

Isabel frowned. “Are you sure you should go back there alone? At least let Armando come-”

Natalia sighed. “My husband is set in his ways. He was raised a certain way and that won’t change. I’m sorry Isabel, I don’t think he will ever accept Victor and his lifestyle.” she paused, and Isabel could see her mother-in-law’s hands were shaking.

“But I can’t just leave him. I do love him. Really I do. I don’t agree with what he’s done or what he’s said. But he’s my husband and I made a vow.”

Again, her eyes started to tear up and she wiped them away with a tissue. 

Isabel simply nodded. “Well” she said, squeezing her mother-in-law’s hand, “If you ever change your mind, there’s a room for you here.”

At this, the tears turned to sobs and Isabel felt the older woman’s body against hers as she squeezed her tight.

****

Victor truly felt like a New Yorker as he allowed Simon to guide him and the others towards the subway. Justin and Bram had taken charge of Victor and Benji’s bags and were following close behind, allowing Mia, Lake, Felix, Andrew, Ivy and Kim to go ahead of them.

The group quickly passed through the turnstiles using metrocards that Simon had bought for them and hurried to get on the car. Once inside, Victor could see the Benji had gone white. 

“B? You okay?”

Benji was holding his injured side but he nodded. “Just a bit of a work out. I’ll be fine.” he assured.

Victor looked around and could see they were in a crowded car. He could see that most people were standing. He spotted an empty seat and gestured for his boyfriend to sit. Benji looked at him and reluctantly nodded. He could feel Bram and Simon’s eyes on both of them as Victor continued to stand while Benji leaned back into the chair.

“How many stops?” Andrew asked.

Lake examined the map above his head. “We have three more and then we transfer to Grand Central.” 

Simon exchanged a glance with Bram but said nothing. Justin turned to Lake. 

“Just how far is this place?” he asked.

“Not too far. We’re within walking distance to Times Square.” Lake answered.

Justin nodded to himself and looked over at Simon and Bram. Victor could tell they were having an internal decision about something. He was pretty sure it centered on him and Benji.

“We can take a cab from Grand Central.” Simon said.

There it was. They didn’t think Benji or he could make the walk through Times Square. Before Victor could say anything however, Mia was already responding.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Then we can drop our things and relax for a bit.”

Felix looked at Lake and the others. He looked at Victor and could tell that his best friend was wrestling on whether to say anything.

“Sounds good.” Felix said. He looked over at Victor and waited. Victor nodded his head reluctantly. He looked down at Benji and saw him do the same. “Sure. Sounds good.” he said.

Victor noticed Benji was sweating quite a bit. He bent down and looked at him.

“B? You okay?”

Benji nodded. “Just a bit winded. I’ll be fine Vic. I promise I’d tell you if I weren’t.”

Victor nodded. He trusted Benji. He looked over at Simon and tried to flash him a reassuring smile. Simon simply inclined his head toward Bram who was also watching Benji carefully.

The train slowed and Victor could see they were approaching Grand Central. He could see a crowd of people on the platform as they approached.

He helped Benji stand and wrapped his arm around him, ensuring that Benji’s bad side was against Victor as they exited. The others quickly grabbed the bags as the doors hissed open.

The crowd on the platform quickly parted to allow for Victor and his party to leave before they in turn hurried on. The doors closed swiftly behind them and the train took off.

“We need to get to the upper concourse street level.” Ivy said to the group.

Victor, having never been to Grand Central before, simply turned to follow Ivy’s lead, continuing to keep a steadying arm around Benji as they walked to the nearby escalator. As they got on, Victor felt Simon tap his shoulder. Victor looked back to see others walking up the opposite side of the escalator, he stepped down one step and motioned for Benji to move to his right as several people hurried past. He wasn't used to such a busy place. But he watched as several people, many in business attire, rushed past him and his friends.

As they approached the top of the escalator, Victor could see a bustle of activity as the throngs of people approached the turnstiles. Victor saw Ivy and Kim helping Mia and Andrew through one as Felix followed Lake with Justin in tow. Bram went through and motioned for Benji to follow. Benji moved, slowly, to push the turn style while doing his best to avoid having it hit his injured side. Victor followed and Simon was right behind him.

Victor could see the others walking up a ramp just up ahead. He made sure Benji was okay and started to walk after them.

“Did you eat on the plane?” Simon asked as they started towards the exit of Grand Central.

“Yeah. The first class food was really good.” Victor replied.

“Okay. Good. Because the stuff here is good but really overpriced.” 

He moved ahead of Victor and pushed open the exit, holding it long enough for Victor and Benji to get through. Bram was the last out. Ivy, Kim, and Justin had already flagged down two taxi vans and were loading the bags as Mia and Andrew were getting in with Lake and Felix behind.

Justin motioned for Ivy and Kim to go with them as he turned to the next van and motioned for Victor and Benji to get in. They got in the back of the van while Justin, Bram, and Simon crammed into a bench in front of them.

Once they were in, Justin directed the driver to their destination. Victor glanced over at Benji and was distressed to see that he was drenched in sweat. While admittedly, it was June in New York, Victor didn’t think it was that hot. Benji however seemed to be focused on the sights in front of him. He was grinning as the car started to move through the streets of the city and into Times Square.

“Wow.” he said.

“Yeah. It’s something.” Simon admitted. He too had noticed Benji's complexion, but aside from a concerned look at Bram and Justin, he said nothing else.

“It really is.” Benji replied.

“We’ve got a lot of great stuff lined up for you. Starting with dinner tonight.” Bram said.

“Gurl, you are gonna love it.” Justin said, looking at Benji. “I promise.”

Benji smiled. He didn’t really know Justin as well as the others, but he appreciated the lengths Simon and his roommates had gone to for them.

“Was there anything in particular you wanted to see Benji?” Simon asked.

Victor smirked. Leave it to Simon to make sure everyone’s needs are taken care of.

Benji shrugged. “I’m just thrilled to be here.” he admitted.

Bram looked over at Victor. “And what about you?”

Victor looked at Bram. “Well, I was kind of hoping we could maybe go back to Messy Boots again?”

Simon laughed and a wide smile broke out on Justin’s face. “You got it sweetie.” he said.

The van pulled up in front of a large building and the driver pulled to a stop. Justin moved forward to pay the man before Victor or Benji could even think to reach for their wallets. Justin shot them a look letting them know to keep their wallets where they were.

They got out of the van and Justin moved to join the others as the other taxi driver unloaded everyone’s bags.

“Wow.” Victor said, looking up at the place.

“How much did this cost?” Benji asked again as Lake and the others walked up with their bags.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lake answered, repeating the same answer she had given Benji for weeks. She turned to face the group. “All right, let’s head in.”

She pulled her carry-on deftly through the entrance, brandishing a keycard as she walked. Victor and Benji quickly realized that Lake had been to this building before as she headed straight for the elevator, bypassing any lobby check in after swiping her card. She paused long enough for the others to catch up but then resumed her pace as she led them to the elevator bay.

She pressed the up button and the doors opened, revealing a large elevator car. Lake waited for everyone to pile in before pressing their destination.

“P?!” Benji exclaimed. 

Victor paled. He knew what that meant as well. Lake didn’t turn around, pretending she didn’t hear Benji. 

The doors closed and the car quietly began a rapid ascent up the various floor levels. After a few minutes, Victor felt the small jolt as the car reached the floor and the doors opened.

Victor realized they were in a tiny hallway. Lake stepped out and quickly walked to the end of the hallway to a door where she again waived the keycard. 

The door opened and she walked through, pausing long enough to hold it for Mia, who then held it for Felix and so on as the rest followed. Lake made her way to another door just ahead and inserted a key. She turned the key and opened the door.

Bright light immediately filled the room and Victor could only gasp.

“Whoa.” Kim remarked. 

“Come on in.” Lake said to the others. She pulled her carry-on into the main foyer and set it aside.

“Wow Lake.” Victor said.

“Lake-what did you do?” Benji pleaded. 

Lake turned to look at Benji and shrugged her shoulders, letting her hands fall to her side. 

“Lake-” Mia said firmly, “You need to tell them.” She looked at her friend knowingly.

Felix moved to Lake’s side and squeezed her hand. He nodded as well and Victor realized that his friends were keeping a secret from him.

“So, I wanted to surprise you both. This is not an AirBnB.” she said.

“I’ll say.” Bram said as his gaze surveyed the high ceilings. 

“It’s my dad’s.” she said.

Victor blinked. “Your _dad_?” 

Lake sighed. “Well, _one_ of his places. You guys know what my mom does. But she and my father separated a long time ago. And my dad primarily lives in LA, which is where he is now. So I asked if I could borrow the place for a few weeks.”

Benji seemed to be taking all of this in. “So, he just let you?”

Lake shrugged. “Well yeah. He’s hardly ever here anyway. I think the last time was about a year ago.”

Victor was shocked. He couldn’t imagine having a place like this and barely using it.

Lake looked at them and clapped her hands, ready to move on. “So, now that we’re here.” she said, her voice cheery as she shifted into hostess mode, “let me give you the grand tour.”

****

It was huge. That was all Victor could think as he walked through the penthouse as Lake gave the tour. It was two floors. The bottom floor was an open concept kitchen, dining and living room area that led out to a small patio overlooking the city. Around the corner from the kitchen was another small hallway that led to a bedroom that Lake referred to as the Senior Suite.

Apparently, that was Benji and Victor’s room.

“I just thought you two might be more comfortable in here.” Lake explained.

Victor looked around the spacious room and saw a large king sized bed. Directly across on the wall was a large flat panel television. There was a desk on the far side with a chair and windows that provided a stunning view of the city. On the opposite side was a door leading to a large walk in closet and next to it was the master bathroom. Victor marveled over the size of the shower and the shower bench inside. Benji was examining the double vanity as Lake continued speaking to everyone.

“And the rest of us are upstairs.” she said. The others turned to shuffle out of the room and Lake turned to Victor.

“You two don’t have to come with right now. If you wanted to unpack and get some rest, I can show you the rest later.”

Victor took a look at Benji and could see that his boyfriend was still pretty pale. He turned back to Lake and nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“I’d like to see the rest.” Benji said, walking gingerly out of the bathroom and towards the door.

“Are you sure B? We can do this later.” Victor said.

Benji shook his head. “I’m fine. I’d like to see everything. I can take a nap after.”

Victor bit his lip and Simon and the others could tell Victor didn’t like it, but his shoulders slumped in defeat and he shrugged. He turned back to Lake. “Lead on.”

****

The second floor was all bedrooms. Mia had her own queen sized bedroom while Felix and Andrew shared a room with two twin beds. The three of them shared a large bathroom in the middle. Lake, of course, had the master bedroom with its own bathroom.

By the time they had finished, Benji looked completely drained. Victor held him by the arm as they walked down the stairs while Bram and Simon seemed poised to catch him if he fell. Even Benji could finally admit that he needed to lie down. He got his chance when Kim spoke up from the living room.

“We were planning to go shopping before dinner. Would you girls be interested in joining?”

Lake’s face immediately lit up and she looked over at Mia who also nodded.

Bram turned to Felix and Andrew. “I was thinking we could hit up Times Square and take a look at the sights if you’d like?”

Felix grinned. “Absolutely. And I think there’s a Newbury comic shop near Times Square-”

Andrew rolled his eyes but he nodded as well. Everyone could figure out what was happening.

“We’ll be back in about three hours.” Ivy said, looking at the boys as she started to lead Lake and Mia out.

“Oh! Before I forget-” Lake said, reaching into her wallet and withdrawing several cards. She handed one to Mia, one to Felix, one to Andrew and finally two to Victor.

“Those are your keycards to get in here. Please don’t lose them.”

Victor nodded and tucked the card away in his new wallet. He also took Benji’s and put it in there for now.

Lake smiled and looked over at Benji. He forced a smile, ignoring the pain he was in. She and Mia turned to follow Ivy and Kim out the door. Justin followed, closing the door behind them.

Bram and Simon looked at each other. Victor could tell what the internal discussion was and he wasn’t having it.

“You guys go ahead. Benji and I are going to rest for a bit.” he said.

Simon eyed him carefully. “You’re sure? I don’t mind hanging here while Bram goes out with Andrew and Felix.”

Victor shook his head. “You’ll just be bored. We’re going to be asleep.”

Simon looked over again at Benji, not liking his color at all.

Benji nodded. “Go ahead. We’ll be fine.”

“And if something happens, we’ll call you.” Victor added.

Simon still wasn’t convinced and, Victor noticed, neither was Bram. But in Victor's mind, this was not up for debate.

“Seriously guys. I know you’re worried, but we’re going to be locked in this apartment. I promise we won’t leave until you get back. **Okay?!** ”

Simon bristled at Victor’s aggressive tone but he sighed. He placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“I’m just worried okay?” He looked over at Benji. “Benji, be honest with me: are you okay?”

Benji sighed. “I just need to take my pain pills and lie down. I just pushed myself a bit. But I’ll be okay.”

Simon rubbed his jaw and looked at Bram. His hand shifted from his jaw to rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay. I’ll go with them. But if you need me, I will be back here _so_ fast.”

Victor nodded. He withdrew the second card from his wallet and handed it to Simon. “Deal.” he said.

Simon took it, instantly feeling better and he placed the card in his wallet. He looked from Victor and Benji and his expression softened.

“Get some rest. We’ll see you in a few hours.”

He stepped forward and gave Victor another long hug. Not wanting to injure Benji, he simply patted the other boy’s shoulder.

Then he turned to leave and Bram, Andrew and Felix followed.

“You guys get some rest. I’ll bring you back some stuff to read.” Felix promised.

“Thanks Felix.” Benji said. He gave the boy a tired smile and Victor realized just how wiped his boyfriend was.

****

As soon as they left, Benji’s strength seemed to give out. He started to walk forward and nearly stumbled. Victor was on him in an instant, holding him upright.

“Benji!” he shouted.

“Sorry. I’m alright.” his boyfriend assured in a tired voice.

“Sure you are... C’mon, let’s have a look at you.” Victor said, guiding his boyfriend into their bedroom.

He sat Benji on the side of the bed and closed the bedroom door. Then he turned back to Benji and saw just how pale his boyfriend was.

Victor moved over to their luggage and rummaged around until he found Benji’s pain medication.

“Victor no.” Benji said. “You know how loopy that stuff makes me.”

Victor looked at his boyfriend and his face fell. “I’m sorry babe. You look like you’re in agony. You _need_ to take this.”

In a sign of just how tired Benji was, he opted not to fight and instead just nodded his head. Victor went to the bathroom and filled a paper cup with water. He returned moments later with the pill and water in hand. He held them out to Benji who reluctantly accepted them and took the pill and drank the water. He handed the empty cup back to Victor. 

Victor tossed the paper cup into the nearby waste bin.

“Two points.” Benji said. Victor grinned. He looked at Benji and could see that his boyfriend had sweated through his his shirt.

“All right, let’s have a look at you and get you ready for bed.” Victor said, entering the role of nurse.

While his own injuries were still healing, Victor was in far better shape than Benji. And besides, Benji had nursed him when he’d been injured by Zack the first time. It was only right therefore to return the favor.

Benji simply sat on the bed, too tired to stop him. Victor gently moved forward and began unbuttoning the light blue linen shirt Benji was wearing. He could see the sweat that had soaked the underarms and sides of the shirt. As he carefully slid the shirt off Benji’s shoulders and over his cast, Victor could see that Benji’s white tank top was practically see-through. 

“Oh B…” Victor said, looking at the soaking wet tank top. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Benji sighed and winced as he did so. “It’s not that bad. I can handle it.” he said.

Victor bit his lip. He wanted to argue but he couldn’t bear to yell at his injured boyfriend. 

“Can you lift your arms up for me?” he asked instead.

Benji nodded and Victor saw him wince as Benji raised his right arm above his head. Victor grabbed both ends of the wet tank top and tried to quickly peel it up, he grimaced as it seemed to stick to Benji’s injured side, causing him to flinch in pain as Victor pulled it up and over his head.

He tossed the soaked shift to the floor and sighed. He carefully unrolled the equally wet bandage that protected his boyfriend’s ribs. He looked at the injury and his heart sank. Benji’s face had healed, but his ribs still were black and blue. Though not the ugly purple shade they had first been, it was clear that they still caused Benji tremendous pain.

He looked at his boyfriend and sighed. “Okay. We need to get you showered. You need to cool down and then you’ll feel better.”

Benji nodded. Victor bent down on one knee and carefully removed Benji’s boots and socks. He put them to the side where Benji would not trip. 

He bent down and unbuckled his boyfriend’s belt, helping him slide out of his jeans. 

“Uh Victor?” Benji said.

Victor didn’t hear him. He carefully pulled the jeans off each leg and deposited them with the rest of the soiled clothes.

He looked back at Benji and his eyes widened. “Oh.” he said.

Benji looked down and his face turned red. “I’m sorry Vic. I guess I got a bit excited by you playing nurse.” he looked away and Victor frowned.

He stepped forward and cupped Benji’s chin. “Hey, it’s okay.” He kissed him quick, not wanting to risk leaning against Benji.

He looked down and then back up at Benji. This was a first. Although they had lain together many times, Benji had never had this type of reaction before.

Victor bit his lip before looking back at Benji. “I uh... could help you with that." he shrugged. "If you want.”

Benji looked at Victor, confused. “Are you sure? I know you aren’t really comfortable with that type of thing. We haven’t done anything like that before.”

Victor shrugged again. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the ceiling and then back at Benji “Well, uh, no time like the present I guess. And if it helps you…”

Benji looked at Victor. Despite the obvious pain he was in, his tone was firm. “Only if you’re sure.”

Victor nodded. He was. He could do this. It certainly wasn’t his first time. Well, first time doing it for someone else. But he knew what to do. And if it helped Benji feel a little better, it was worth it.

Benji watched as Victor knelt down in front of him carefully. He found himself focused on a painting across from him on the opposite wall as he felt Victor’s fingers around the waistband of his briefs, he rose slightly so Victor could remove them and felt a warm sensation as he felt Victor’s hand. He looked down at his boyfriend.

“Ready?” Victor asked.

Benji nodded. He felt the familiar and safe warmth of Victor’s touch as his body began to move along with the rhythm Victor was setting. Benji closed his eyes as Victor's hand continued to move. Victor must have seen it as he looked up.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Victor asked in a concerned tone. Benji opened his eyes and looked down at Victor. “No, it feels great Vic. Really.”

Victor nodded, and from his vantage point, Benji could see his shoulder moving slightly as he continued. 

Benji sighed, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as Victor’s pace started to increase. Whatever pain Benji was feeling in his ribs seemed to be dulled by the pain pill Victor had given him. Instead, he felt nothing but gratification under Victor’s touch. He found himself slightly bouncing up and down the bed as Victor continued. Soon, Victor settled into a rhythm. Benji could hear the soft creaks of the mattress as he rose up and down slightly as Victor continued to move his hand. 

Benji’s moans continued to grow louder. “Oh Vic. I think-”

“It’s okay B. Go for it.”

Benji couldn't even look down. He just trusted his lover. He let out one last moan as waves of pleasure shot through his body. He felt the euphoria start to fade and his world came back into view.

He slowly fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. He felt Victor slow and then the warmth vanished as Victor removed his hand and stepped back.

He heard Victor disappear into the bathroom and return a few moments later. Benji opened his eyes to see his boyfriend standing over him looking anxious.

“Well?” he asked nervously. “Was that okay?”

Benji chuckled. “Yeah babe. That was great.”

He sat up and Victor bent down to meet his lips as they kissed. Again, Benji felt his body warm at Victor’s touch.

Victor pulled back and let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Okay. Now that you’re feeling better, let’s get you showered and changed so you can take a well deserved nap.”

Benji looked up at him and winked. “Only if you join me in there.”

Victor chuckled. “Whatever you want babe.”

Benji rose from the bed and turned to follow Victor into the bathroom. Inside, Victor already had the shower running.

“Alright, let’s get this on you.” Victor said, holding up Benji’s shower sleeve. Benji inserted his arm into the plastic container and Victor secured it, ensuring that no water would get through. He smiled at Benji.

“Go ahead in. I’ll be right there” Victor said.

Benji nodded and gingerly opened the large door with his good hand and entered. The shower was even bigger now that he was inside of it he realized. He saw the bench and considered sitting, but the water looked so inviting. He passed through a cloud of steam and moved further into the large stall.

A rainwater nozzle dripped warm water overhead, cascading down Benji’s body and instantly soothing his aches with its warmth. He felt the steam rising up and his breathing seemed to ease. 

He slowly turned under the large shower nozzle above him, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on his face. 

Through the steam of the shower, he could see the door open as his boyfriend stepped inside.

“You're getting some color back in your face.” Victor observed with relief.

Benji nodded. “You were right. This is helping. And the pill too.”

Victor grinned. “Doctor Salazar at your service.”

Benji snorted. “Sure.”

Victor stepped closer towards him, seeming to emerge from the steam in the shower.

“B, I’m so glad we’re here.” 

Benji took a step forward and placed his good hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“Me too. I can see why you loved it. I’m excited to go out there with you and the others.”

Victor looked at him and smiled. “Yes. But first, nap.”

Benji rolled his eyes. “I assume this is coming from Nurse Salazar?”

“ _Doctor_ if you please. And yes, we both need it.”

Benji’s eyes expanded. “Oh? You’re joining me?” he said, wrapping his arm around Victor’s neck and stepping just bit closer.

“Doctor’s orders. Unless you object?”

Benji shook his head. “I’d _never_ go against the doctor’s orders.” he teased.

“Good.” Victor said, moving in for a kiss. Benji let out a soft moan as his boyfriend’s lips touched his, the warm water cascading down their faces. Victor pulled back and looked at him.

“Now, let’s get you washed up.” He turned and seemed to vanish within the steam for a moment, reappearing with a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap.

Benji looked at him, realizing in that moment just how much he loved his boyfriend. It was nearly four months earlier when their roles had been reversed and Benji had nursed an injured Victor back to health. And now here Victor was, right by his side when he needed him.

Victor motioned for Benji to step towards him. Not wanting to disobey his ‘doctor’, Benji stepped out of the shower nozzles range, feeling his body chill slightly as he stepped away from the warm water. Victor handed Benji the soap to hold in his left hand while he poured out some shampoo. Benji closed his eyes as he felt Victor’s hands gently massage the shampoo into his scalp, his fingers carefully running through his hair. Benji let out a sigh of contentment. He was safe in Victor’s hands. He could feel it. He surrendered fully to his boyfriend at that moment.

He felt Victor gently guiding him back towards the water. Benji could feel the amount of water overhead as he dipped his head back, letting the shampoo rinse out of his hair. After a few minutes, he raised his head and opened his eyes. Victor was staring at him with a look that Benji recognized all too well. Love.

“Hand me the soap B.” Victor said, holding out his free hand. Benji obliged and handed the bar over.

Victor stepped forward and began to lather up soap on Benji’s upper chest and shoulders. He carefully moved to his right arm, stopping just above the seal and then moved gently over the ribs, lightly touching the area with his fingers. Benji felt a strange sensation of dulled pain and warmth as Victor’s fingers moved over the area. 

Victor motioned for Benji to turn around and so Benji turned, allowing the water to rinse the soap off his front while Victor applied soap on his back. He felt Victor’s soft yet strong hands massaging his shoulders and then running down his spine with the bar. He let out a gasp as he felt Victor’s body press against his, his arms encircling Benji’s upper chest and holding him close as Victor leaned his head against Benji’s left shoulder.

“I love you Benji. I love you so much.” Victor said, moving his head to kiss his cheek, and then his neck, and down to his shoulder back towards his shoulder blade.

Benji moaned in pleasure as Victor gently kissed his skin, moving just as delicately as he had done when washing his hair.

“I love you too Victor. So much.” Benji said, almost feeling out of breath as he exhaled. In his mind, fireworks were going off- even though the Fourth of July was still almost a week away. He turned to face Victor and pulled him in for a long kiss.

****

Freshly showered and clad in a clean pair of boxers, the two boys lay in bed, prepared for a well earned nap. Benji’s back was pressed against Victor’s chest. Victor had one arm draped protectively over Benji as if to shield him from any danger. Exhausted by the journey, Benji fell asleep quickly. Victor watched him as he slept, his fingers gently play with his boyfriend's still damp hair. Soon, Victor too fell asleep, holding tightly to his boyfriend as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, you are seeing some evolution of Benji and Victor's relationship. 
> 
> New York will be a few chapters long. (Probably 3 chapters in total).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> As always, if there are errors/typos, please let me know. While I did look at this several times, it's been a bit harder to proof with my eyesight acting up this week. Hopefully that has now resolved.
> 
> Oh and yes, there will be more with Pilar. I have not forgotten her. I just didn't have a lot of room for her in this chapter.


	11. Wake Up in the City that Never Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Victor and Benji's nap, Victor has a conversation with Bram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, apologies as this will be a shorter chapter.
> 
> Second, apologies for the delay in writing. In short, that blurred vision has not gone away. Good news first: there is a solution and I am moving forward on resolving it. Bad news: Until it's resolved, it's dramatically slowed my output thanks to screen glare.
> 
> So please bare with me, these updates will likely be more sporadic until this is resolved. The good news is that while this is an annoying problem, the procedure is simple and should hopefully happen end of the month.

It was late when Victor awoke. He knew right away that they had missed dinner. He briefly wondered why no one had tried to wake them, but he knew the likely answer- they wanted Benji and he to get the rest they clearly needed. 

Victor resisted the urge to be angry. He knew everyone meant well. And the truth was that he and Benji had been hurt. They had been attacked. And it was going to take some time to fully heal. But Victor **_refused_** to let one event define him and he knew Benji felt the same way. He just hoped his friends wouldn’t let this define him. 

He looked down and saw that Benji was still fast asleep, his arms were wrapped under his pillow as he softly inhaled and exhaled, no sign that his injury was impacting his breathing. Victor smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and slowly raised his arm off of his shoulder, freeing himself to roll to the side of the bed. 

He looked down at his phone and saw that it was 9pm. While the airplane meal was first class, that had been almost seven hours earlier. Victor felt his stomach rumble and knew he needed to eat something.

He slowly rose from the bed and navigated the room only by the light of his phone. Finding his suitcase, he rummaged through it until he found a pair of basketball shorts to wear. He quickly slipped them on. He grabbed a black tank top and moved towards the door, opening it as quietly as possible so as not to wake Benji.

He turned, closed the door behind him softly, and then looked out into the hallway of the penthouse. The lights were on the lowest setting, providing just enough light to see the space. Still clutching the shirt in his hand, Victor slowly walked towards the living room, doing his best to be as quiet as possible. As he approached, he could see the light from the television. He looked over to see that Bram was watching basketball.

As Victor approached, Bram looked up and smiled. 

“There he is. Feeling rested?”

Victor nodded, taking a seat on the loveseat nearby. “Where is everyone?”

“The roommates took them to dinner. Simon is going to bring us back food. They should probably be here any minute actually.”

Victor sighed. “I’m sorry you got stuck with watching us.” 

Bram looked at Victor and frowned. “You think I got stuck? I  _ won _ the straw pull.”

Victor arched his eyebrow. “Straw pull?”

“Everyone drew straws. Shortest one was the winner.”

Victor was silent. His friends had fought over who got to stay behind? Seriously?

“Thanks Bram.” Victor said. He leaned back and flinched a little, feeling a not completely healed bruise on his back.

Bram noticed and frowned. He muted the TV and turned in his seat to better face Victor.

“Can I be real for a second?”

Victor resisted the urge to sigh and just nodded his head slowly. Whether he wanted it or not, he knew Bram was going to share his thoughts about Victor's injuries.

Bram leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Victor noticed that Bram’s left leg was shaking.

“Vic, you have no idea how terrified we were for you. When Simon got the call…”

Bram looked at the faded bruises and mostly healed cuts on the young man’s torso. He looked back into Victor’s face and his eyes darkened.

“I wanted to kill him.” Bram said softly. Victor saw the fire in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say next. Instead, he stayed silent, allowing Bram to continue.

“And then we got down there and we saw the two of you…” Bram paused and Victor could see his eyes were glistening. Bram blinked a few times, and looked back at him. “You both looked so small. And so  _ young _ . So very young.”

Bram cleared his throat and blinked again. “And I know how that sounds coming from someone barely into his twenties... But you have to understand that for Simon and me, high school feels like a lifetime ago. We might remember it fondly, but we forgot just how _bad_ it could really be. And when I saw you and Benji in those hospital beds…” he paused again. “It all came flooding back.”

He looked back at the young man. Really still a boy in Bram’s opinion, regardless of whether he was sixteen or not. “I care about you Victor. We all do. And no one blames you two for what happened-”

“I do.” Victor said softly. He bowed his head, looking down at his bare feet.

“Well don’t!” Bram snapped and Victor’s head quickly shot up to meet his eyes. Bram had never looked so angry. His expression softened and he sighed. “You two did nothing wrong. You were attacked for being who you are. And that is  _ never _ okay.”

He rose from his chair and sat down next to Victor. He draped an arm around the other boy and pulled him gently closer to his shoulder. He looked into his eyes.

“I am so proud of all you have accomplished this year. We all are. But right now, you and Benji are hurting. And New York is a big place. So yeah, we’re going to be protective of the two of you because that is what you need right now. And I get that sucks. But that is what family does: we protect each other.”

Victor was silent for a moment. Bram gently cupped Victor’s chin and turned it so Victor was looking directly at Bram. “Okay?”

Victor sighed. He nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

Bram released his chin and shifted slightly in his seat as he pulled Victor into a hug. Victor held onto the other boy’s back, leaning his head against Bram’s shoulder. It was odd. He had only known Bram for a few months now and yet, he knew he was safe in the protective arms of Bram, Simon and the others. He had shared his deepest secret with them and they had not only embraced him, but they had supported him every step of the way, truly going above and beyond what he had ever expected when they had first met. True, they were not much older than he was. Yet, they had experienced things he had not yet experienced. They knew the city far better than he did. He just hated feeling like a  _ kid _ in front of them. Always the younger brother tagging along…

Bram continued to keep an arm draped over Victor, letting the other boy stay where he was comfortable. “Anyway” he said, looking down at him. Victor’s eyes were closed. Even though he had just awoken, he still felt so tired. “I wanted to talk to you about something. That was the other reason I wanted to stay behind.”

Victor’s eyes opened and he slowly sat back up as Bram lifted his arm. He adjusted his sitting position until he was eye level with Bram.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Bram looked at him and then down at the floor and then back at Victor again. He moved a hand into his pocket and withdrew a small box. He had a sheepish grin on his face. Victor knew what it was immediately.

“Seriously?” he asked. He blinked. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Bram blushed. “Yeah. I spoke with Jack and Emily. And I got their blessing.”

“And Nora’s?”

Bram snorted. “You think I have a death wish? Of course I got Nora’s blessing. And I got Abbey and Leah’s for good measure.”

“Wow.” Victor said. “So, when?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Bram said, placing the ring box back into his pocket.

Victor nodded, waiting for Bram to continue. He could tell Bram was incredibly nervous.

“Victor, I know this might seem silly, but Simon has come to see you as a part of his family and like a brother he never had-”

“Wait a minute.” Victor said cutting him off, “You’re not asking for _my_ blessing too are you? I mean, _of course_ you have it, but you don’t need it.”

Bram laughed. “Well,  _ you _ may think I don’t need it, but I wanted it anyway. So thanks. But there is a bit more.”

He paused to make sure the others hadn’t returned yet. Seeing that it was still just the two of them, Bram looked back at Victor.

“So, for the fourth of July, Justin and I bought tickets to their Coney Island’s fireworks show.”

Victor had a feeling where this was going. “The Ferris Wheel?” he asked.

Bram laughed. “Yes. That’s the plan.” He looked at him and frowned. “Is it too corny?”

Victor shook his head. “Simon loves the crazy romantic gestures. And it was on a Ferris Wheel where the two of you shared your first kiss.”

Bram smiled at the memory. “I love him so much Vic. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him as my husband. But, I also know the Ferris Wheel is kind of your thing as well-”

“Not exactly.” Victor said. “I mean yes it’s one of the places special to Benji and to me. But I think the location of our first date is where I would-” he trailed off. “That is. If we ever get that far.”

Bram’s smile faltered as he hurriedly said. “R-Right of course. I know you two are just getting started. A-And please don’t feel like you should rush just because of Simon and me.” 

Victor snorted as the older man panicked. “Thanks Bram.” He chuckled.

Bram laughed. He felt his body relax. He’d been worried about this conversation ever since Victor’s plane had landed. And now that it was over, they could move on and really enjoy their time in the city.

“So then, you’re okay with the plan?” 

“Of course. I’m really happy for both of you.” Victor said, smiling. He meant it of course. Simon had done so much for him. And Bram had been there for Victor at his lowest point, giving him time and space when needed, but also never shying away from the truth. It was actually an honor in Victor’s opinion to be friends with such an amazing couple. He only hoped that was what waited for him and Benji.

“Great. I’ll-”

He trailed off as a door opened. Victor sat up from his spot on the couch and peered over. He didn’t hear the sounds of his friends, but perhaps they were being quiet?

“Hey Vic. Bram.” Benji said, walking into the room. Like Victor, he was now wearing a light pair of dark basketball shorts. He pulled a grey t-shirt over his head as he entered the room. Victor could tell it was from one of Benji’s favorite bands but couldn’t quite make it out in the light.

Victor watched to see if his boyfriend was still in pain. When he did not flinch and pulled the shirt down without issue, Victor could tell that the pain meds were working.

Benji looked around the empty room. “Where is everyone?”

“They went to dinner. They should be back any minute now with our dinner.” Bram said. He looked over at Benji, and the other boy could feel himself being silently analyzed and diagnosed. One look at Victor and Benji knew that his boyfriend had also gone through the same thing.

“We should probably set the table then.” Victor said, breaking the awkward silence. He reached over to grab his shirt and quickly pulled the long black tank top over his head.

“It’d probably help if I had any idea where things were in this kitchen.” Bram admitted, standing up to join them.

As he said this, the door to the apartment opened and the three of them turned to see Lake walk in. Felix and Andrew were behind her carrying what Victor assumed was their dinner. Mia, Simon, Justin, Ivy, and Kim were chatting. Everyone stopped as they entered the apartment.

“Hey, you guys are awake!” Felix said. He held up dinner with a grin “We brought you dinner. Hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved.” Victor admitted. As if to emphasize this, his stomach rumbled loudly enough for the others to hear.

Benji snorted, attempting to stifle a laugh. 

“I guess so.” Simon said with a smile. 

“We were just about to set the table.” Bram explained.

“Let me help you with that.” Lake offered as she walked into the large room.

She quickly moved to the kitchen cabinets, Mia following right behind her while Felix and Andrew placed dinner on the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

“So what did you guys do today?” Benji asked, looking over at everyone.

“Oh, what _didn’t_ we do today?” Kim exclaimed. “Lake knows the meaning of 'shop til you drop'.”

“I dropped.” Mia deadpanned. 

Victor smiled. He knew that while Mia enjoyed shopping at times, she definitely didn’t enjoy it as much as Lake.

“Me too.” Ivy whispered to Victor.

“Ha. _Ha_.” Lake said from her place at the cabinets. She handed two plates to Bram and turned around to face the others. “Be honest. You had know idea some of those stores existed.”

“That would be because of the prices.” Kim pointed out. “That’s not exactly our type of store.” she said, pointing to her and Ivy.

Lake frowned. “Point taken.”

“Still” Ivy said, not wanting to upset Lake, “I had a lot of fun with you girls today.”

“Me too.” Mia supplied, not wanting to make her friend feel bad.

Lake grinned. 

“Oh hey! I forgot that I picked up some reading material for you guys.” Felix blurted out.

Victor raised an eyebrow and saw Andrew roll his eyes.

“Yeah at the comic store. I picked up some graphic novels I think you guys might like.”

“Oh?” Benji said.

“Have you ever heard of Wiccan and Hulkling?” Felix asked, handing the two of them several Marvel graphic novels. 

“ _Young_ Avengers?” Benji asked.

“So their kids?” Victor guessed.

“Um. Not exactly. But I think you’ll like it.” Felix said. “Just give it a chance okay?”

“Sure man.” Victor promised. 

“Thanks Felix.” Benji added. He set the book down on the island and moved in to hug the other boy. Felix flinched, afraid he might hurt Benji but when the other boy did not react, he carefully returned the hug. When he finished, Victor hugged him as well.

“Well I hope you two are rested now. Because tomorrow we have got a big day planned.” Justin announced.

Victor looked at Benji and waited for him to nod. Then he turned back to Justin and smiled. “We’re ready. Bring it on.”

Justin gave him a mischievous smile. “Be careful what you wish for honey.” 

Simon cleared his throat softly. “You should eat before dinner gets cold.” 

Bram came over to his boyfriend and draped an arm around him. “How was it?” 

“Great as always. And yes, I remembered you favorite.”

Bram smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “And that is why I love you.”

He turned back to Benji and Victor. “You guys are in for a treat. Come on.”

Not needing to be told twice, Victor and Benji made their way to the table and sat down to join Bram and the others. 

A soft chime from Simon's phone caught his attention. He looked down and his jaw dropped slightly. "No way." he breathed.

Everyone paused to look at Simon.

"What is it?" Bram asked.

"It's a text from Ms. Albright." Simon said.

Victor and Benji froze. Silently, Victor wondered what had now happened to make his life even _more_ difficult.

"She wanted to do something for you guys after what happened." Simon said. 

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"So she spoke to some of her old theater friends and-" Simon paused.

"Si! Out with it!" Bram exclaimed.

Simon looked at his boyfriend and smiled. Then he looked at Benji and finally his gaze settled on Victor. He smiled wide. "We're seeing Hamilton in two days."

Bram and the roommates jumped up and began whooping. 

"Wait? Who _exactly_ is we?" Justin asked cautiously.

Simon looked at him and grinned. "ALL of us. The cast gave her enough tickets for everyone. And these are good seats."

Justin jumped up and joined the whooping. He began dancing around the table with Ivy, Kim and Bram.

"You guys have no idea how hard these tickets are to get." Simon explained to Victor and his friends.

"They're practically impossible to get" Kim lamented. 

"Wow." Felix said. "Ms. Albright must have had to pull some serious strings to get those."

"I mean, I knew she knew some people from her Lion King days but wow." Simon said. He was continuing to read the text.

"This trip just keeps getting better and better." Benji said, looking over at Victor with a smile.

Victor blinked in surprise and Benji seemed offended. 

"What? You think I haven't listened to that soundtrack? Angelica!-" he sang

"ELIZA!" Justin belted

"And Peggy!" Ivy and Kim dueted.

"The Schuyler sisters!" The roommates sang in unison with Benji.

Everyone laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! 
> 
> Bram is going to pop the question!
> 
> They're seeing Hamilton thanks to Ms. Albright! (And Benji is a not so secret Hamfan
> 
> And just what do you think Justin has planned for everyone?
> 
> As always, your comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
